Red and Blue
by HotaruYagami
Summary: Alagäsia steht kurz vor der finalen Schlacht gegen den Tyrannen Galbatorix. Eine Schlacht, die die Zukunft von Generationen bestimmen wird und die zwei Brüder zu Feinden gemacht hat. Doch wo Dunkelheit ist, da ist auch Licht... Eragon/Murtagh Band 1-3 Cover artwork: HotaruYagami
1. For the Heart I Once had

Diese Fanfiction ist mein bisher längstes Projekt und ich arbeite bereits seit 2009 daran. Zuerst veröffentlicht wurde sie auf Animexx, aber jetzt habe ich entschieden, sie auch hier hochzuladen. Ich werde jedes Kapitel mit dem Erstveröffentlichungsdatum versehen.

Erstveröffentlichung Kapitel 1: 13.4.2009

Kapitel insgesamt: 16 + Epilog + Specials (fertig: 7 Kapitel)

**1. For the Heart I Once Had**

_Es war heiß. Die Luft über dem hellen, sandigen Boden flimmerte, schien fast flüssig._

_Es war schon einige Stunden her, dass sie die Wüste hinter sich gelassen hatten, aber es schien nicht wirklich kühler geworden zu sein. _

_Wasser... ein Fluss... ein Wasserfall... so kühl, so erfrischend..._

_Er schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte, sich auf den Weg zu konzentrieren. Seine Tunika klebte ihm unangenehm am Körper, die Haut spannte und juckte. Er sah zur Seite, blickte in dunkle Augen, die zu ihm hinüber sahen. Der andere wandte sich abrupt ab. Wie beim letzten Mal. Und dem Mal davor. Er runzelte die Stirn. Es tat weh. Sein ganzes Gesicht schmerzte._

_Wann hört das endlich auf...?_

_Das Bild änderte sich. _

_Es war Abend. Die Luft war kühl, so kühl... der Himmel konnte nicht schöner sein. Er spürte, wie der Wind über seine nackte Haut strich. Die feinen Härchen auf seinen Armen richteten sich auf, Schauer liefen über seinen Rücken. _

_Ein leises Geräusch, ein Husten. Er drehte sich um. Wieder diese Augen, dieser seltsame Blick. Diesmal wandte er sich nicht ab. Er sah zurück. Seine Lippen waren leicht geöffnet, er atmete schwer. Er kam auf ihn zu, langsam, als würde er jeden Schritt abwägen. _

_Er stand vor ihm, nah, so nah. Er hob den Arm, streckte die Hand aus. Er berührte ihn, langsam, sacht, als wäre er aus Glas. Er strich ihm über die Schulter, den Hals. _

_Die Kühle schien auf seltsame Weise zu verschwinden. Es war heiß, so heiß! Er sog scharf die Luft ein._

_Die Hand verschwand. Ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des anderen, leicht wie der Wind auf seiner Haut. _

„_Grashalm." Seine Stimme war dunkel, dunkel wie seine Augen._

_Er antwortete nicht. Seine Haut schien in Flammen zu stehen..._

Ein Geräusch weckte ihn. Er stieß einen leisen Fluch aus. Langsam erhob er sich und sah sich um, versuchte sich zu orientieren. Er lag auf einem schmalen Feldbett. Seine dünne Decke war herunter gerutscht und lag auf dem Boden.

Erneut erklang das Geräusch, diesmal lauter. Es klang wie Metall, dass auf Metall traf. Laute Rufe gesellten sich zu den Geräuschen. Er versuchte auszumachen wie spät es wohl war. Durch die feinen Risse in der Wand seines Zeltes drangen Sonnenstrahlen.

_Na, auch endlich wach? Einen Stein kann man leichter wecken als dich! Und dabei schläfst du nicht einmal richtig..._

Eragon knurrte leise.

_Ich hab nur... geträumt..._

Die Erinnerungen kamen zurück, ganz plötzlich und so klar als wäre all das erst wenige Minuten zuvor geschehen. Die Wüste, die Sonne, der Sand, der Wind und... er.

Eragon spürte erneut ein vertrautes Ziehen in der Brust. Er hatte es oft gefühlt in der letzten Zeit. Er wusste nicht was es bedeutete. Er hoffte nur dass es aufhörte. Er hoffte es so sehr...

Eragon stand langsam auf, streckte sich, gähnte ausgiebig, versuchte die letzten Spuren der Nacht abzuschütteln. Dann bückte er sich und hob die Decke vom Boden auf. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf ein Stück Stoff, dass unter dem Bett hervorlugte. Er hielt inne und runzelte die Stirn. Einen Moment lang wünschte er sich nichts mehr, als das Stück Stoff, oder vielmehr das was es enthielt, unter dem Bett hervor zu holen. Es in den Händen zu halten, sich von den Erinnerungen, die es stets in ihm weckte, durchströmen zu lassen. Eragon streckte die Hand aus und strich über den Stoff, fühlte den schmalen, harten Gegenstand darin. Einen Moment lang schien es ihm fast als könnte er die Kühle des Metalls durch das schwere Tuch hindurch spüren.

Es kostete ihn Überwindung, die Hand wieder zurückzuziehen.

Es ist nur ein Schwert... schalt er sich selbst. Nur ein Stück Metall, nichts weiter!

Entschlossen schob er das Päckchen tiefer unter das Bett. Er fühlte sich schlecht, schämte sich für seine Schwäche.

Wenn er wüsste, dass du es hast und dass du es unter deinem Bett versteckst, wie die Beweise eines Kinderstreichs... Er würde dich auslachen, dich als Schwächling beschimpfen...

Eine Stimme holte Eragon aus seinen Gedanken. Er hob den Kopf und sah einen Schatten vor dem Eingang seines Zeltes. Langsam stand er auf und griff nach der Tunika, die er am Vortag achtlos auf einen Hocker geworfen hatte.

„Einen Moment." rief er zum Zelt hinaus. Schnell zog er sich an und schlüpfte in seine Stiefel. Er band den Gürtel mit seinem Schwert Brisingr um seine Hüfte und atmete einmal tief ein und aus. Sein Blick glitt ein letztes Mal durch sein spartanisch eingerichtetes Zelt, wobei er sein Feldbett entschieden mied.

Dann wandte er sich um, schlug die helle Stoffplane zurück und trat hinaus in die Morgensonne.

Draußen wurde er bereits von einem kleinen Trupp Soldaten erwartet. Der vorderste, ein Mann von vielleicht 25 Jahren mit schulterlangen, hellbraunen Haaren, lächelte ihn freundlich an: „Guten Morgen. Lady Nasuada schickt uns. Sie erwartet Euch in ihrem Zelt, so schnell wie möglich."

Eragon sah ihn an. Er spürte wie sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte.

„Gab es einen Angriff?"

Der Soldat vor ihm lächelte nicht mehr, in seinem Gesicht war nun deutlich ein Ausdruck von Sorge zu sehen: „Ich weiß nichts Genaues, tut mir leid. Wenn Ihr mir nun folgen wollt..."

Eragon nickte stumm. Er hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Wo er auch hin kam, mit wem er auch sprach, alle begegneten sie ihm mit einer Ehrfurcht, die man Eragons Meinung nach nur noch als lästig bezeichnen konnte. Nicht einmal eine simple Frage konnte er stellen, in seiner Gegenwart schienen die Zungen seiner Gegenüber wie gelähmt.

Sie gingen zügig durch das Lager. Wo man auch hinsah, überall herrschte geschäftiges Treiben. Menschen liefen zwischen den Zelten umher, trugen Waffen, Holz, Verpflegung. Jeder schien ein Ziel zu haben, jeder schien in Eile zu sein.

Und einmal mehr erinnerte es Eragon an einen der Ameisenhaufen, die er in den Wäldern gesehen hatte.

Er ignorierte die Menschen um sich herum, die stehen blieben und ihn anstarrten als er vorbeiging. Sein Kopf war voller Fragen, voller nervöser Anspannung.

_Weißt du was hier los ist?_

_Nein, _kam prompt die Antwort seiner Drachendame_, aber ich glaube nicht dass es ein Angriff ist. Das hätte ich bemerkt._

Eragon knurrte leise. Er hoffte, dass Nasuada einen guten Grund dafür hatte, ihn so früh zu wecken und durch das Lager zu scheuchen.

Nasuadas Zelt war um einiges prachtvoller ausgestattet als sein Eigenes. Eragon sah sich suchend um, aber Nasuada schien allein zu sein. Das überraschte ihn und steigerte seine Neugier noch mehr. Saphira hatte scheinbar recht, hier ging es nicht um einen Angriff.

Nasuada hielt sich nicht mit einer Begrüßung auf: „Eragon. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich wecken lassen musste. Ich weiß, die letzten Tage waren sehr hart für dich."

Eragon nickte nur. Er war erst vor kurzem mit Saphira von einer längeren Mission zurückgekommen. Sie hatten es fast im Alleingang mit einer ganzen Truppe bestens ausgebildeter Krieger aufgenommen, die einige Meilen nördlich einen ihrer Außenposten überfallen und nahezu alle ihrer Soldaten getötet hatten. Sie waren nicht auf einen Kampf vorbereitet gewesen, hatten es aber geschafft, ihre Gegner zurückzuschlagen.

Nasuada zögerte einen Moment, bevor sie weiter sprach.

„Einer unserer Späher hat einen Boten abgefangen, der versucht hat, sich ins Lager zu schleichen. Wie sich herausstellte, kam der Bote direkt aus Uru'baen."

Eragon runzelte die Stirn. Das war merkwürdig. Es passte nicht zu Galbatorix. Verhandlungen waren keines seiner Mittel...

„Ich weiß was du denkst." fuhr Nasuada fort. „Ich habe dasselbe gedacht. Aber der Bote kam nicht von Galbatorix." Erneut zögerte sie. Dann ging sie zu einem Tisch hinüber und hob ein Stück Papier auf. Sie wandte sich wieder an Eragon: „Er kam von Murtagh.".

Eragon starrte sie an. Er war fassungslos. Wieso schickte Murtagh ihnen einen Boten? Welchen Plan verfolgte er jetzt schon wieder?

„Was will er? Will er dich erpressen? Will er dir drohen? Will er..."

Nasuada unterbrach ihn und streckte ihm die Hand mit dem Brief entgegen: „Nein. Seine Nachricht gilt nicht mir. Sie gilt dir."

Eragon hatte das Gefühl jemand würde einen Eimer eiskalten Wassers über ihm ausschütten. Zitternd streckte er die Hand aus und griff nach dem Brief. Er versuchte zu lesen, aber seine Gedanken waren so aufgewühlt, dass er Schwierigkeiten hatte sich auf die Zeilen vor sich zu konzentrieren.

Die Schrift war klein, die Buchstaben fein und eng geschrieben. Eragon war fast enttäuscht, denn der Brief bestand nur aus wenigen Worten.

Eragon

Ich weiß was du jetzt denkst, aber bitte glaube mir wenn ich dir sage, dass es nicht so ist.

In drei Tagen, dort wo Blut zu Feuer wird.

Bitte.

Murtagh

Eragon las die Zeilen erneut, dann ein drittes Mal. Es schien keinen Sinn zu machen. Wieso sollte Murtagh ihm schreiben? Als sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten, hatten sie wieder gegeneinander gekämpft. Eragon hatte ihn, von wildem Hass angetrieben, schwer verletzt, fast getötet. Nur durch eine Unachtsamkeit seinerseits war es ihm auch dieses Mal gelungen zu entkommen.

Nur mühsam konnte er seinen Blick von dem Brief in seiner Hand lösen.

„Eine Falle?" Er sah Nasuada an. Ihrem Blick konnte er entnehmen, dass sie denselben Gedanken hatte.

Er dachte nach. Aber wie er es auch drehte und wendete, es passte nicht zusammen.

„Aber das hier... ist so völlig untypisch für ihn..." sagte er langsam.

Nasuada nickte: „Das denke ich auch. Und deswegen wirst du dort nicht hingehen."

Sie sah auf den Brief in Eragons Hand als wäre er ein giftiges Tier.

„Wo immer 'dort' auch sein mag."

„Was sollen wir tun?"

Nasuada seufzte. Sie ging zu ihrem Stuhl hinüber uns ließ sich darauf nieder. Eragon wartete darauf dass sie fort fuhr.

„Wir tun gar nichts. Ich habe den Boten von unseren besten Magiern befragen lassen, aber nichts was er sagte konnte uns helfen. Er hat die Nachricht von einem Soldaten bekommen, mit dem Auftrag sie herzubringen. Das war sein ganzer Befehl. Ich habe die letzten Stunden damit verbracht, zu versuchen, mir einen Reim darauf zu machen, aber ich bin gescheitert. Aber was immer er damit bezweckt, ich bin sicher dass es nichts Gutes ist. Und deswegen wirst du hier bleiben. Wir können nichts riskieren."

Eragon nickte. Nasuada sah ihn an und lächelte dann.

„Das war auch schon alles. Aber wenn dir irgendetwas dazu einfällt." Sie deutete auf den Brief," Bitte sag es mir. Jeder Hinweis auf Galbatorix' Pläne kann uns helfen!"

Eragon verbeugte sich, dann wandte er sich um und verließ das Zelt.

o

Sein Magen machte sich mit einem lauten Knurren bemerkbar und Eragon blieb stehen. Das erste Mal, seit er Nasuadas Zelt verlassen hatte, sah er sich bewusst um. Er hatte das Lager fast einmal komplett durchquert. Vor ihm lagen die abgezäunten Wiesen, auf denen ihre Pferde grasten. Er drehte sich um und schaute zurück in die Richtung aus der er gekommen war. Wie lange war er schon unterwegs?

Noch immer hielt er den Brief in der Hand. Er las ihn erneut, hoffte fast dass er diesmal andere Worte vorfinden würde, Worte der Erklärung, der Rechtfertigung, der Entschuldigung...

Doch die Zeilen blieben dieselben, tiefschwarz auf weißem Papier. So klein waren sie. Und dennoch vermochten sie alles zu verändern, von einem Moment zum nächsten.

Fast enttäuscht ließ er das Blatt wieder sinken und machte sich auf den Rückweg.

_Was hat das alles bloß zu bedeuten...?_


	2. Encounter

Erstveröffentlichung Kapitel 2: 18.4.2009**  
**

**2. Encounter**

_Eragon, du solltest das nicht tun..._ Saphiras Stimme war lauernd.

_Das ist meine Sache! _erwiderte Eragon ärgerlich. Aber er konnte nicht verhindern, dass Schuldgefühle in ihm aufstiegen. Nasuada hatte so erschöpft ausgesehen...

Er hatte es ihr nicht gesagt, aber er wusste genau, wo dieses 'dort' aus Murtaghs Nachricht war. Und er hatte vor, dorthin zu gehen. Er konnte es nicht erklären, aber tief in seinem Inneren spürte er, dass er es tun musste.

_Ist es nicht. Eragon, sei vernünftig! Es ist eine Falle, das ist doch mehr als offensichtlich! Wahrscheinlich wird er dort mit einer ganzen Truppe auf dich warten und dich zu Galbatorix schleifen! Oder dich sogar töten!_

Saphira gab sich nun keine Mühe mehr, ihren Zorn zu verstecken.

Eragon blieb stehen. Überblickte seine Möglichkeiten. Und er musste zugeben, dass sie recht hatte. Das Ganze roch geradezu nach einer Falle. Aber dennoch, irgendetwas in ihm flüsterte, dass es keine Falle war. Vielleicht war es die Tatsache dass Murtagh etwas getan hatte was er noch nie getan hatte. Vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass er ihn um etwas _gebeten _hatte.

Aber vielleicht war es auch nur sein eigener Wunsch...

_Ich werde hingehen... _sagte er langsam.

Er spürte Saphiras Wut. Ihr Zorn brannte in ihr wie ein loderndes Feuer.

_Nein. _

Jetzt war es an ihm, zornig zu werden.

_Saphira, ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr! Das ist meine Entscheidung!_

_Wenn das deine Entscheidung ist, dann _bist _du ein kleines Kind! Ein dummes kleines Kind! Das ist verrückt! Du riskierst nicht nur dein Leben, sondern das Leben aller hier!_

„Das ist mir egal!" Eragon schrie fast. Er bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln, dass die Menschen in seiner Hörweite unsicher stehen geblieben waren und ihn anstarrten. Er erschrak über sich selbst.

_Es tut mir leid... _

Saphira antwortete nicht.

_Es tut mir leid... ich kann es selbst nicht erklären. Aber ich spüre einfach, dass er es ernst meint. Ich muss hingehen. Er... braucht mich!_

Saphira schwieg eine ganze Weile. Als sie antwortete, wählte sie ihre Worte mit Bedacht.

_Und du bist sicher, dass du das nicht nur tust, weil du dir wünschst, es wäre so?_

Eragon fiel darauf keine Antwort ein. Er wusste dass sie recht hatte. Er hatte dieselben Zweifel, aber er versuchte, sie in die hintersten Ecken seines Verstandes zu verbannen.

_Ich werde gehen... du kannst mich begleiten wenn du willst, aber ich werde gehen..._

Eragon lief seit Stunden unruhig durch die Zeltreihen. Mittlerweile gab es wohl keinen Teil des Lagers mehr, den er noch nicht kannte. Er wollte rennen, er wollte kämpfen, er wollte schreien... irgendwas tun, was die Anspannung löste, die ihn seit Stunden gefangen hielt.

Nach dem Gespräch mit Nasuada wäre er am Liebsten sofort los geflogen, aber er wusste, dass er warten musste. Nasuada würde Verdacht schöpfen wenn er sich jetzt aus dem Staub machen würde. Also hatte er beschlossen, bis zum Abend zu warten und dann unauffällig aus dem Lager zu verschwinden.

Aber die Stunden bis zum Abend schienen zäh wie Pech, die Sonne über ihm schien stehen geblieben zu sein...

Irgendwann kam er wieder bei seinem Zelt an. Er seufzte und betrat sein Lager. Langsam ließ er sich auf das schmale Feldbett sinken. Sein Blick schweifte ziellos durch den kleinen Raum, blieb mal hier und mal da hängen, ohne wirklich etwas wahrzunehmen.

Wieder und wieder ließ er Murtaghs Zeilen vor seinem geistigen Auge vorbeiziehen.

Was willst du... was ist passiert dass du das tust... was hat er dir angetan...?

Ein eisiges Gefühl ergriff von ihm Besitz. Eine Kälte die ihn fast lähmte. Drei Tage... drei Tage... drei Tage, in denen soviel passieren konnte...

_Die Luft war kühl. Es war windstill. Nichts war zu hören bis auf das leise Rauschen eines Baches irgendwo hinter den Bäumen. Die grünen Blätter warfen Schatten auf sein Gesicht. Die Sonne spiegelte sich in seinen Augen. Sie erschienen ihm hell, mit einem leichten goldenen Schimmer. Gerne hätte er gewusst was sie sahen, diese goldenen Augen._

_Er räusperte sich. Murtagh drehte sich zu ihm herum und sah ihn an. Sein Blick bohrte sich in seinen, schien ihn festzuhalten, machte ihn bewegungsunfähig. Aber es machte ihm nichts aus... _

_Er kam auf ihn zu, seinen Blick auf ihn geheftet. Er hob die Hand, strich ihm leicht über die Wange, lächelte, trat dann an ihm vorbei, löste damit die unsichtbaren Fesseln..._

_Seine Hand fühlte sich so warm an..._

Eragon schrak aus seinen Tagträumen hoch. Er spürte Saphiras Geist, ganz nah.

_Wenn du bei deinem Plan bleiben willst, solltest du dich jetzt auf den Weg machen._

Sofort war Eragon hellwach. Er sprang auf, zu schnell, wie ein Schwindelgefühl ihm kurz darauf klarmachte. Er schüttelte den Kopf und griff nach Umhang und Tasche, die er für den Fall einer plötzlichen Mission von Nasuada stets bereithielt. Sein Blick fiel auf sein Schwert. Er zögerte einen Moment, doch dann hob er es hoch und band den Gürtel um seine Hüfte.

_Du kommst also mit?_ fragte er vorsichtig.

_Natürlich. Ich kann dich doch nicht alleine in dein Verderben rennen lassen._

Eragon musste grinsen.

Dann trat er an eine Wand seines Zeltes und horchte hinaus in die anbrechende Nacht. Es war still. Und dennoch spürte Eragon jemanden, ganz in seiner Nähe.

_Nasuada hat Wachen geschickt. _

Es überraschte ihn nicht. Er hatte fast erwartet dass Nasuada ihm nicht ganz vertraute.

_Ich bin wohl doch zu leicht zu durchschauen... _stellte er grimmig fest.

Saphira ließ ein Geräusch wie ein Lachen erklingen.

_Mein Kleiner, du bist ein offenes Buch._

Eragons Grinsen erstarb. Entschlossen trat er von der Wand weg und versuchte es an der gegenüberliegenden Seite. Hier war niemand. Er wartete noch ein paar Minuten angespannt in der Dunkelheit, aber es blieb still.

Er murmelte ein paar magische Worte, Worte, die ihn mit den Schatten der Nacht verschmelzen lassen würden, dann ließ er sich auf die Knie herab und schlüpfte schnell und so gut wie geräuschlos unter der Plane hindurch nach draußen.

Er ließ sich Zeit für den Weg, auch wenn er am Liebsten gerannt wäre so schnell ihn seine Beine nur tragen konnten.

Es war mitten in der Nacht als er das Lager hinter sich gelassen hatte. Er spürte Saphira in der Ferne. Sie war voraus geflogen. Eragon wusste, dass er viel schneller gewesen wäre, wenn er mit ihr geflogen wäre, aber wenn sie jetzt gelandet wäre, hätte einer der Außenposten sie sicher gesehen. Und das letzte was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte waren lästige Soldaten, die ihm pflichtbewusst überall hin folgten.

Je weiter er sich vom Lager entfernte, desto schneller rannte er. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass er sich einmal mehr den Befehlen der Varden und seines eigenen Verstandes widersetzte. Aber ein Teil von ihm schrie danach. Und dieser Teil würde keine Ruhe geben, bis er es getan hatte. Diese plötzliche Entschlossenheit überraschte ihn. Sicher, sein schlechtes Gewissen war da und es war stark, schien ihn in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu ziehen. Aber er widerstand dem Drang und es fiel ihm erstaunlich leicht. Es gab ihm ein Gefühl der Freiheit, ein Gefühl, dass er schon so lange nicht mehr gehabt hatte. Er hatte es satt, so satt, immer nur das zu tun, was andere von ihm verlangten. Woher sollten sie wissen, ob das der richtige Weg war? Dass das, was sie ihm sagten, das Richtige für ihn war?

Die Antwort war einfach: sie wussten es nicht und hatten es nie gewusst.

Und vielleicht war jetzt der Zeitpunkt gekommen, sein Schicksal selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Zumindest versuchte er, sich das einzureden...

Die Sonne ging bereits auf, als er endlich so weit vom Lager entfernt war, dass er Saphira erlaubte zu landen und ihn aufzunehmen.

Schweigend flogen sie Richtung Norden.

Eragon wusste, dass sie noch immer sauer auf ihn war. Aber er konnte, und wollte, darauf keine Rücksicht nehmen.

Irgendwann tauchten in der Ferne zwischen den Bäumen die Rauchsäulen auf, nach denen er den Horizont die ganze Zeit abgesucht hatte. Die Feuer brannten schon seit ein paar Tagen, fanden scheinbar aber immer noch genug Futter.

Kein Wunder... dachte er schmerzvoll.

Der Anblick des Schlachtfeldes erinnerte ihn schmerzhaft an das, was wenige Tage zuvor hier passiert war. Der größte Turm der kleinen Verteidigungsanlage stand noch, von den übrigen Gebäuden waren nur noch schwarze, rauchende Reste geblieben, die sich wie Gerippe in den vom Rauch grauen Himmel streckten.

Eragon sah sich suchend um. Einige Dutzend Soldaten waren noch immer hier, versuchten, die Spuren des Kampfes zu beseitigen und die Anlage wieder aufzubauen. Ein halbes Dutzend großer Feuer brannten und spien dicke, schwarze Rauchwolken in den Himmel. Der ekelhafte Gestank von brennendem Fleisch stieg ihm in die Nase.

War er wirklich am richtigen Ort?

_Dort wo Blut zu Feuer wird._

Diese Stelle war der erste Ort der ihm eingefallen war. Frisches Blut, erst vor wenigen Tagen vergossen, wurde hier verbrannt, wurde eins mit dem Feuer...

Sein Blick glitt suchend über die Umgebung. Der Boden war uneben, hohe Felsen und viele kleine Baumgruppen boten zahlreiche Verstecke. Er entdeckte ein kleines Felsplateau, nicht weit vom Schlachtfeld entfernt, verborgen hinter meterhohen Tannen.

Er konnte nicht sagen wieso, aber er spürte einfach, dass das der richtige Ort war. Er teilte Saphira seine Gedanken mit und der Drache drehte bei und steuerte die Stelle an.

Saphira flog einen großen Bogen und verbarg sie beide hinter dicken Rauchwolken. Der Gestank war so beißend, dass Eragon die Luft anhielt. Nach wenigen Minuten landeten sie auf dem felsigen Boden des Plateaus und Eragon stieg ab. Er sah sich suchend um, entdeckte aber niemanden. Enttäuschung stieg in ihm auf, aber er kämpfte sie nieder.

In drei Tagen... er hat drei Tage gesagt! Er kann noch nicht hier sein...

Wieder und wieder sprach er diese Worte in Gedanken aus, wie ein Mantra. Aber dennoch blieb ein flaues Gefühl zurück.

_Es schien zu schön um wirklich real zu sein. Die Sonne versank hinter den Bäumen, tauchte die Lichtung in goldenes Licht. Er stand vor ihm, so nah dass er nur die Hand heben musste um ihn berühren zu können. _

_Er lächelte, lächelte dieses Lächeln, dass seine Knie weich werden ließ. Ihre Gesichter berührten sich fast, er spürte seinen warmen Atem auf seinen Lippen. Nah, so nah. Doch jedesmal, wenn er versuchte, den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen zu überwinden, zog er sich zurück. Es war ein Spiel, mit Regeln die nur sie beide kannten. Nichts weiter als ein Spiel..._

Die Sonne ging langsam hinter den Bäumen unter. Es erinnerte ihn an etwas, an wirre Gedanken, einsame Träume, die verschwammen, bevor er sie richtig greifen konnte...

Seit Stunden saß er da. Saphira war direkt neben ihm, die Augen wachsam in die Ferne gerichtet. Seine Hand ruhte auf ihrem Kopf, streichelte wieder und wieder über ihre tiefblauen Schuppen.

Er schluckte. Und dann stellte er die Frage, die seit Stunden in seinem Kopf kreiste.

_Was, wenn er nicht kommt...?_

Saphira seufzte. Sie blieb ihm die Antwort schuldig.

Gedankenverloren drehte er den Brief in seinen Händen. Er versuchte, sich vorzustellen wie Murtagh die Zeilen verfasste. Wie er wieder und wieder seine Worte durchstrich, nur um einen Moment später dasselbe nochmal zu schreiben... wie er sich umsah, voller Angst, man könnte ihn dabei beobachten...

Ein Kloß bildete sich in Eragons Hals.

Ein Geräusch ließ sie beide aufschrecken. Eragon sprang auf und griff nach seinem Schwert. Doch die Lichtung war leer. Hatte er sich das Rascheln nur eingebildet? Nein, jemand war hier, ganz in der Nähe...

Auch Saphira war aufgestanden. Ihr Blick glitt unstet über den Himmel, suchte nach einem fernen Schatten. Doch auch sie schien nichts zu entdecken.

„Eragon..."

Eragon fuhr herum, so schnell, dass er fast das Gleichgewicht verlor. Er stand direkt hinter ihm, so plötzlich als wäre er gerade aus dem Boden gewachsen.

Eragons Hände zitterten mit einem Mal so stark, dass er fast das Schwert fallen ließ.

Murtagh sah ihn an. Er versuchte zu lächeln, aber es gelang ihm nicht ganz. Hinter ihm landete Thorn, geschmeidig wie eine Katze. Seine Drachenaugen waren auf Saphira gerichtet.

Fassungslos starrte Eragon den roten Drachen an. Wo war er hergekommen? Und wieso hatte er ihn nicht kommen hören? Angst beschlich ihn. Er wollte etwas sagen, aber es schien, als hätten alle Worte ihn verlassen. Er konnte sie vor sich sehen, aber keines von ihnen packen.

Murtagh sah ihn an, wartend. Als der Blonde schwieg, seufzte er leise.

„Eragon..." Schon alleine der Klang seines Namens aus Murtaghs Mund jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken. Sein Körper war wie gelähmt. Wenn Murtagh ihn jetzt angreifen würde, würde er sich nicht wehren können...

Was ist nur los, verdammt, was ist nur los?

„Es... es tut mir leid, dass ich diesen Weg wählen musste... es ging nicht anders..." Murtagh sprach langsam, zögernd, als hätte er Angst dass jedes Wort eines zuviel sein könnte. Das gab Eragon die Gelegenheit, ihn genauer anzusehen. Und bot einen schrecklichen Anblick. Er war leichenblass, seine Wangen waren eingefallen und unter seinen Augen lagen tiefe, dunkle Schatten. Es schien ihm fast wie ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt noch aufrecht stehen konnte. Was immer in den letzten Tagen und Wochen mit ihm passiert war, es hatte ihn an seine körperlichen Grenzen geführt.

Dann erinnerte Eragon sich an Murtaghs Kampf gegen seinen Meister, Oromis. Murtagh hatte, nein, _Galbatorix,_ er hatte Murtaghs Körper benutzt, seine Hand geführt, als er Oromis...

Nein, er wollte nicht daran denken.

Er sah Murtagh an.

War es das, was aus Menschen wurde, die nicht länger Herr über ihren eigenen Körper waren? Wurden sie zu hilflosen Marionetten? Zu nichts weiter als den Schatten ihrer selbst?

Eragon spürte eine lähmende Angst in sich aufsteigen. Diese Macht über jemanden, die Macht ihn vollkommen zu unterwerfen, seelisch, körperlich... nein, niemand sollte diese Kraft besitzen!

„Hör zu... ich hab nicht viel Zeit... aber ich musste... mit dir reden..." Murtaghs Stimme war leise geworden, dennoch riss sie Eragon aus seinen Gedanken. Er starrte Murtagh an.

„Weiß... weiß er dass du hier bist?"

Murtagh verzog die Lippen zu einem humorlosen Lächeln.

„Was denkst du...?"

Eragon schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Die Frage war dumm gewesen. Aber Murtaghs Antwort hatte auch seine letzten Zweifel davon geschwemmt. Was immer Murtagh hier tat, es hatte nichts mit Galbatorix zu tun. Er war heimlich hierher gekommen, nur um mit ihm zu reden.

Und dieser Gedanke war so süß...

„Du musst weg von hier, ihr alle müsst weg von ihr. Dieser Krieg ist vorbei."

„Was meinst du damit?" fragte Eragon verwirrt.

Murtagh sah ihn ernst an: „Es ist vorbei, ihr habt keine Möglichkeit mehr, diesen Kampf zu gewinnen. Galbatorix hat... er hat..."

Er versuchte, weiterzusprechen, aber seine Zunge schien plötzlich wie gelähmt. Er schien mit sich zu ringen, doch den Kampf zu verlieren. Er senkte den Kopf, starrte auf den Boden und begann leise zu murmeln. Eragon machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, streckte eine Hand aus, wollte seine Schulter berühren.

„Murtagh... was ist los?"

Murtaghs Kopf schnellte so schnell nach oben, dass Eragon erschrocken zurückwich. Seine Hand schloss sich instinktiv fester um den Griff seines Schwertes. Murtaghs Blick war gequält, etwas schien ihm schreckliche Schmerzen zu bereiten.

„Es ist vorbei." sagte er noch einmal.

„Ich verstehe nicht..."

„Ihr könnt ihn nicht mehr töten, er hat..."

Erneut brach er ab und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

Und Eragon verstand plötzlich. Es war wie bei Sloan. Er hatte den wahren Namen des Mannes erraten und ihn gezwungen, seinem Befehl zu folgen. Aber im Gegensatz zu Galbatorix hatte er das nur getan um ihm zu helfen.

Aber er wusste, niemand konnte einem Befehl widerstehen, der von dem kam der seinen wahren Namen kannte. Niemand. Und scheinbar hatte Galbatorix Murtaghs Stimme gelähmt.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Murtagh die Hände wieder sinken ließ. Sein Gesicht glänzte schweißnass.

„Erinnerst du dich an das was er zu dem Elfen gesagt hat?"

Eragon antwortete nicht. Wieso fing er wieder damit an? Er wollte sich nicht erinnern...

„Er hat gesagt, er würde ein Gott werden."

Jetzt horchte Eragon auf. Er erinnerte sich an die Worte des Königs, hatte sie aber als Unsinn, als Übertreibung, abgetan. Niemand, nicht einmal Galbatorix, könnte ein solche Macht erlangen. Das war nicht möglich...

Murtagh schien seine Gedanken gelesen zu haben, denn er nickte.

„Doch, er hat es getan. Er... er... ich kann nicht sagen wie... aber er kann... er kann nicht mehr sterben!"

Eragon blickte ihn ungläubig an. Nur langsam wurde ihm klar was das bedeutete. Wenn Murtagh wirklich recht hatte und Galbatorix nicht mehr getötet werden konnte... dann waren sie verloren...

Nein, das konnte nicht sein, das war unmöglich!

_Glaub ihm nicht!_

Die ganze Zeit über hatte Saphira geschwiegen, aber nun platzen die Worte aus ihr heraus und mit ihnen ein unverhohlener Hass. Eragon musste sie nicht einmal ansehen um zu erraten, dass sie Murtagh und seinen Drachen am liebsten auf der Stelle in Stücke gerissen hätte.

Als er nicht antwortete, wiederholte sie ihre Worte, diesmal noch eindringlicher.

_Eragon, er lügt uns an! Er ist der Feind, wir können ihm nicht glauben!_

Eragon versuchte, ihre Gedanken auszublenden. Er wusste, er verletzte sie damit, aber im Moment gab es wichtigeres! Wenn Murtagh recht hatte... dann war alles, was sie getan hatten, umsonst gewesen...

„Und wieso sagst du mir das? Wieso hast du mir diesen Brief geschrieben?"

„Ich habe den Brief nicht geschrieben."

Eragon erinnerte sich an seine wirren Fantasien und kam sich plötzlich unglaublich dumm vor...

„Selbst wenn ich gewollt hätte, ich hätte dir nicht schreiben können. Nicht mit meiner eigenen Hand. In dem Moment in dem ich es versucht hätte..." Murtagh brach ab und sein Blick fiel auf das Stück Papier, das Eragon bei seiner Ankunft achtlos hatte fallen lassen.

Eragon nickte knapp. Das hätte er eigentlich wissen müssen. Galbatorix überließ nichts dem Zufall. Und nachdem Murtagh schon einmal seinen Befehl missachtet hatte...

Und plötzlich wurde im bewusst, in welcher Gefahr er sich befand, sie beide sich befanden. Wenn der König erfahren würde, was Murtagh getan hatte, würde er ihn...

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich Nasuada davon überzeugen kann, aufzugeben." begann Eragon langsam. Murtagh runzelte die Stirn.

„In dem Fall werdet ihr sterben." sagte er schlicht.

Eragon schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein. Ich bin sicher, dass wir einen Weg finden werden. Die Elfen..."

Murtagh lachte auf. Als er weitersprach, war seine Stimme mit Verachtung erfüllt.

„Die Elfen! Was haben die Elfen in diesem Krieg bisher geleistet? Gar nichts! Und sie werden mit euch untergehen!"

Eragons Augen weiteten sich.

„Das stimmt nicht und das weißt du. Wir werden einen Weg finden, auch er muss einen Schwachpunkt haben! Es ist noch nicht zu spät! Und mit deiner Hilfe..."

Murtaghs hasserfüllter Blick ließ ihn verstummen.

„Glaubst du das wirklich? Glaubst du, ich würde noch hier stehen und mit dir reden wenn er einen _Schwachpunkt_ hätte?" Seine Stimme war ein leises Zischen geworden. Er trat langsam auf Eragon zu.

„Ihr hattet eure Chance, du und dein chaotischer Haufen von Möchtegernkämpfern. Aber ihr habt zu lange gewartet und jetzt ist es zu spät. Ihr habt die Wahl, ihr könnt aufgeben und eure kümmerlichen kleinen Leben retten oder hier bleiben und sterben."

Seine Augen funkelten gefährlich. Eragon wich unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück und umschloss den Griff seines Schwertes fester. Innerlich kochte er vor Wut. Was Murtagh da sagte, war vollkommen absurd...!

„Es wäre besser für dich, wenn du tust was ich dir sage."

„Woher willst du wissen, was besser für mich wäre, du kennst mich nicht!" Eragon schrie ihn jetzt an, die Stimme von einer Wut erfüllt, die er von sich selbst bisher nicht gekannt hatte.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wovon du da redest und was du da verlangst! Und wenn das alles ist, was du zu sagen hast, dann brauche ich dich nicht!"

Das Funkeln verschwand aus den Augen seines Bruders. Und an seine Stelle trat...nichts.

Eragon bereute seine Worte plötzlich. Und wusste nicht einmal genau wieso.

„Ja... vielleicht hast du recht." Murtaghs Stimme war wieder leise geworden, aller Zorn war aus ihr gewichen.

Er drehte sich langsam um und ging zurück zu Thorn. Eragon spürte wie Saphira sich hinter ihm bewegte.

_Tu es, töte ihn!_

Eragon antwortete nicht.

_Eine bessere Gelegenheit findet sich vielleicht nie wieder!_

Sie war angespannt. Ihre Krallen bohrten sich tief in den felsigen Boden.

_Eragon..!_

„Es tut mir leid!" rief Eragon ihm hinterher.

Murtagh reagierte nicht.

„Lass mich dir helfen!" Seiner Stimme war seine Hilflosigkeit deutlich anzumerken. Er hoffte nur dass Murtagh es nicht hörte.

Endlich blieb er stehen, aber er sah Eragon nicht an als er antwortete: „Du kannst mir nicht helfen."

„Aber... vielleicht gibt es einen Weg!"

Jetzt wandte er sich doch um. Sein Blick war hart.

„Du hast es doch selbst gesagt: ich kann mir nur selbst helfen."

Eine stumme Verzweiflung schien von Eragon Besitz zu ergreifen.

„Ja... aber wenn es einen anderen Weg gibt..."

„Es gibt keinen anderen Weg..."

„Aber..."

„NEIN!" schrie Murtagh so heftig, dass Eragon zusammenzuckte. Hinter sich konnte er Saphira bedrohlich knurren hören.

„Glaubst du, ich hätte nicht alles versucht? Glaubst du, ich hätte nicht alles getan, um eine Lösung zu finden? Aber jede noch so kleine Hoffnung die ich hatte ist am Ende doch zu Staub zerfallen!"

Eragon schluckte. Er öffnete den Mund, wollte etwas entgegnen, aber er musste erkennen, dass es nichts gab was er noch hätte sagen können.

Murtagh sah ihn lange an. Ein trauriges Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

„Denk daran was ich dir gesagt habe. Denn wie es aussieht..." Er schenkte ihm einen düsteren Blick. Eragon schluckte.

„Wie es aussieht, werden wir uns wohl nicht wiedersehen..."

Er wandte sich wieder um und ging zu seinem Drachen. Geschickt stieg er in den Sattel und wenige Augenblicke später erhob Thorn sich schon mit ein paar kräftigen Flügelschlägen in die Luft.

_Noch können wir sie aufhalten!_

Saphira machte ein paar Schritte vorwärts. Doch Eragon hörte ihre Worte gar nicht. Wie hypnotisiert starrte er dem dunkelhaarigen hinterher, der am Himmel immer kleiner und kleiner wurde.

Murtagh drehte sich kein einziges Mal zu ihm um.

o

Die Wälder und Wiesen flossen unter Eragon dahin wie ein unendlicher grüner Strom, verschwommen, ohne klare Konturen.

Stunden vergingen, aber er spürte es kaum. Wieder und wieder ließ er seine Begegnung mit Murtagh in seinen Gedanken Revue passieren, wieder und wieder hörte er seine Worte, sah sein Gesicht, von heftigen Emotionen verzerrt.

Und wieder und wieder stellte er sich die Frage, ob das alles wirklich wahr war. Sein ganzes Wesen sträubte sich gegen den Gedanken, dass alles, wofür sie gekämpft und gelitten hatten, dass all die Opfer die der Krieg sie schon gekostet hatte, dass all dies umsonst gewesen sein sollte. Es konnte, es durfte nicht so sein!

Doch auch wenn er tief in seinem Inneren wusste, dass es die Wahrheit war, wünschte er sich in diesem Moment doch nichts sehnlicher als dass jedes Wort aus Murtaghs Mund nichts weiter als eine Lüge gewesen war...

o

Laufen, rennen, immer weiter. Einen Fuß vor den anderen setzen, keine Geräusche hören bis auf das stetige dumpfe Stampfen der eigenen Stiefel auf dem ausgetrockneten Boden.

Als Eragon das Lager endlich erreichte, kam es ihm vor, als sei er Tage oder Wochen weg gewesen. So viel schien passiert zu sein. Hier waren sie, schliefen in ihren Zelten, schärften ihre Waffen, schürten ihren Hass. Und nur sie standen Galbatorix noch im Weg. Sie waren alles, was dieses Land noch hatte...

Und dann spürte er sie, eine kriechende Angst, die sich wie lähmendes Gift um seinen Gedanken legte. Verloren, alles verloren...

Er lief schneller, dann begann er zu rennen. Als er sein Zelt endlich erreichte und die dünne Plane hinter sich fallen ließ, hatte er das Gefühl, nicht mehr atmen zu können. Keuchend blieb er stehen und schloss die Augen. Doch die Angst verging nur langsam, quälend langsam.

Er war so mit sich selbst beschäftigt, dass er die Gestalt nicht bemerkte, die auf seinem Feldbett saß und schweigend zu ihm hinüber sah.


	3. Look into the Mirror of your Soul

Erstveröffentlichung Kapitel 3: 30.10.2009

**3. Look into the Mirror of your Soul **

„Wieso kannst du nicht einmal tun was man dir sagt...?"

Eragon zuckte heftig zusammen und fuhr herum. Arya saß auf seinem Bett und sah zu ihm hinüber. Unwillkürlich glitt sein Blick unter das Bett, suchte nach dem Stoff, in den er Murtaghs Schwert gewickelt hatte. Das Päckchen war nicht mehr da.

Als er nicht antwortete, stand Arya langsam auf. Sie sah sich in dem kleinen Zelt um, ihr Blick schien etwas zu suchen aber nicht zu finden.

Ihre Stimme war leise, als sie fortfuhr: „Du solltest dir langsam darüber klar werden, was dir wichtig ist, Eragon. Es steht zu viel auf dem Spiel um egoistische Entscheidungen zu treffen."

Eragon runzelte die Stirn. Dasselbe hatte Saphira zu ihm gesagt, an dem Tag als er sich davongeschlichen hatte. Andere Worte, aber dieselbe Bedeutung. Trotz stieg in ihm auf. Wieso glaubte eigentlich jeder, dass er wüsste was für ihn am Besten sei?

„Und wenn ich egoistisch sein will?" Er hatte Mühe seine Stimme ruhig zu halten.

Arya hob den Kopf und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Eine Weile sagte sie nichts, sah ihn nur an. Eragon fühlte sich unter ihrem bohrenden Blick immer unwohler. Wie ein kleiner Junge, den man beim Naschen aus der Zuckerdose erwischt hatte...

Sie seufzte.

„Wieso machst du es mir so schwer, Eragon. Ich versuche doch nur, dir zu helfen."

In das Gefühl von Trotz mischte sich Zorn.

„Nein. Du versuchst nur, dir selber zu helfen. Dir und den Varden."

Aryas schmale Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Eragon zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Noch nie hatte er so mit ihr geredet. Er widerstand dem Drang, sich zu entschuldigen.

„Du hast recht."

Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung.

„Ich helfe den Varden. Weil das meine Aufgabe ist. Und es ist ebenso die deine."

Er sah sie nicht an, als er antwortete: „Und was ist mit dem was ich will?"

Arya lächelte ein trauriges Lächeln.

„Leider können wir nicht immer das tun was wir wollen. Du wirst das eines Tages verstehen."

„Ich hab es ihm versprochen." sagte er hilflos.

Arya seufzte erneut.

„Eragon, wir können ihm nicht helfen."  
Eragon schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Ihr könntet ihm helfen, aber ihr wollt es nicht!"

„Er hat sich für die falsche Seite entschieden, er..."

„Nein, er hat sich nicht entschieden, er wurde gezwungen und das weißt du ganz genau!" unterbrach Eragon sie barsch.

Aryas Blick wurde hart.

„Ich werde darüber nicht mit dir diskutieren, Eragon."

Eragon schnappte nach Luft. Zu gerne hätte er sie angeschrien. Aber er wusste, dass er bereits viel weiter gegangen war als ihm zustand. Er atmete langsam ein und aus, versuchte, sich nur auf die Luft zu konzentrieren, die durch seine Nasenlöcher strömte. Erleichtert spürte er, wie sein Zorn sich etwas legte.

„Verzeih mir. Ich... habe die Beherrschung verloren." presste er zögernd hervor. Doch selbst in seinen Ohren klangen die Worte nicht ehrlich.

Ein Hauch von Traurigkeit schlich sich in Aryas Gesicht, als sie antwortete: „Hör mir zu, Eragon. Ich verstehe seine Gefühle. Er ist dein Bruder und du willst ihm helfen. Aber es ist zu spät, wir können nichts mehr für ihn tun. Er ist verloren."

Eragon schloss die Augen. Es lag viel Wahrheit in ihren Worten. Und es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, in der er genauso gedacht hatte.

Doch das war lange her.

Arya schwieg, schien darauf zu warten, dass er etwas sagte. Doch Eragon blieb stumm. Er hatte alles gesagt, was er sagen konnte und wollte. Jedes weitere Wort wäre Verschwendung.

„Also war er wirklich dort?" fragte sie nach einer Weile.

Eragon nickte.

„Was hat er von dir gewollt?"

Eragon hatte sich vor dieser Frage gefürchtet. Wie konnte er ihr klarmachen, dass sie möglicherweise ihre letzte Chance, den Tyrannen zu stürzen, vertan hatten?

„Er..." begann er zögernd. „ Er hat mich gewarnt. Er sagt, es ist Galbatorix gelungen, unsterblich zu werden..."

Eragon sah Arya an, versuchte an ihrem Gesicht abzulesen, was sie jetzt wohl dachte. Aber wie so oft war das Gesicht der Elfe ausdruckslos und machten es ihm unmöglich zu erkennen was in ihr vorging.

Eine kleine Ewigkeit lang sah sie ihn nur an.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass er... das gemeint hat?" War da ein Zittern in ihrer Stimme?

Eragon nickte zögerlich und wiederholte Murtaghs Worte. Arya hörte ihm zu, unterbrach ihn kein einziges Mal.

„Das muss es sein, was Galbatorix die ganze Zeit gesucht hat. Der Grund aus dem er bisher nicht selbst in den Krieg eingegegriffen hat. Aber ich..." Eragon stockte und rang mit den Worten.

„Ich verstehe das nicht. ... Wie kann das sein? Woher hat er diese Kräfte?"

Arya schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Als sie sprach, war ihre Stimme sehr leise: „Ich weiß es nicht, Eragon. Die Magie ist ein großes Mysterium, für jeden für uns. Und egal wie lange wir leben, es wird uns wohl niemals gelingen, ihre ganze Kraft zu erfassen und zu verstehen. Die Magie ist so alt wie diese Welt und mächtiger, als du oder ich es uns vorstellen können. Galbatorix hat so viele Jahre damit verbracht, sie zu studieren. Er hat Schriften gesammelt, Geschichten studiert. Niemand kann sagen, auf welche Geheimnisse er dabei gestoßen sein könnte."

Eragon runzelte die Stirn und dachte über ihre Worte nach. Tausend Fragen schwirrten ihm durch den Kopf.

„Aber wie kann das sein... wie kann es sein, dass es diese Dinge gibt? Wie konnte man zulassen, dass ein Mensch... ein Reiter, eine derartige Macht erlangt?"

Arya sah zu Boden. Als sie sprach, klang ihre Stimme seltsam alt.

„Schon früher hat es Magier gegeben, die sich mit der alten und vergessenen Magie beschäftigt haben. Magier, die verbotene Zauber erlernten, Worte nutzten, die niemand jemals kennen sollte. Und die Aufzeichnungen darüber anfertigten, was sie taten. Aber ihr Streben nach unendlicher Macht, nach Unsterblichkeit und den Geheimnissen dieser Welt hat sie früher oder später vernichtet, einen nach dem anderen. Doch auch wenn sie selbst starben, es gab immer etwas, was zurückblieb."

„Das ist diesmal anders. Diesmal können wir nicht darauf hoffen, dass Galbatorix sich selbst vernichtet," sagte Eragon müde. „Wir haben versagt. Murtagh hat recht, wir haben zu lange gewartet."

„Es ist noch nicht zu spät." Arya blickte ihn ernst an.

„Noch ist nichts verloren. Und wir haben einen großen Vorteil ihm gegenüber."

„Und der wäre?" fragte Eragon langsam.

Arya lächelte: „Er unterschätzt uns. Das ist unser größter Trumpf und wir müssen ihn nutzen. Und... wir haben dich. Eine wahr gewordene Legende. Die Speerspitze unseres Widerstandes."

Eragon lächelte schief. In seinen Augen war das keine wirkliche Beruhigung.

Arya trat auf ihn zu und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Wir dürfen die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben. Denn in dem Moment, in dem wir es tun, hat er gewonnen."

Dann trat sie an ihm vorbei. Eragon drehte sich noch einmal zu ihr um.

„Was wirst du jetzt tun?"

Arya blieb stehen und sah ihn über die Schulter hinweg an.

„Ich werde mit Nasuada sprechen. Vielleicht können wir deine neuen Informationen zu unserem Vorteil nutzen."

Sie wandte sich wieder um und schob die Zeltplane zur Seite. Doch bevor sie hindurchtrat, blieb sie noch einmal stehen.

„Eragon? Versprichst du mir etwas?" Sie sah ihn nicht an.

„Bitte gehe nie wieder alleine fort. Egal was passiert. Versprichst du mir das?"

Eragon zögerte, wohl wissend, was sie meinte.

„Ja." sagte er schließlich.

_Ich versuche es..._

Arya verließ das Zelt und ließ ihn alleine zurück. Er seufzte tief, fühlte sich plötzlich unendlich erschöpft und müde. Dann fiel sein Blick auf ein Stück Stoff auf dem Feldbett. Er erkannte es sofort. Die helle Zeltplane spiegelte sich auf der blanken Klinge des Breitschwertes. Eragon trat an sein Feldbett, hob das Schwert auf und drehte es langsam in den Händen. Die Klinge war schwer, schwerer als seine eigene. Der dunkle Stoff, der um den Griff gewickelt war, war an einigen Stellen abgewetzt und schmutzig. Eragon umfasste den Griff fester, drehte sein Handgelenk und ließ die Klinge einmal im Kreis sausen.

Dann griff er nach dem Stoff, wickelte das Schwert wieder darin ein und schob das Päckchen zurück unter das Bett.

Hoffnung.

Arya hatte recht, Hoffnung war ihre größte Waffe. Ohne sie waren sie verloren. Und mit ihnen vielleicht die einzige Möglichkeit einer besseren Zukunft.

Dennoch fiel es ihm immer schwerer, noch zu hoffen.

Als er da draußen mit Murtagh gesprochen hatte, war ihm ihr ganzer Kampf absurd vorgekommen, hoffnungslos, dumm...

Wie sollten er und ein paar Soldaten und Magier es schaffen, den mächtigsten und grausamsten Drachenreiter zu besiegen, den es jemals gegeben hatte? Wie sollten sie das schaffen, was schon so vielen vor ihnen nicht gelungen war?

Indem wir nicht aufgeben. Indem wir für das einstehen, was gut und richtig ist.

Ja, in einem Punkt irrte sich Murtagh. Es war noch nicht vorbei. Sie waren noch hier. Und sie hatten ein Ziel.

Ein Ziel, für das es sich zu kämpfen lohnte. Für dass es sich zu sterben lohnte.

Nein, sie würden niemals aufgeben...

o

Als Eragon Stunden später zwischen den Wachen hindurch trat und das Zelt hinter sich ließ, hatte er das Gefühl, eine schwere Last würde ihm von den Schultern genommen.

Sie hatten ihm nicht geglaubt, hatten Murtaghs Worte als Lügen abgetan, als Teil eines weiteren teuflischen Plans des Königs. Natürlich, Eragon konnte es ihnen nicht verdenken. Es fiel leichter, das schreckliche zu verleugnen als anzuerkennen, dass sie möglicherweise versagt hatten.

Doch bei all ihren Versicherungen, bei all den starken Worten und mächtigen Argumenten, stand ihn ihre Angst und Unsicherheit überdeutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

_Sie sollten aufhören zu diskutieren und endlich anfangen zu handeln._ schnaubte Saphira in seinen Gedanken.

_Lass sie..._ antwortete Eragon erschöpft. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran wie schwer es ihm selbst gefallen war, es zu glauben.

Er spürte ihren heißen Atem in seinem Nacken und drehte sich zu ihr um. Die blaue Drachendame hatte der Versammlung wie immer durch eine Lücke in einer Wand des Zeltes beigewohnt und kam nun mit langsamen Schritten auf ihn zu.

_Sie lassen? Du hast es doch selbst gesagt: wir haben keine Zeit mehr. Und jeder Moment, den wir verstreichen lassen, ist ein verschwendeter Moment._

Eragon sah sie nachdenklich an.

_Aber wir brauchen einen Plan. Wir haben schon genug Fehler gemacht... ich habe schon genug Fehler gemacht._

Saphiras Brüllen in seinen Gedanken ließ ihn zusammenfahren.

_Kein Wort mehr! Du hast keinen Fehler gemacht. Ohne dich hätten wir diese Informationen gar nicht!_

Eragon lächelte schief. Normalerweise hätten ihre tröstenden Worte die düsteren Gedanken aus seinem Kopf vertrieben, doch diesmal wollte es nicht recht klappen...

Er drehte ihr den Rücken zu und streckte sich ausgiebig. Er hatte das absurde Gefühl, in den letzten Stunden um Jahre gealtert zu sein. So viel schien passiert zu sein und er schien immer mehr die Kontrolle über alles zu verlieren.

E warf über die Schulter einen Blick zu Saphira, sah sie nachdenklich an.

„Saphira, lass uns fliegen." sagte er schließlich.

Die Drachendame senkte senkte ihren Kopf, bis er sich mit seinem auf Augenhöhe befand.

_Eine gute Idee. Fliegen befreit die Gedanken._ sagte sie und ließ ein zufriedenes Schnurren erklingen.

Eragon musste gegen seinen Willen grinsen. Dann trat er an ihre Seite und zog sich auf ihren Rücken. Einen Sattel brauchte er nicht. Er hatte nicht vor, besonders lange in der Luft zu bleiben. Aber im Moment fiel ihm das Atmen am Boden seltsam schwer...

Mit wenigen Flügelschlägen erhob Saphira sich in die Lüfte. Die Wände der Zelte um sie herum erbebten im von ihr erzeugten Luftzug. Eragon beobachtete fasziniert, wie die Zelte unter ihnen langsam immer kleiner und kleiner wurden. Gesichter verschwammen zu hellen Flecken, ausgetretene Wege bildeten ein riesiges Labyrinth, Zeltplanen wurden zu sandfarbenen Ebenen, die sich im Wind wie Dünen in der Wüste bewegten.

Hier oben war es kalt. Schon nach kurzer Zeit begann er zu zittern, dennoch genoss er den Flug. Er vermisste es, einfach nur mit Saphira zu fliegen.

Die Drachendame sagte irgendetwas zu ihm, doch Eragon hörte ihr nicht mehr zu.

Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück zu dem Gespräch mit Nasuada und ihren Vertrauten. Es schien eine Ewigkeit gedauert zu haben. Unter ihren bohrenden Fragen und Vorwürfen wegen seiner Leichtsinnigkeit war er sich wie ein Angeklagter vor Gericht vorgekommen.

Und Nasuada hatte ihn nicht einmal angesehen, die ganze Zeit nicht.

Scheinbar unberührt hatte sie seinen Ausführungen zugehört, den Blick gesenkt, als würde sie das gehörte abwägen. Aber er hatte in ihren Augen gesehen, wie schwer es ihr fiel, diese Fassade aus Selbstbeherrschung aufrecht zu erhalten. Und er war sich sicher, wäre er nicht der Drachenreiter der er war, sie hätte ihn für seinen Verrat schwer bestraft.

Er hatte sie hintergangen. Er fühlte sich schlecht deswegen, aber er klammerte sich an den Gedanken, dass es womöglich das beste für sie gewesen war.

Und sie würde ihm verzeihen. Hoffentlich...

o

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer der Erleichterung verließ Arya Nasuadas Zelt. Die Anführerin der Varden und einige ihrer Hauptmänner würden auch noch die nächsten Stunden grübelnd und diskutierend über ihren Karten und Plänen verbringen, aber sie hatte für einen Tag genug gehört. Und sie wusste, dass es noch weitere Tage und Nächte dauern konnte, bis sie zu einem brauchbaren Ergebnis kommen würden.

Nachdem Eragon gegangen war, hatte es hitzige Diskussionen gegeben, in denen es nicht zuletzt Zweifel an Eragon selbst und seiner Position als Drachenreiter gegeben hatte. Unter anderen Umständen hätte Arya sich für ihn eingesetzt, aber dieses Mal musste sie zugeben, dass Nasuada und ihre Männer gute Gründe dafür hatten, wütend auf den jungen Reiter zu sein.

Anfangs hatte sie noch Zweifel gehabt, Hoffnung, dass Eragons Verschwinden nichts mit der angeblichen Nachricht seines Bruders zu tun hatten, doch diese Zweifel waren verschwunden, als sie in seinem verlassenen Zelt das versteckte Schwert gefunden hatte. Sie kannte die Klinge nicht, wusste aber sofort, dass es die des feindlichen Reiters gewesen war. Und sie war wütend gewesen, dass Eragon sie versteckt hatte, dass er offenbar Geheimnisse vor ihnen, vor ihr, hatte.

Dann hatte sie gewartet, Stunde um Stunde, war immer wieder in sein Zelt hinein- und hinausgegangen, nur um wieder und wieder festzustellen, dass der Junge und Saphira noch immer nicht zurück waren. Nasuada hatte sofort Truppen entsenden wollen, die ihn suchen und zurückbringen sollten, aber Arya hatte sie davon abgehalten. Ein dummer Fehler, wie sie mittlerweile glaubte. Sie hatte eine Panik verhindern wollen. Die Stimmung im Lager war eh schon angespannt genug. Aber vielleicht hätte das Auftauchen von mehreren Dutzend Soldaten Eragon wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgeholt. Und ihm endlich klargemacht, auf welcher Seite er in diesem Krieg stand, wer seine Freunde, und vor allem, wer seine Feinde waren.

Murtagh. Immer wieder Murtagh. Wie ein dunkler Schatten lag sein Geist über dem von Eragon.

In der letzten Zeit hatte er kaum noch von ihm gesprochen und sie hatte fast gehofft, dass er ihn endgültig aus seinen Gedanken verbannt hatte. Sich endlich damit abgefunden hatte, dass er ihn nicht würde retten können. Der Kampf gegen ihn würde ihm viel leichter fallen, wenn er sich nicht mehr von seinen Emotionen leiten lassen würde.

Aber sie hatte sich geirrt. Dabei glaubte sie nicht einmal, dass Eragon es mit Absicht tat. Nein, wahrscheinlich war er selbst sich gar nicht darüber im klaren, wie stark seine Bindung zu seinem ehemaligen Mitstreiter noch immer war. In seinen Augen tat er wohl einfach nur das, was er immer tat. Er versuchte, denen zu helfen, die litten.

Doch seine Gefühle für Murtagh, waren es nun Freundschaft, Mitleid oder das Gefühl, ihn im Stich gelassen zu haben, schwächten ihn. Machten ihn zu einem leichten Ziel für seine Feinde.

Und der König wusste das, dessen war sie sich sicher. Und Eragon war so blind, dass er nicht einmal bemerkte wie leicht er sich durch seine Gegner manipulieren ließ. Murtaghs Nachricht und seine heimliche Flucht waren dafür das beste Beispiel. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis ihm diese Gefühle zum Verhängnis werden würden. Alles, was ihr übrig blieb, war an seine Vernunft zu appellieren. Und zu versuchen, an seiner Seite zu sein, wenn es eines Tages zum entscheidenden Kampf kommen sollte. Ihm den Rücken freizuhalten und ihn aufzufangen, wenn die Situation es erforderte.

Nachdenklich ging sie über den Zeltplatz. Es wurde langsam dunkel und am Himmel konnte man die ersten Sterne sehen. Sie warf einen schnellen Blick auf den Hügel, auf dem Eragon sein kleine Zelt errichtet hatte. Er war leer. Scheinbar waren er und Saphira zu einem abendlichen Flug aufgebrochen.

Sie hoffte inständig, dass Saphira die Gelegenheit nutzen würde, ihm ins Gewissen zu reden.

Früher hätte sie selbst vielleicht noch mit ihm sprechen können. Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, in dem ihm kaum eine Meinung wichtiger gewesen wäre als ihre. Er hatte ihr vertraut wie kaum jemand anderem. Doch nach und nach hatte sich das geändert. Langsam, schleichend, so dass sie es erst gemerkt hatte, als es wohl schon längst zu spät war.

Vielleicht hätte die Geschichte eine andere Wendung genommen, wenn sie seine Gefühle für sie erwidert hätte. Sie genutzt hätte, um ihn auf den richtigen Weg zu führen. Aber dafür war es jetzt zu spät. Eragon war nicht mehr der Bauernsohn, den sie kennengelernt hatte. Er wurde erwachsen und entfernte sich langsam aber sicher immer weiter von ihr. Und irgendwann würde sie die Hand ausstrecken und ihn nicht mehr erreichen können.

Die Zeit rann ihnen davon wie Sand durch ihre bloßen Finger. Jeder Tag brachte sie näher an das Unausweichliche heran.

Alles was ihr blieb, war die Hoffnung, dass Eragon an jenem Tag bereit sein würde...

o

Langsamer als nötig ging Murtagh durch die ihm so vertrauten Korridore von Uru'baen. Sein Magen zog sich bei dem Gedanken an die Begegnung die ihm bevorstand schmerzhaft zusammen. Am liebsten hätte er sich umgedreht und wäre davongerannt. Doch er wusste nur zu gut, dass er keine Möglichkeit hatte, dem zu entkommen, was hinter den dicken Mauern auf ihn wartete.

Er hatte es versucht, anfangs. Als er noch Hoffnung hatte, Hoffnung auf Flucht, auf Rettung, Hoffnung darauf, dass alles schon irgendwie gutgehen würde.

Die Wunden aus dieser Zeit schmerzten bis heute.

Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück zu seiner Begegnung mit seinem Bruder.

Noch immer kam es ihm wie ein Wunder vor, dass er es geschafft hatte, Eragon zu treffen, ohne dass irgendjemand etwas mitbekommen hatte.

Es hatte ihn einige Anstrengungen und sehr viel List gekostet, eine Nachricht bis zum Lager der Varden zu schicken. Und selbst als er das geschafft hatte, war er sich noch fast sicher gewesen, dass die Zeilen seinen Bruder nie erreichen würden. Stunde um Stunde, Tag um Tag hatte er gewartet und dabei beinahe alle Hoffnung verloren. Doch dann war einer der Boten zurückgekehrt, und mit ihm die Nachricht, dass der Brief seinen Bestimmungsort erreicht hatte. Die bloße Erinnerung daran ließ sein Herz einen Sprung machen, wie ein Echo des Gefühls, was er in dem Moment gehabt hatte.

Natürlich hatte er gewusst, dass er sich damit in Lebensgefahr brachte. Nein, nicht nur sich, auch Eragon und jeden, der sonst davon wusste, jeden, dem die Nachricht in die Hände gefallen sein mochte. Und ein jeder von ihnen hätte ihn verraten können...

Trotzdem. Die Tatsache, dass Eragon seinen Brief gelesen hatte und wirklich gekommen war, dass er auf ihn gewartet hatte, sie war so unendlich tröstlich. Er wusste, er hatte keinen Grund, sich deswegen irgendwelche Hoffnungen zu machen. Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass es nichts bedeutete. Es war Neugier, allenfalls Mitleid. Das was sein Herz sich wünschte, mehr als alles andere, war unerreichbar...

Dennoch schlug es bei dem Gedanken an ihre Begegnung schneller und erfüllte ihn mit einem Gefühl von Glück, dass er schon verloren geglaubt hatte.

Idiotisch.

Er spürte Thorns Anwesenheit in seinen Gedanken. Warm und tröstend legten sich die Gedanken seines Drachen um seine eigenen.

Murtagh stieß ihn von sich. Er wollte, brauchte keinen Trost. Trost bedeutete Schwäche.

Und er konnte nicht schwach sein, nicht hier, nicht heute.

Er trat unter einem hohen Bogen hindurch und sah vor sich die großen Flügeltüren zu Galbatorix' Thronsaal. Die Jahrhunderte hatten das wertvolle Holz fast schwarz werden lassen. Die riesenhaften geschnitzten Figuren wirkten wie Ungeheuer aus einer Albtraumwelt...

Murtagh schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Das war vollkommen albern. Es waren nur alte Schnitzereien, nichts weiter. Seine Angst trübte seine Sinne.

Langsam trat er auf das Tor zu. Er hob die Arme um die gewaltigen Torflügel aufzustoßen, doch bevor er sie berühren konnte, glitten sie von selbst auseinander. Völlig lautlos öffnete sich das Tor und gab den Blick auf den riesigen Thronsaal frei. Und auf Galbatorix.

Der Tyrann saß auf seinem Thron, einem gewaltigen Massiv aus Stein und Holz, dass sich perfekt in den großen Saal einfügte und jedem, der ihn betrat, unmissverständlich klarmachte, wie klein und unbedeutend er angesichts des Königs war.

Murtagh trat zögernd auf ihn zu, doch der König beachtete ihn gar nicht. Eine leise Hoffnung regte sich in ihm. Vielleicht hatte es nichts zu bedeuten. Vielleicht wollte er ihn nur auf eine neue Mission schicken, ihn eine neue Schlacht für sich kämpfen lassen, eine...

Dann drehte der König den Kopf und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

Und Murtagh erstarrte.

Er wusste es. Galbatorix wusste, was er getan hatte.

Wie zur Antwort erschien auf Galbatorix' Gesicht ein grausames Lächeln und verwandelte sein Gesicht in eine grässliche Fratze. Sogar das Lächeln schien sich vor diesem Mann zu fürchten.

Murtaghs Hals fühlte sich plötzlich wie ausgetrocknet an. Es fiel ihm schwer zu schlucken. Sein Herz raste. Verzweifelt versuchte er, die aufsteigende Panik niederzukämpfen. Versuchte, sein Gesicht ausdruckslos erscheinen zu lassen. Hektisch suchten seine Gedanken nach einem Ausweg, einer Möglichkeit zur Flucht.

Galbatorix beobachtete ihn, mit diesen grausamen Augen. Die ihn verspotteten, verhöhnten. Er wusste genau, was er dachte, was er fühlte. Und er ergötzte sich daran als wäre es ein interessantes Theaterstück.

„Ich habe..." begann Murtagh langsam. Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Krächzen. Er widerstand dem Drang zu husten.

„Sei still." Galbatorix' Stimme war erschreckend ruhig, klang sogar fast gelangweilt. Murtagh senkte den Blick, starrte auf den schwarz glänzenden Boden zu seinen Füßen.

„Es war nur..." begann er erneut, doch er kam nicht weit.

Der Angriff kam so schnell, dass Murtagh zurückprallte und fast gestürzt wäre. Galbatorix' Geist drang brutal in den seinen ein, rissen seinen Widerstand nieder wie eine Wand aus dünnem Papier. Als der König sprach, schien seine Stimme durch Murtaghs Körper zu hallen wie durch eine Kathedrale. Jede Faser seines Bewusstseins zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Er konnte Thorn brüllen hören. Der Drache versuchte, ihm zu Hilfe zu eilen, seinen Geist durch seinen eigenen zu stärken. Doch er schien weit weg, so weit weg...

_NENNE MIR NUR EINEN GRUND DAFÜR, WIESO ICH DICH NICHT AUF DER STELLE TÖTEN SOLLTE! GLAUBST DU, DU KANNST MICH VERRATEN? GLAUBST DU, DU KANNST GEHEIMNISSE VOR MIR HABEN?_

Durch die grellen Blitze aus Schmerz, die seinen Blick trübten, konnte Murtagh das Gesicht des anderen Mannes sehen. Noch immer war es vollkommen unbewegt, fast als wäre es nicht er, der ihn gerade in seinen Gedanken quälte, als wäre er nur ein zufälliger Beobachter.

Doch Murtagh wusste, wie es wirklich war...

_GLAUBST DU, ICH LASSE ZU, DASS SICH MEINE DIENER MIT DEM FEIND TREFFEN? IHM MEINE GEHEIMNISSE ANVERTRAUEN? IST ES DAS, WAS DU DENKST?_

Die Stimme tat weh. Jedes einzelne Wort bohrte sich wie eine Klinge in seinen Verstand. Es fiel ihm schwer, nicht laut loszuschreien.

Dann verwandelte sich seine Stimme in ein bedrohliches Flüstern.

_Nein, ich habe es gewusst. Ich habe es schon gewusst, bevor du selbst es tatest._

Dann ließ er ihn los. Die Wucht seines Geistes ließ Murtagh stolpern. Keuchend schüttelte er den Kopf, versuchte, die Spuren seiner Anwesenheit abzuschütteln. Das Gefühl in seinem Kopf war widerwärtig, als hätte etwas fremdes, böses seinen Geist verklebt. Ein zähes Gift, dass überall seine Spuren hinterließ und sich nicht wegwischen ließ...

Doch Murtagh wusste, dass das erst der Anfang war.

Er bewegte sich nicht von der Stelle, als sich Galbatorix langsam von seinem Thron erhob und auf ihn zu kam. Der schwere Stoff des Umhangs, der um seine Schultern lag, raschelte leise als er über den glatt polierten Boden strich.

Murtagh sah starr an ihm vorbei, versuchte, sich auf die Steine neben einem der vielen Fenster des Saals zu konzentrieren. Sie waren dunkel, fast schwarz und von hellen Linien durchzogen, die im Licht sanft schimmerten, wie heller Quarz...

Wenn es ihm gelang, sich völlig von seinem Körper zu lösen, würde er es leichter ertragen können. Der Schmerz wäre nicht so schlimm, würde vorbeigehen ohne das er es wirklich merken würde...

Galbatorix stand nun vor ihm. Er hob eine Hand und legte sie auf Murtaghs Stirn. Sie war kalt und rau. Murtagh kämpfte den Drang, sie wegzuschlagen, nieder. Starrte weiter auf die Wand neben dem Fenster. Die hellen Linien bildeten feine Muster in den Steinen, zart wie Federzeichnungen. Wenn man nur lange genug hinsah, konnte man Bilder in ihnen erkennen...

Galbatorix Finger bohrten sich in seine Schläfen. Sofort explodierte ein heftiger Schmerz in seinem Kopf. Murtagh wusste, dass diese Berührung nicht nötig war, um seine Gedanken zu lesen. Aber Galbatorix nutzte sie gerne. Sie machte seinem Gegenüber klar, wo es sich befand. In wessen Gewalt. Für den König war dies nur eine weitere Möglichkeit, ihn zu unterwerfen...

Er spürte etwas warmes, das langsam an seinen Fingern hinabtropfte. Er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass er seine Fingernägel so tief in das Fleisch seiner Handflächen gedrückt hatte, dass sie zu bluten begonnen hatten. Doch dieser Schmerz war gut. Ein Schmerz, den nur er kontrollierte. Ein Schmerz, der sein Bewusstsein in dieser Welt festhielt, damit er nicht den Verstand verlor...

Da Murtagh wusste, was ihn erwartete, war er auf die nächste Attacke auf seinen Geist besser vorbereitet. Dennoch traf sie ihn auch diesmal wie ein Hammerschlag.

Er konnte Galbatorix' Kraft nur einen Augenblick lang standhalten, dann stürzte sein Widerstand in sich zusammen und sein Geist lag völlig frei und ungeschützt vor ihm.

Und der König begann zu suchen. Er durchwühlte seinen Verstand wie eine Kiste, zog hier und da etwas heraus, nur um es achtlos und ungeordnet wieder fallenzulassen.

Doch diesmal suchte er nichts bestimmtes. Er hatte längst gefunden was er sehen wollte. Nein, diesmal war es nur Folter.

Bilder durchzuckten Murtaghs Geist, tauchten vor seinen Augen auf und verschwanden wieder in der Dunkelheit. Der König zwang ihn, Zeuge all dessen zu sein, was er tat. Degradierte ihn zum bloßen Zuschauer in seinen eigenen Gedanken. Er sah sich selbst als Kind. Er stand auf dem Hof. Es regnete, seine Haare klebten ihm im Gesicht. Er blickte zum Tor und wartete. Wartete auf...

_Willst du wissen, wieso ich zugelassen habe, dass du gehst?_ hallte die Stimmes des Königs in seinem Kopf. Jedes seiner Worte schmerzte wie ein Nadelstich.

Murtagh schüttelte schwach den Kopf, wohl wissend, dass der Tyrann an seiner Antwort nicht das geringste Interesse hatte.

_Ich habe dich gehen lassen, um dir endlich klarzumachen, wo dein Platz ist. _

Murtagh versuchte, die Stimme auszublenden, doch der König zerrte ihn immer wieder zurück, zurück auf das Trümmerfeld seines eigenen Verstandes.

Vor seinen Augen tauchten immer neue Bilder auf. Er sah die Hauptstadt, die Burg. Lange Gänge mit glattpolierten Wänden und in der Sonne schwarz glänzendem Boden. Hohe Türme, weite Hallen, luxuriöse Gemächer, Diener in edlen Stoffen, Soldaten in silbern schimmernden Uniformen...

_Das ist es. Das hier ist deine Welt. Das dort draußen ist... Wildnis. Ein wüster Ort, ein Ort der Anarchie und des Chaos!_

_Nein...!_

Murtagh biss die Zähne zusammen, versuchte, die Stimme aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben. Er kämpfte mit aller Macht, doch so sehr er es auch versuchte, sie blieb. Sie saß irgendwo hinter seinen Augen und bohrte sie sich immer tiefer in seine Gedanken. Wühlte und suchte, fand selbst die Bilder und Erinnerungen, die er so tief in sich verborgen hatte, dass sogar er selbst sie fast vergessen hatte.

Doch der König fand sie. Zerrte sie an die Oberfläche und breitete sie vor ihm aus, wie Seiten aus einem Buch. Und er zwang ihn, sie anzusehen, wieder und wieder.

Er erinnerte sich an Thorn und daran, wie fassungslos er bei seinem Anblick gewesen war. Er wollte kein Reiter sein! Er wollte nicht kämpfen, er wollte nicht töten, nein, alles was er wollte, war frei sein!

Er wollte nur frei sein...

_Du willst frei sein? Wer frei sein will, muss stark sein. Ich gebe dir diese Stärke._

_Lüge... das ist eine Lüge...!_

Leise Worte, so leise, dass er nicht einmal sicher war, ob er sie wirklich gesagt hatte, ob er sie wirklich gedacht hatte... Lüge... aber war es eine Lüge...? Was war Lüge, was Wahrheit?

Dann sah er Eragon. Er sah ihn so klar und deutlich, dass er für einen Moment fast glaube, er stünde wirklich vor ihm. Er sah blaue Augen, weiche Haare, vom Wind leicht zerzaust, helle Haut, von der Sonne leicht gerötet... so nah, so real, dass er fast glaubte, sie berühren zu können...

_Nein... _flehte Murtagh stumm. Er wollte ihn nicht sehen! Er konnte es nicht ertragen.

Galbatorix' Fingerspitzen bohrten sich in seine Schläfen. Der Schmerz raubte Murtagh fast die Sinne. Langsam hob er die Arme und versuchte, die fremde, kalte Hand wegzustoßen. Doch der König beachtete seine Gegenwehr gar nicht, wenn er sie überhaupt bemerkte.

_Dieser... Junge, dieses Kind...dieser Bauernsohn..._

_Was haben er und sein jämmerlicher Haufen von Kriegern für dich getan? Haben sie dich gesucht? Haben sie für dich gekämpft? Haben sie irgendetwas getan um sich für das zu revanchieren, was du für sie geleistet hast? Nein. Sie haben dich im Stich gelassen, dich gejagt, dich bekämpft. Sie hassen dich, verachten die Ideale für die du stehst, weil sie sie nicht verstehen. Diese Menschen sind es nicht wert, für sie zu kämpfen oder für sie zu sterben. Sie haben den Tod verdient, sie gehören ausgelöscht!_

Soldaten. Wie Tiere fielen sie übereinander her. Schwerter durchbohrten Körper, Schreie hallten über das Schlachtfeld. Die Stiefel versanken in blutgetränkter Erde...

_Sie sind schuld daran, dass dieses Land im Krieg versinkt. Sie, die nicht einsehen können, dass ihre Zeit vorbei ist. Und du bist für sie nichts weiter als ein Hindernis. Wenn sie könnten, würden sie sich auf der Stelle töten. Selbst _er _würde dich töten. Willst du das zulassen?_

_Hör auf..._ flehte Murtagh hilflos.

Die Stimme in seinem Kopf verwandelte sich in ein Zischen.

_Du bist hier, um für mich zu kämpfen. Um dieses Land von dem Ungeziefer zu befreien, das es besetzt hält. Nur aus diesem Grund existierst du noch. Du gehörst mir. Jeder einzelne Gedanke in deinem Kopf gehört mir. Du bist nur noch in dieser Welt um meine Befehle auszuführen. Und nichts, was du oder dieses Kind versuchen wird daran jemals etwas ändern können!_

Murtagh schrie vor Schmerzen, doch die eiskalte Hand, die seinen Geist umklammert hielt, blieb. Erbarmungslos bohrten sich seine schwarzen Gedanken in seine Seele, wühlten sich durch seine Erinnerungen, suchten, fanden, zerrissen. Und hinterließen nur Scherben. Scherben die sein Inneres langsam in Stücke schnitten.

Ein metallischer Geschmack breitete sich in seinem Mund auf. Er schluckte mehrmals, doch er wurde ihn nicht los. Er spürte, wie seine Kraft ihn verließ. Er würde nicht mehr lange durchhalten.

_Du bist schwach, Murtagh. Schwach wie dein Vater. _In Galbatorix' grausame Stimme mischte sich Hohn.

_Das ist nicht wahr... _rief er lautlos.

_Schwach... schwach und wertlos..._

_Das ist nicht wahr, das ist nicht wahr! _Murtagh schrie.

_Das ist nicht wahr! Ich bin nicht wie mein Vater... ich bin nicht wie er! _In seinen Gedanken schrie er ihm die Worte entgegen, wieder und wieder. Doch Galbatorix sah ihn nur an, in seinem Gesicht ein kaltes Lächeln.

Murtagh spürte etwas warmes, klebriges, was seinen Kopf hinablief. Der Geruch von Blut stieg ihm in die Nase. Sein Magen zog sich zusammen. Er wollte sich übergeben, das Gefühl loswerden...

Dann ließ der Druck in seinem Kopf plötzlich nach. Kraftlos sank Murtagh in sich zusammen. Langsam ging er vor dem König in die Knie und stütze sich mit zitternden Armen auf dem Boden ab. Alle Kraft schien aus seinem Körper gewichen zu sein, fast als hätte er ihn ausgesaugt und kaum mehr zurückgelassen als eine leere Hülle. Blut tropfte auf die blanken Steine unter ihm. Glänzende Tropfen auf glänzendem Stein...

Er versuchte aufzustehen, doch seine Beine gehorchten ihm nicht. Innerlich verfluchte er sich und seine Schwäche. Er wollte jetzt nicht schwach sein und ihm auch noch diesen Triumph geben!

Doch sein Körper hatte aufgegeben. Eine scheinbar endlose Ewigkeit hockte Murtagh einfach nur da und spürte, wie der Schmerz quälend langsam nachließ.

Erneut versuchte er, sich aufzurichten, und diesmal schaffte er es und kam zitternd auf die Beine. Er musste einen jämmerlichen Anblick bieten, denn als er den König anblickte, sah er ein amüsiertes Lächeln in seinem Gesicht. Angewidert wollte Murtagh sich abwenden, doch plötzlich schoss Galbatorix' Hand nach vorne, umfasste sein Kinn und zwang ihn so, ihm direkt ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Wage es nicht, dich abzuwenden wenn ich mit dir rede." Seine Stimme war kalt und schneidend wie Eis und Murtagh erstarrte.

Endlose Minuten blickte ihm der König in die Augen, sah durch sie hindurch, tief in ihn hinein. Langsam begannen Murtaghs Augen zu brennen, aber er wagte es nicht, auch nur zu blinzeln.

Plötzlich begann Galbatorix zu lachen. Er ließ sein Kinn los und Murtagh stolperte reflexartig einen Schritt zurück.

„Willst du wissen, woran du mich erinnerst? An einen Hund. Gerade gut genug, um einfache Befehle auszuführen."

Murtagh starrte ihn nur an. Eine seltsame Kälte breitete sich langsam in ihm aus. Er begann zu zittern.

Galbatorix' Lachen verstummte so abrupt wie es begonnen hatte.

„Nun, auch wenn ein Hund wohl gehorsamer wäre als du es bist."

Murtagh versuchte, die offensichtlichen Beleidigungen an sich abprallen zu lassen. Es hatte keinen Sinn, sich deswegen seiner Wut und seinem Hass hinzugeben. Das würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen.

Trotzdem schmerzte es, diese Dinge zu hören. Er fühlte sich erniedrigt, ein Gefühl, dass er kaum ertragen konnte...

Doch diese Gefühle verblassten, als der König einen Schritt auf ihn zutrat und mit fast vertraulich anmutender Stimme flüsterte: „Du bist so armselig. Was, denkst du, wird er tun wenn er von deinen... kranken Fantasien erfährt?" Seine Stimme klang angewidert.

Murtagh konnte spüren, wie er erbleichte.

„Denkst du wirklich, er würde dir nochmal in die Augen sehen? Denkst du, er würde auch nur einen weiteren Gedanken daran verschwenden, dein kümmerliches, kleines Leben zu retten?"

Alle Luft schien aus Murtaghs Lungen zu weichen. Jedes Wort des anderen Mannes war wie ein Dolchstoss, der ihn tief in seiner Brust traf. Er konnte fast spüren, wie sie sein Herz in Stücke schnitten...

Seine Augen brannten wie Feuer, heiße Tränen liefen sein Gesicht hinab. Verzweifelt presste er die Augen zusammen, doch der Strom schien unaufhaltsam. Es war, als hätte sich irgendwo tief in ihm ein Tor geöffnet. Eine Tür, hinter der alles lag, was er hasste und verfluchte. Und all das strömte nun heraus, stürzte über ihm zusammen wie eine eiskalte Flutwelle.

Der König sprach weiter, doch Murtagh konnte seinen Worten kaum noch folgen. Es fiel ihm schwer, sich überhaupt noch auf den Beinen zu halten. Um ihn herum schien es immer kälter zu werden. Er hatte das Gefühl, der Boden unter ihm würde weicher und weicher werden, ihn langsam hinunterziehen.

Er versuchte erst gar nicht, dagegen anzukämpfen, nein, er hieß die Dunkelheit in sich willkommen wie einen alten Freund. Mittlerweile schmerzte jeder einzelne Atemzug.

Es war zuviel, zuviel von allem, zuviel für ihn. Worte verschwammen zu sinnlosem Gemurmel, Gedanken zu wirren Visionen.

Plötzlich schien alle Kraft, die noch in ihm gewesen war, wie Wasser aus ihm herauszufließen. Die hohen Steinwände verschwammen vor seinen Augen, die hellen Linien in den großen Steinblöcken bildeten seltsam wirre Muster...

Dann kam endlich die Ohnmacht und er ließ sich in das Schwarz fallen wie auf ein weiches Bett.._._

o

Murtagh lag auf der harten Matratze und versuchte, sich auf sein Atmen zu konzentrieren. Es fiel ihm schwer, denn der Schmerz in seinem Kopf lähmte jeden Gedanken. Die Erinnerungen an die letzten Stunden waren verschwommen und unscharf. Aber er wusste dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis sie zurückkamen. Ihn erneut quälten. So war es das letzte Mal gewesen. Und das Mal davor...

Langsam öffnete er die Augen. Das Licht in dem Zimmer schien unerträglich hell zu sein. Stöhnend schloss er die Augen wieder. Wie war er hier hergekommen? Wie lange war er schon hier? Er versuchte, Thorn zu erreichen, aber der Schmerz vernebelte seine Sinne. Er konnte ihn spüren, weit weg, aber er konnte ihn nicht fassen. Aber auch das würde vergehen.

Er konzentrierte sich auf das stetige Heben und Senken seiner Brust. Etwas beruhigendes lag in dem gleichmäßigen, langsamen Rhythmus.

Irgendwann ließ der Schmerz nach. Nicht viel, aber genug um sich zu bewegen ohne das Gefühl zu haben, dass der Kopf jede Sekunde bersten würde. Langsam und zögerlich stand er auf und streckte seine verkrampften Glieder. Seine Knochen knackten und seine Muskeln schmerzten. Es würde noch Tage dauern, bis er sich wieder völlig davon erholt haben würde. Sicher, er könnte sich mit Hilfe von ein paar magischen Worten heilen, aber er würde es nicht tun. Es zu tun würde bedeuten, dass _er_ recht hatte. Dass er schwach war. Dass er aufgab...

Nein, das war ein Schmerz, den er ertragen musste.

Erschöpft beugte er sich nach vorne und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

Es war lange her, dass er bei einer von Galbatorix' Attacken das Bewusstsein verloren hatte.

Viel Zeit war vergangen und er war stärker geworden. Das hatte er zumindest geglaubt. Doch wie so vieles, an das er einmal geglaubt hatte, löste sich auch das nun in Nichts auf.

Langsam stand er auf und trat ans Fenster. Der Himmel war grau und wolkenverhangen, fast als wollte er sich seiner düsteren Stimmung anpassen. Es roch nach Regen und nasser Erde. Hinter den Hügeln am Horizont zog ein Gewitter auf.

Er wandte sich um, sah sich in dem großen Zimmer um, in das man ihn gebracht hatte. Sein Quartier in Uru'baen bestand aus drei miteinander verbundenen Räumen. Im hinteren lag sein Schlafzimmer, dessen Mitte von einem großen Bett eingenommen wurde. Wertvolles Holz, feine Stoffe und exotische Möbel machten seine Räume zu einem Quartier, dass eines Prinzen würdig gewesen wäre.

Doch so luxuriös der Raum auch war, in seinen Augen war er nichts weiter als ein Kerker. Ein Gefängnis ohne Gitterstäbe, schön angemalt und ausstaffiert, aber immer noch ein Gefängnis.

Doch das war noch leicht zu ertragen im Gegensatz zu dem, was Galbatorix persönlich ihm immer wieder antat. Er wandte sich ab, sah wieder aus dem Fenster.

Das war Galbatorix' Art, ihn zu bestrafen. Ihn sehen lassen, was er nicht sehen wollte, ihn fühlen lassen, was er nicht fühlen durfte. Das war sein größter, wenn nicht sein einziger Schwachpunkt. Und Galbatorix ließ keine Gelegenheit aus, ihn daran zu erinnern. Er wusste, dass er ihn mit seinen Worten viel mehr verletzten konnte als mit allen körperlichen Schmerzen.

Er hätte jede Zelle der Welt mit Freuden gegen diesen Schmerz eingetauscht.

Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können, zu glauben, dass er Geheimnisse von ihm haben könnte? Er sollte es mittlerweile eigentlich besser wissen!

In blinder Wut auf sich selbst rammte er die Faust gegen den groben Stein, der das hohe Fenster einrahmte. Er konnte spüren wie die Haut über seinen Fingerknöcheln aufplatze und warmes Blut seine Hand hinab floss. Es tat weh. Aber was machte das schon? Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt. Der Schmerz war zu einem Teil von ihm selbst geworden.

Wieder einmal fragte er sich, wie er hierher gekommen war, in diesen Raum, in diese Zeit, in dieses Leben...

Als er geboren wurde, schien ein Leben wie tausende andere auf ihn zu warten. Er würde aufwachsen, eine gute Erziehung genießen. Vielleicht würde er irgendwann das Kämpfen lernen...

Doch eines Tages änderte sich alles. Er wusste, dass es inzwischen viele Jahre her war, dennoch hatten sich die Erinnerungen an diesen Tag tief in seinen Gedanken eingebrannt. Und selbst heute schien es ihm manchmal so, als könne er noch immer den heißen Schmerz auf seinem Rücken spüren. Das furchtbare Gefühl, in zwei Teile gerissen zu werden. Noch immer konnte er Schreie hören, Schreie eines Kindes, seine Schreie. Er sah seine Mutter, durch einen Schleier aus tiefem Rot. Hilf mir, hilf mir!

Doch sie lief davon und ließ ihn zurück. Alleine mit sich, mit seinem Vater und mit der Frage nach dem Warum...

Die Nachricht vom Tod seines Vaters hatte Hoffnung in ihm geweckt. Er hatte geglaubt, dass er nun sein Erbe abschütteln könnte und endlich das Leben leben konnte, das er wollte. Doch ein grausames Schicksal schien andere Pläne mit ihm zu haben. Es folgten Jahre, die er wie ein Gefangener in einem goldenen Käfig verbracht hatte. Er hatte lernen müssen, dass die Welt unter ihrer manchmal glänzenden Oberfläche langsam vor sich hinfaulte. Lügen und Intrigen bestimmten seinen Alltag, es hab niemanden, dem er vertrauen konnte, niemanden, mit dem er reden konnte. Er lebte in vollen Räumen und war doch ganz allein.

Dann war er geflohen. Und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wirklich frei. Zumindest hatte er sich das eingebildet, anfangs. Zu spät hatte er erkannt, welchen Preis er dafür bezahlt hatte. Jetzt klebte Blut an seinen Händen. Und er hatte den wichtigsten Menschen seines bisherigen Lebens verloren, seinen Mentor, seinen Freund, den einzigen, der jemals ehrlich zu ihm gewesen war.

Er war weitergelaufen, immer weiter. Fort von den Erinnerungen, den Schuldgefühlen, der ständigen Angst...

Und für einen kurzen Moment hatte er wirklich geglaubt, dass er es geschafft hatte.

Dann war _er_ plötzlich dagewesen, einfach so. Und mit ihm Gefühle, von denen er nicht gewusst hatte dass es sie überhaupt gab. Er wusste, dass es falsch war. Er konnte, durfte, nicht mit ihm gehen. Er war gefährlich, er zog ihn in einen Kampf, der nicht der seine war. Und er würde ihn unweigerlich wieder zurück zu Galbatorix führen.

Aber als er das erkannt hatte, war es längst zu spät gewesen. Und selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, er hätte nicht mehr flüchten können. Zu stark waren seine Gefühle für den Jungen geworden, zu tief und zu verboten. Und je mehr er versuchte, sie abzustoßen, je mehr er sie verleugnete, vor der Welt, vor sich selbst, desto mächtiger wurden sie.

Er war da wenn er schlief, er war da wenn er wach war. Er erfüllte jede Zelle seines Körpers, jeden Gedanken in seinem Kopf. Alles in ihm verzehrte sich nach ihm. Er wollte ihn sehen, er wollte seine Stimme hören, er wollte die Finger ausstrecken und ihn berühren...

Und dieses Gefühl, diese... _Gier_, schien ihn langsam von innen aufzufressen.

Als er erfahren hatte, dass sie Brüder waren, dass sie dasselbe Blut hatten, hatte er für einen seligen Moment gehofft, dass dieses Wissen seine Gefühle ändern würde. Dass er nur verwirrt gewesen war.

Doch nichts hatte sich geändert, rein gar nichts.

Und als er ihn das nächste Mal gesehen hatte, inmitten von Rauch und Flammen, bereit, sein Schwert gegen ihn zu erheben, hatte er sich gefühlt als hätte sich ein Abgrund unter seinen Füßen aufgetan. Ein schwarzer Abgrund, der ihn hinab zog, gnadenlos und unaufhaltsam.

Und das falsche Gefühl in ihm verwandelte sich in Wahnsinn, in einen Albtraum aus dem es kein Entrinnen gab.

Es begann zu regnen. Feine Tropfen trafen sein Gesicht, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht. Er schloss die Augen.

Konnte es sein, dass er verflucht war? Welchen anderen Grund könnte das Leben sonst haben, ihn so zu quälen? Hatte er irgendetwas getan, dass dieses Leid rechtfertigte? War er in einem früheren Leben ein schlechter Mensch gewesen? Oder war er vielleicht einfach nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen?

In diesem Moment hasste er sich selbst fast mehr als Galbatorix. Hasste seine Gedanken, hasste seine Gefühle, hasste seine Schwäche...

Sollte das sein Schicksal sein?

Zu rennen ohne voranzukommen.

Zu leiden ohne eine Hoffnung auf Rettung.

Zu kämpfen und doch alles zu verlieren.

Zu lieben und dafür gehasst zu werden...

Murtagh trat vom Fenster zurück, drehte sich um, sah sich erneut in seinem Zimmer um, ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen.

Das hier war seine Welt. Alles was er hatte, alles was er war, hier. Noch.

Er machte sich keine Illusionen. In der neuen Welt, die Galbatorix aufzubauen versuchte, war kein Platz für ihn. Er würde sein Leben verlieren, so oder so. Ein Leben, dass sowieso nie sein eigenes gewesen war...

Wieso also hielt er immer noch so verzweifelt daran fest? Hatte er einen Grund anzunehmen, dass es irgendwann einmal bessere Zeiten geben würde? Oder war es wegen Thorn? Verdammte er ihn nicht gemeinsam mit sich selbst?

Oder war er einfach so an dieses Leben gewöhnt, dass er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass es irgendwann enden könnte...

Wieso... wieso...

Er war müde, so müde. Er wollte nicht mehr atmen, er wollte nicht mehr denken, er wollte nicht mehr fühlen.

Er wollte nur einschlafen. Einschlafen und nie wieder aufwachen.


	4. How Can You Mend A Broken Heart

Erstveröffentlichung Kapitel 4: 12.12.2010/ 08.05.2011 (in zwei Teilen)

**4. How Can You Mend A Broken Heart**

Eragon seufzte erleichtert und lächelte, zum ersten Mal seit Tagen. Er ließ sich auf seinem Stuhl zurücksinken und merkte erst jetzt, wie verkrampft seine Haltung in den letzten Stunden gewesen war. So entspannt blieb er einen Moment sitzen. Die lauten und hektischen Stimmen um ihn herum verschwammen zu einem Klangteppich, der in seinem Kopf immer leiser und leiser wurde. Langsam atmete Eragon ein und aus und versuchte, innerlich zur Ruhe zu kommen.

Diese Übung machte er in letzter Zeit öfter. Und sie schien von Tag zu Tag nötiger zu werden. Die Zeiten änderten sich, wurden dunkler und dunkler. Innere Ruhe und kühle Gedanken waren jetzt wichtiger als je zuvor...

Er spürte eine Berührung an seinem Unterarm und schlug die Augen auf. Arya, welche die ganze Zeit neben ihm gesessen hatte, nickte ihm kurz zu und wandte sich wieder der Rednerin Nasuada zu, die wohl gerade aufgestanden war, um ihre Diskussion mit ein paar abschließenden Worten zu beenden. Nasuadas dunkle Augen waren dabei auf Eragon gerichtet. Ihr Blick war müde, aber auch entschlossen. Eragon beneidete sie nicht um ihre Position und die Verantwortung, die sie mit sich brachte. Sie schlief nie mehr als eine Handvoll Stunden pro Nacht, wenn überhaupt. Aber Eragon hatte es aufgegeben sich um sie zu sorgen. Sie wollte und brauchte keine Sorge, sondern Unterstützung und Vertrauen in ihre Fähigkeiten und Entscheidungen.

„Auch wenn es mir immer noch schwer fällt, zu glauben was du mir erzählt hast, wir sollten uns auf das schlimmste vorbereiten." sagte sie mit klarer Stimme. Zustimmendes Gemurmel kam von den anderen am Tisch. Eragon nickte, froh darüber, dass Nasuada zum selben Ergebnis gekommen war wie er. Auch wenn er sich gewünscht hätte, dass dies schneller geschehen wäre. Die endlosen Diskussionen hatten ihn fast wahnsinnig gemacht!

„Was werden wir tun?" fragte er und warf einen forschenden Blick in die Runde. Die anderen Teilnehmer der kleinen Versammlung waren über Pläne und Karten gebeugt, kaum jemand sah ihn an. Alle schienen darauf zu warten, dass Nasuada ihre Entscheidung verkündete. Einen Moment lang fühlte er sich beinahe überflüssig. Er wusste, dass dieses Gefühl unbegründet war, eine einfache und dumme menschliche Schwäche. Dennoch spürte er von Zeit zu Zeit diesen Drang, aufzustehen und sich selbst das Gehör zu verschaffen, dass er seiner Meinung nach verdient hatte...!

Mühsam kämpfte er diese Gedanken nieder und versuchte, sich wieder auf Nasuadas Worte zu konzentrieren.

„Wir haben lange genug gewartet. In sieben Tagen werden wir vorrücken. Ich habe Nachricht von den Truppen in Gil'ead erhalten, sie werden auf dem Weg in die Hauptstadt zu uns stoßen. Gemeinsam werden wir Galbatorix direkt angreifen. Königin Islanzadi hat mir ihre volle Unterstützung zugesagt. Zusammen werden wir es schaffen. Wir werden diesem Krieg ein Ende setzen, ein für allemal."

Die Überzeugung in ihrer Stimme überraschte Eragon. Aber sie freute ihn auch. Endlich war es soweit, endlich näherten die sich dem Ende ihrer Reise! Dieser Gedanke erfüllte ihn mit Erleichterung, mit Vorfreude, aber auch mit Anspannung und Angst.

Diesmal ging es um alles. Kein Training, keine endlosen Diskussionen, kein Warten mehr. Nein, dieser letzte Kampf würde anders sein. Größer, gewaltiger, blutiger, gefährlicher und schwerer als jede Schlacht zuvor würde er alles in den Schatten stellen, was Eragon bisher erlebt hatte.

Jetzt gab es kein Entrinnen mehr. Das Ende würde kommen, so oder so.

Und er würde in der ersten Reihe stehen und um sein Leben kämpfen.

o

_Dunkelgraue Augen blickten ins Leere, bewegungslos verharrten sie, wie Teiche an einem nebligen Morgen im Herbst. Es fiel ihm schwer, in diese Augen zu blicken. Eine Leere und Kälte schien aus ihnen herauszutreten, auf ihn zu, und ihn gefangennehmen zu wollen. Dennoch zogen sie ihn gleichzeitig an, diese Augen, ließen ihn versinken in grauen Nebelschleiern. Fast vergaß er selbst die Frage, die er ihm gestellt hatte, gerade, eben, vor Minuten, vor Stunden... wann?_

_Der Nebel lichtete sich, fast konnte er die Sonne erahnen, die durch den Dunst brach. Das Grau richtete sich auf ihn._

„_Ich bin schon immer alleine gewesen..." sagte der andere leise._

_Verwirrt dachte er einen Moment über diese Worte nach. Und über die Gefühle, die sie in ihm auslösten und die er nicht in Worte fassen konnte._

„_Bis jetzt." _

_Er wusste nicht mehr ob er diese Worte wirklich gehört hatte oder ob sie nur in seinem Kopf entstanden waren._

_Die Sonne hatte den Nebel nun gänzlich vertrieben..._

Eine amüsierte Stimme ganz in seiner Nähe riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Was sitzt du hier herum und grübelst? Das passt ja gar nicht zu dir!"

Eragon sah auf und blickte in ein vertrautes Gesicht.

„Angela!"

Sie schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln. Er stand von der kniehohen Holzkiste auf, auf der er sich niedergelassen hatte, und strich seine Tunika glatt. Er verspürte einen kurzen Anflug von Schuld, denn eigentlich hatte ihn Nasuada gebeten, die Fortschritte der Arbeit der Bogenschützen zu begutachten. Jetzt, da ihr Plan feststand, herrschte im Lager geschäftige Betriebsamkeit. Truppen wurden aufgestellt, Aufgaben verteilt, Waffen geschärft. Die Männer und Frauen gingen entschlossen, aber ruhig und konzentriert ans Werk. Dennoch konnte man in den unzähligen Gesichtern Anspannung, und hin und wieder auch Angst, erkennen.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du hier bist!" sagte Eragon stotternd. Die Hexe lächelte nur.

„Du weißt doch, ich bin immer da wo ich sein sollte." Sie blickte ihn geheimnisvoll an. Eragon runzelte die Stirn.

„Und das ist ausgerechnet bei mir?" Er grinste schief.

Sie nickte und betrachtete ihn von oben bis unten. Eragon verschränkte aus einem plötzlichen Reflex die Arme vor dem Körper und sah zur Seite. Er mochte es nicht, wenn sie ihn so ansah. So wie auch Arya es manchmal tat. Mit diesem Blick der ihn fürchten ließ, sie wüssten Dinge über ihn die der selbst nicht wusste...

Einige Augenblicke lang herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen. Ein Schweigen, dass Eragon immer peinlicher wurde. Er zwang sich dazu, die Arme sinken zu lassen und Angela ins Gesicht zu sehen.

Dann kam ihm plötzlich ein Gedanke. Nein, eigentlich war der Gedanke schon die ganze Zeit da gewesen. Aber bisher hatte er sich geweigert, ihn an die Oberfläche treten zu lassen...

„Es gibt da etwas, bei dem ich Hilfe gebrauchen könnte..." begann er zögernd.

Angela atmete einmal tief ein und aus und nickte.

„Na endlich. Ich dachte schon, du würdest nie fragen."

Eragon schaute sie verwirrt an.

„Ich frage jetzt."

„Ja, das tust du." pflichtete sie ihm bei. Dann trat sie einen Schritt zur Seite und machte eine einladende Handbewegung.

„Wir sollten uns einen ruhigeren Platz zum reden suchen."

Eragon konnte nur nicken und folgte der Hexe stumm über den Zeltplatz. Angela ging zügig und zielstrebig in Richtung der Lagerzelte, eine der Ecken des riesigen Geländes, die wenigstens nachts ruhig waren. Aus diesem Grund hatte auch Eragon sich hier einen Platz für sein Quartier gesucht.

Nachdenklich betrachtete er die Hexe. Wieder einmal hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie schon genau wusste, was er fragen und sie antworten würde. Dabei hatte er doch selbst bis vor wenigen Minuten noch nicht gewusst, dass er mit ihr sprechen würde! Wie konnte sie es dann wissen?

Wieder einmal wurde ihm klar, dass er im Grunde nichts über Angela wusste. Und wenn es nach ihr ginge, würde sich das wohl auch so schnell nicht ändern.

Nach einigen Minuten und endlosen Biegungen und verwirrenden Abkürzungen zwischen scheinbar endlosen Zeltreihen erreichten sie schließlich ihr Ziel, ein recht großes, rundes und ziemlich buntes Zelt. Inmitten der ansonsten grauen oder schmutzig braunen Lagerzelte wirkte es auf diese Weise ziemlich fehl am Platze. Aber das überraschte Eragon nicht wirklich. Alles an der geheimnisvollen Hexe wirkte fremd und seltsam unpassend in dieser Umgebung. Doch sie schien es entweder nicht zu merken oder schlicht als gegeben zu akzeptieren, fast schon zu genießen. Eragon beschloss, nicht länger darüber nachzudenken. Er war sicher, dass er darüber nur Kopfschmerzen bekommen würde. Der Gedanke ließ in grinsen.

Als er nach ihr in ihr Quartier eintrat, hatte er das Gefühl einen Wald zu betreten.

Es gab beinahe keinen Fleck in dem kleinen Raum, der nicht von irgendwelchen Pflanzen eingenommen wurde. Manche waren klein und zu Dutzenden in Schalen und Töpfen untergebracht. Andere reichten vom Boden bis unter die Decke und verdeckten mit ihren Blättern fast den gesamten bunten Stoffhimmel. Eragon fragte sich einen Moment lang, wie Angela diese Menge an Grün wohl hierher transportiert hatte. Doch dann erinnerte er sich an seinen Entschluss und verwarf den Gedanken.

Verschiedenste Gerüche lagen in der Luft, einige lieblich und süß, andere scharf und unangenehm. Dabei war es unmöglich festzustellen, welcher Geruch woher kam.

_Ich frage mich, wie sie hier schlafen kann... _sandte er nachdenklich an Saphira. Er konnte einfach nicht anders. Jede Ecke, jeder Gegenstand, jeder Geruch weckte Fragen und verlangte nach Erklärungen. Es fiel ihm schwer, sich dabei auf sein eigentliches Anliegen zu konzentrieren.

Saphira antwortete mit einem Glucksen in seinen Gedanken.

„Nimm Platz." sagte Angela und deutete auf den Boden, auf dem verschiedene Kissen verteilt waren. Eragon ließ sich nach kurzem Zögern auf einem davon nieder.

„Also," begann sie dann und sah ihn fröhlich an. „Du wolltest mit mir reden. Nun denn, ich höre zu. Womit kann ich dir helfen?"

„Äh..." Eragon stockte. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie das Thema anschneiden würde und er bloß antworten müsste. Das wäre ihm auch viel lieber gewesen, denn er hatte keine Ahnung, wie und womit er anfangen sollte. Sein Anliegen kam ihm plötzlich furchtbar dumm vor. Wie konnte er in dieser Situation, an dieser Stelle, auch nur in Betracht ziehen, mit irgendjemanden _darüber_ zu sprechen? Oder gar Hilfe zu erbitten?!

Eragon fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als Angela plötzlich in die Hände klatschte und sich erhob.

„Also gut, genug davon. Ich werde uns etwas Tee holen. Ich habe da eine ganz besondere Mischung. Sie lockerte schon so manchem die Zunge." Mit einem Augenzwinkern verschwand sie irgendwo hinter Pflanzen und Regalen. Eragon hörte sie mit Dosen, Kannen und Tassen hantieren. Kurze Zeit später kam sie zurück und stellt ein Tablett mit einer kleinen Kanne und zwei Bechern vor Eragon ab. Dann ließ sie sich wieder auf ihrem Kissen nieder und goss ihnen beiden aus der kleinen, bauchigen Kanne ein. Eragon sah verwundert auf die himmelblaue Flüssigkeit in dem hellen Becher. Sie erinnerte ihn ein wenig an die Farbe der Schuppen von Saphira.

„Was ist das?" fragte er unsicher. Noch nie zuvor hatte er einen Tee in dieser ungewöhnlichen Farbe gesehen.

Auf Angelas Gesicht erschien ein breites Lächeln: „Ich könnte es dir erklären. Allerdings säßen wir dann wohl noch morgen hier. Ich kann dir aber sagen, dass es sich um eine sehr seltene Mischung aus einem weit entfernten Land handelt. Sehr schwer zu bekommen. Aber überaus bekömmlich."

Wie zur Bestätigung griff sie nach ihrem Becher und trank einen Schluck.

„Ahhh... wunderbar. Ein Jammer, dass ich nur noch so wenig davon habe." murmelte sie genüsslich.

Eragon hörte ein ungeduldiges Schnauben in seinen Gedanken. Schuldbewusst beugte er sich nach vorne und griff nach seinem Becher. Die merkwürdig leuchtende Flüssigkeit erschien ihm noch immer sehr seltsam, aber aus Höflichkeit beschloss er, wenigstens einmal daran zu nippen.

Zögernd führte er den Becher an die Lippen und nahm er einen Schluck. Ein seltsam fremder aber überraschend guter Geschmack breitete sich in seinem Mund aus. Er versuchte, ihn mit etwas zu vergleichen was er kannte, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Der Tee schien sauer, süß, bitter, scharf, alles auf einmal und doch keins davon zu sein.

„Gut, was?" meinte Angela lachend. Eragon nickte und trank den Rest des Gebräus mit einem Zug leer. Ein angenehm warmes Gefühl breitete sich langsam in seinem Körper und in seinem Kopf aus.

„Jetzt können wir reden." sagte Angela dann und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Eragon senkte den Blick und starrte auf die kunstvoll bemalte Teekanne zwischen ihnen. Noch immer war er unsicher, ob er wirklich mit ihr darüber reden sollte, aber das Gefühl war längst nicht mehr so stark wie noch vor wenigen Momenten. Ob das wohl von dem geheimnisvollen Tee kam?

„Also gut... es geht um... ich komme wegen meinem... es ist wegen Murtagh..."

Seine Stimme war immer leiser geworden und schließlich brach er ganz ab. Er verspürte die absurde Angst, belauscht zu werden und warf einen schnellen Blick zum Eingang des Zeltes. Dort regte sich jedoch nichts. Dennoch... was würden die anderen, würden Arya oder Nasuada wohl tun, wenn sie wüssten was er hier tat? Wo er mit seinen Gedanken war, wo sie doch vor der größten Schlacht ihrer Lebens standen?

Unsicher hob er den Blick und blickte in Angelas unergründliche schwarze Augen. Er erwartete Protest, eine Standpauke, doch sein Gegenüber sah ihn nur ruhig an.

„Es fällt dir schwer, darüber zu reden, oder?" fragte sie langsam. Eragon nickte. Ein plötzliches Gefühl von Erleichterung breitete sich in ihm aus. Er konnte es nicht erklären, aber Angelas ruhige Worte und ihr Blick, in dem keinerlei Ablehnung lag, beruhigten ihn auf eine seltsame Weise.

Angela seufzte und sah ihn lange an. In ihrem Blick lagen Verständnis und Mitleid.

„Ich bewundere deine Loyalität, Eragon, und deinen Mut. Das tue ich wirklich. Aber du weißt, was er tun muss. Und er weiß es auch. Das ist ein Weg, den er nur alleine gehen kann."

Eragon seufzte resigniert. Er wusste das alles! Und er hatte so sehr gehofft, dass sie ihm etwas anderes sagen würde...

„Gibt es denn nichts..." begann er zögernd. „Gibt es nichts, was ich tun kann?" Seine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen, sie auszusprechen, machte sie realer als Eragon es wollte. Und diese ganze Situation, Murtaghs ganze Situation, kamen ihm plötzlich ausweglos vor. Angela hatte recht, er hatte Murtagh gesagt was er tun musste um sich aus den Fängen des Königs zu befreien. Dass er versuchen musste, seinen wahren Namen zu ändern, sein Wesen, sich selbst. Doch das war leichter gesagt als getan, so viel leichter. Seinen wahren Namen zu verändern bedeutete zu verändern wer man war. Und der erste Schritt auf dem Weg dorthin war, sich selbst er erkennen. Mit allen Stärken, allen Fähigkeiten, aber auch mit allen Schwächen und mit allen Fehlern. Es war ein schwerer, furchtbarer Weg. Und niemand konnte sagen, dass es am Ende wirklich gelingen würde. Murtagh hatte gezweifelt. Und Eragon konnte ihm deswegen nicht einmal wirklich böse sein. Ihm selbst war es erst einmal gelungen, den wahren Namen eines Menschen zu erkennen. Und es war eine einschneidende Erfahrung gewesen, die er so am liebsten nie wieder erleben würde. Es war grausam, falsch und niemand sollte gezwungen sein, das erleben zu müssen. Oder es gar selbst tun zu müssen.

Seinen wahren Namen zu erkennen und ihn dann zu ändern war Murtaghs einzige Chance. Eragon wünschte sich so sehr, dass es seinem Bruder gelang. Gleichzeitig wünschte er sich aber auch, dass es einen anderen, einfacheren Weg gäbe. Denn wer konnte sagen, dass es funktionierte? Wer konnte sagen, dass Murtagh danach wirklich frei war? Dass Galbatorix ihn nicht sofort wieder unterwerfen würde?

Und wer konnte sagen, dass er danach immer noch _er_ war?

„Du kannst ihm nicht helfen, Eragon."

Angelas ruhige Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Und wieso willst du es überhaupt versuchen?" fuhrt sie fort. „Er hat dich belogen, dich verraten. Er ist auf der Seite deiner Feinde, er ist der größte und wichtigste Krieger in Galbatorix' Diensten und das wohl größte Hindernis auf deinem Weg zum Sieg. Er hat versucht dich zu entführen, versucht dich zu töten. Wieso also willst du ihm immer noch helfen?"

„Wieso? Was soll die Frage, ich..." Eragon stockte und sah Angela hilfesuchend an. Doch die Hexe schwieg und sah ihn nur wartend an. Eragon spürte, wie sein Mund trocken wurde. Es tat weh, diese Worte zu hören, so direkt, so wahr. Murtagh war sein Feind. Ein Hindernis auf dem Weg zur Erfüllung seiner Mission. Und er hatte schreckliche Dinge getan. Dinge, die selbst Eragon ihm nie würde verzeihen können. Und er wusste, würde es seinem Bruder nicht gelingen sich aus den Fängen des Königs zu befreien, es würde auf den Tod von einem von ihnen hinauslaufen.

Dennoch, hinter all dem Hass, hinter all den Lügen und der Gewalt, gab es auch noch etwas anderes. Zumindest war es früher einmal da gewesen. Damals, als sie noch auf einer Seite gestanden hatten, Schulter an Schulter in den Kampf gezogen waren, einem gemeinsamen Feind entgegen, den Sieg vor Augen und Hoffnung im Herzen. Es war nur eine kurze Zeit gewesen, ein flüchtiger Moment im Angesicht des allumfassenden Wahnsinns ihrer Welt, dennoch klammerte sich etwas in Eragon an diese Erinnerungen wie ein Ertrinkender an einen Fels in einem reißenden Fluss.

„Du hast recht, " begann Eragon langsam. Es fiel ihm schwer, seine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen. „Er ist mein... unser Feind. Und er hat uns hintergangen. Aber da ist auch noch eine andere Seite. Er hat... er hätte so viele Gelegenheiten gehabt mich gefangen zu nehmen, oder mich zu töten!" Jetzt sprudelten die Worte nur so aus ihm heraus und seine Stimme wurde immer lauter: „Er hätte es tun können, aber er hat es nicht getan! Er hat mich gehen lassen! Er mag Galbatorix' Diener sein, aber ich glaube... nein, ich weiß, dass noch etwas Gutes in ihm steckt! Ich hab es gesehen! Und vielleicht ist es immer noch dort."

So schnell wie die Worte gekommen waren, verschwanden sie auch wieder. Eine seltsame Kälte breitete sich in Eragon aus.

„Er kann das nicht alleine tun. Er braucht meine Hilfe."

Er hatte lange gebraucht um das zu erkennen. Viel zu lange, wie ihm jetzt schmerzvoll bewusst wurde. Wenn er früher reagiert hätte, er hätte seinem Bruder möglicherweise viel Leid ersparen können...

Unsicher blickte Eragon in das Gesicht der dunkelhaarigen Frau vor ihm, die ihn mit einem nachdenklichen Ausdruck musterte. Und wie immer war es Eragon auch dieses Mal nicht möglich zu erkennen, was in ihr vorging. Dann nickte sie plötzlich und ein seltsames Lächeln erschien auf ihrem dunklen Gesicht. Eragon wusste nicht was es war, was sie überzeugt hatte, aber irgendwie hatte er es wohl geschafft. Erleichterung durchströmte ihn und nährte die stumme Hoffnung in seinem Inneren.

Angela holte tief Luft, sprach aber nicht sofort. Sie schien zu überlegen, nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. Eragon versuchte, sich in Geduld zu üben, auch wenn er sich so aufgewühlt fühlte wie schon lange nicht mehr.

„Jemanden zu befreien, der von einem anderen psychisch und physisch kontrolliert wird, ist beinahe unmöglich," begann sie schließlich. „Die Stärke, der Wille sich zu befreien, muss aus dem eigenen Inneren kommen, wie du bereits festgestellt hast. Ein Außenstehender hat nahezu keine Möglichkeit, in diese Verbindung einzugreifen. Allerdings..." Sie zögerte plötzlich und runzelte die Stirn. Eragon versteifte sich und spürte wie sein Herz zu rasen begann. Hatte sie es sich im letzten Moment doch anders überlegt? Würde sie ihn jetzt, wo er so kurz vor seinem Ziel zu sein schien, doch im Stich lassen?

Doch Angela hatte nichts dergleichen im Sinn, sondern sprach nach einer kurzen Pause weiter, wenn auch deutlich leiser als zuvor: „Allerdings gibt es Mittel und Wege, gewisse Dinge zu... vereinfachen, wenn man es so sagen will. Obwohl es das nicht einmal ansatzweise ausdrückt." Ein schiefes Grinsen umspielte ihre Lippen. Eragon biss sich auf die Lippen um nicht mit all den Fragen herauszuplatzen, die in diesem Moment durch seinen Kopf rasten. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und versuchte, ruhig und gefasst auszusehen, auch wenn er am liebsten aufgesprungen wäre um sie zu schütteln und anzuschreien, damit sie nur endlich weitersprach...!

Seine jämmerlichen Versuche schienen allerdings kläglich zu scheitern, denn plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seinem Knie und blickte in nun warm lächelnde Augen.

„Es tut mir leid, Eragon. Ich verstehe, dass du ungeduldig bist. Und ich wünschte ich könnte dir so helfen wie du es dir erhoffst. Aber das kann ich nicht und das muss dir klar sein. Das was ich dir bieten kann, ist allenfalls eine vage Idee. Sie kann dir helfen, sie kann sich aber auch von einem Moment auf den anderen wie eine Seifenblase in Nichts auflösen."

Wieder verfiel die Hexe in Schweigen und stellte die Geduld des jungen Reiters erneut auf eine harte Probe. Ihre vorsichtigen Worte hatten einen Unterton, der ihm nicht gefiel. Zuviele Zweifel, zuviel _vielleicht,_ steckte in ihnen.

„Das was ich dir nun sage, ist alleine für deine Ohren bestimmt. Ich kann dir nicht verbieten darüber zu sprechen, aber ich bitte dich, es nicht zu tun. Es würde nur zu... Aufruhr führen."

„Ja, natürlich!" nickte Eragon hastig. „Ich kann es dir schwören, wenn du es willst! _Vel ei_..."

Weiter kam er nicht, denn Angela beugte sich nach vorne und legte ihm ihren Zeigefinger auf die Lippen.

„Das musst du nicht. Ich vertraue darauf, dass du das Richtige tust, Eragon."

Eragon nickte stumm und sie lehnte sich wieder zurück.

Wieder vergingen einige Minuten voller Schweigen.

„Es ist ein Zauber," sagte Angela dann. „Ein Zauber und gleichzeitig keiner. Es ist eine Art Kraft, die, einmal freigesetzt, eine enorme Macht entwickeln kann."

Ein seltsames Glänzen schlich sich in ihre Augen. Derselbe Blick wie kurz zuvor, als würde sie etwas sehen was für seine Augen unsichtbar war.

„Mit den richtigen Worten ist es möglich, diese Kraft zu lenken. Auf diese Weise könnte sie zum Beispiel dazu genutzt werden, dich vor denen zu verbergen, die in deinen Geist eindringen und deine Gedankenwelt kontrollieren wollen."

„Wie funktioniert das?" platzte Eragon heraus. In seinem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken. Zum einen war da diese beinahe schon verzweifelte Hoffnung auf eine Form von Rettung. Zum anderen waren da die nagenden Zweifel die er einfach nicht verdrängen konnte. Zweifel die zu Fragen führten, die er nicht beantworten konnte. Wie konnte es sein, dass es eine derartige Form von Macht gab und er nichts davon wusste? Niemand hatte sie je auch nur erwähnt, weder Brom noch Oromis, noch Arya, niemand! Und er konnte nicht glauben dass sie alle nichts davon wussten. War es weil er so jung war? Weil er seine Ausbildung nie vervollkommnen könnte, nun, da er keinen Lehrer mehr hatte? Oder hatten sie es ihm womöglich verschwiegen weil sie nicht wollten, dass er sie auf diese Weise nutzen würde...?

Eragon schüttelte die quälenden Gedanken ab und versuchte, sich auf das zu konzentrieren was Angela gesagt hatte. Diese Kraft, was immer sie auch war, konnte einen Menschen verstecken, seine Gedanken verbergen und ihn so befreien.

Plötzlich erinnerte er sich an das Amulett, dass ihm das Clanoberhaupt Gannel einst geschenkt hatte und welches ihn vor einem Eindringen fremder Mächte in seine Träume schützen sollte. Er erzählte Angela davon doch die schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Dieser Zauber ist anders. Und sehr viel mächtiger. Er kann dich nicht nur vor der Traumsicht verbergen, sondern von jeglichem Einfluss. Er macht dich gewissermaßen unsichtbar."

Eragon sah sie staunend an.

„Wie ist das möglich?" fragte er flüsternd.

Angela hob abwehrend die Hände: „Es ist keinesfalls so einfach wie es klingt. Leider. Denn in diesem Fall wäre das Wissen um die Möglichkeiten dieser Macht wohl nicht derart in Vergessenheit geraten."

Eragon nickte verstehend.

„Nein, es gute Gründe dafür, dass diese Macht so selten genutzt wird. Wieso das Wissen verborgen und vergessen wird," fuhr Angela fort." „Zum einen haben nur die wenigsten überhaupt die Möglichkeit, sie zu nutzen. Wenn man erst einmal der Macht eines anderen Menschen unterworfen ist, ist es schwierig bis unmöglich, sich weit genug davon zu befreien um einen Zauber von dieser Tragweite aussprechen zu können. Denn diesen Schritt kann dir dieser Zauber nicht abnehmen. Er kann dir helfen, aber ob du dich wirklich befreien kannst hängt alleine von dir ab."

Eragon schluckte. Doch Angela fuhr unbarmherzig vor.

„Und außerdem wirkt diese Magie anders als die Zauber die du kennst. Er nimmt dir nicht nur die Energie deines Körpers. Er nimmt dir deinen Geist, deine Gedanken, deine Erinnerungen. Dieser Zauber ernährt sich von deiner Seele. Und wenn du zu lange wartest oder es dir nicht gelingt dich völlig zu befreien, verschlingt er alles was du bist, bis nichts mehr übrig bleibt außer einer leeren Hülle."

Eragon riss überrascht die Augen auf.

„Davon habe ich noch nie gehört! Ich habe geglaubt, dass ein zu starker Zauber den, der ihn ausspricht, tötet!"

„Ja," nickte Angela. „So ist es für gewöhnlich auch. Aber nicht in diesem Fall," Ein ungewöhnlicher Ernst schlich sich in ihren Blick: „Und ich denke, dass der langsame Verlust der eigenen Seele schlimmer ist als jeder noch so schmerzvolle Tod. Du verlierst alles was dich ausmacht, alles was du bist. Und du kannst nichts dagegen tun, nur zusehen wie du dich langsam aber sicher in etwas geistloses, leeres verwandelst..."

Eragon schaute zu Boden und ließ sich ihre Worte durch den Kopf gehen. Seine Zuversicht sank immer mehr.

„Das klingt ziemlich..." begann er dann.

„Gefährlich?" Angela lachte auf. „Ja, das ist es. Aber ich habe nie gesagt, dass es einfach wird, oder?"

Eragon schwieg betreten. In seinem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken. Diese neue Möglichkeit weckte Hoffnung, aber auch Angst. Plötzlich gab es tausend Dinge die er sagen, tausend Fragen, die er stellen wollte. Fieberhaft versuchte er, das Für und Wider dieses Gedankens zu betrachten. Es schien eine Handvoll Gründe dafür zu geben. Und tausende dagegen. Er könnte Murtagh helfen, ihm womöglich das Leben retten. Aber genauso könnte er sein Untergang sein und irgendwann die Schuld daran tragen, dass seinen Bruder ein schlimmeres Schicksal als der Tod ereilte. Konnte er das tun? Hatte er das Recht dazu?

Nagende Zweifel schienen sich gleich Dornen in seinen Geist zu bohren. Noch war es nicht zu spät. Vielleicht schaffte Murtagh es ja auch ohne seine Hilfe. Und vielleicht wollte er seine Hilfe ja gar nicht.

Und wenn nicht? fragte eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf. Was, wenn er in diesem Kampf das Zünglein an der Waage sein könnte? Derjenige, der die Entscheidung herbeiführte?

Und was würde er tun wenn er scheiterte, wenn sie beide scheiterten? Könnte es nicht sogar so am besten sein, so wie es war? Murtagh wäre ein Sklave, möglicherweise noch eine lange Zeit. Aber er würde leben...!

_Eragon, hör auf damit._ Saphira sprach sanft, doch Eragon entging die Spannung in ihrer Stimme trotzdem nicht. Ein dumpfer Schmerz breitete sich in seinem Kopf aus. Und so schwer es ihm auch fiel, er musste zugeben, dass er keine Ahnung hatte was er tun sollte. Er hatte die Lösung vor sich, konnte sie deutlich sehen, aber er hatte gleichzeitig furchtbare Angst vor dem was passieren könnte. Und er fühlte sich so alleine wie schon lange nicht mehr...

„Ich... ich weiß nicht ob ich das tun kann." Die Worte rutschten Eragon einfach so heraus. Sofort biss er sich auf die Lippen, doch es war zu spät.

Angela jedoch nickte nur auf die ihr eigene Art und zeigte ihm damit wieder einmal, dass sie ihn wohl besser verstand als irgendjemand sonst. Besser als er selbst.

„Ich verstehe deine Gefühle, deine Zweifel, Eragon. Aber das ist leider alles, was ich dir anbieten kann."

Eragon schaute sie unglücklich an.

„Dieser Zauber kann Murtagh Zeit geben, nicht mehr," fuhr sie fort. „Aber vielleicht ist genau das die Zeit die er braucht, sich selbst zu befreien."

Angela beobachtete ihn eine Weile, doch Eragon fiel nichts ein was er antworten könnte. Schließlich streckte sie erneut eine Hand aus und legte sie tröstend auf seinen Unterarm.

„Ich verstehe dich, Eragon, wirklich. Und aus diesem Grund sorge ich mich um dich. Du darfst nicht all deine Hoffnungen in diesen Zauber setzen. Oder in ihn. Er ist nicht mehr der Mann den du kanntest. Seine Gedanken wurden verpestet, sein Willen gebrochen. Und selbst wenn es ihm gelingt seine Fesseln abzustreifen wird er vielleicht nie wieder der sein den du dir erhoffst." Angela lächelte traurig.

„Ich überlasse dir die Entscheidung, ob du es tun willst oder nicht. Denk darüber nach."

Ihre letzten Worte fegten schließlich all seine Zweifel fort und er antwortete sofort: „Was müssen wir tun?"

Angela lächelte.

„Nun, das führt mich zum schwierigen Teil. Eigentlich müsste ich direkt vor ihm stehen und die Worte persönlich aussprechen. Aber dazu wird es wohl nicht kommen. Und außerdem bin ich nicht so verrückt, mich einem Drachenreiter in den Weg zu stellen."

Jetzt lachte sie, doch Eragon konnte ihre Freude nicht ansatzweise teilen.

„Kann ich das nicht tun?" fragte er stattdessen. „Ich bin wohl der einzige, der nahe genug an ihn herankommt, um..."

Angelas erneutes Auflachen unterbrach ihn.

„Nein. Ich werde dich diese Worte nicht lehren, Eragon. Sie sind zu mächtig für einen so jungen Reiter."

Eragon schwieg verletzt.

„Bitte verzeih mir, Eragon," fuhr sie versöhnlicher fort. „Sei versichert, ich tue das nicht um dir wehzutun. Aber mein Wissen verleiht mir eine große Macht und bringt damit auch eine Verantwortung mit sich. Und auch wenn ich dich schätze und deinen Fähigkeiten vertraue, ich kann und werde dir diese Bürde nicht auferlegen."

Eragon senkte den Blick und brütete vor sich hin. Es fiel ihm schwer, seine Verzweiflung und seine aufkeimende Wut zu unterdrücken. Er wusste, dass er ihr unrecht tat, immerhin hatte sie ihm ihre Hilfe angeboten, was alleine schon mehr war als er sich je erhofft hatte. Dennoch, das Gefühl, so kurz vor dem Ziel noch zu scheitern war beinahe mehr als er ertragen konnte...

„Und pass auf mein Kissen auf, es war ziemlich teuer, es wäre ein Jammer es zu verlieren." unterbrach sie seine trüben Gedanken. Eragon blickte sie verständnislos an, dann schaute er nach unten und erschrak. Vor lauter Ungeduld und Anspannung hatte er angefangen, die langen goldenen Zotteln, die das Kissen zierten auf dem er saß, herauszureißen. Mittlerweile hatte sich auf diese Weise ein kleiner goldener Haufen neben ihm gebildet. Hastig zog er die Hand zurück.

„Tut mir leid."

„Schon gut." lachte Angela amüsiert.

Eragon schwieg betreten. Angela griff nach der Kanne und goss sich mehr Tee in ihre Tasse.

„Im Übrigen habe nicht ganz die Wahrheit gesagt."

Eragon sah sie fragend an.

„Das Kissen," sagte sie und deutete in seine Richtung. „Ich habe es gar nicht gekauft, sondern gewonnen."

„Aha." antwortete Eragon verwirrt. Es gab nicht viel was ihn im Moment weniger interessierte als ein Kissen...

Angela seufzte: "Ich sehe schon, du bist heute kein besonders unterhaltsamer Gast."

„Tut mir leid," sagte Eragon erneut. „Es ist... mir geht ziemlich viel im Kopf herum."

Angela stieß ein Kichern aus, ein Geräusch, dass aus ihrem Mund ziemlich seltsam klang.

„Es gibt noch eine andere Möglichkeit," sagte sie dann. „Ich könnte versuchen, die Worte in einen Gegenstand zu bannen."

Eragon legte den Kopf schief, wieder einmal überrascht von ihren plötzlichen Themenwechseln.

„Und das würde funktionieren?" fragte er unsicher.

„Vielleicht. Vielleicht aber auch nicht," gab Angela zu. „Ich habe es noch nie versucht."

Eragon breitete die Hände aus.

„Dann versuchen wir es doch jetzt! Ich werde dir dabei helfen, sag mir was ich tun muss!"

„Langsam, langsam," sagte Angela und lächelte. „So einfach ist es nun auch wieder nicht. Ich habe eine Idee, wie ich es tun kann. Und ich könnte tatsächlich deine Hilfe brauchen. Aber zuvor brauche ich eine Verbindung zu ihm. Einen Gegenstand, irgendetwas, worin sein Geist seine Spuren hinterlassen hat, irgendwas, in dem ich ihn erkennen kann."

Eragon runzelte die Stirn und dachte angestrengt nach. Hatte er irgendetwas, was sein Bruder einmal besessen hatte? Hatte er irgendetwas, was er einmal in den Händen gehalten hatte? Zu dem er irgendeine Form von Verbindung gehabt hatte...?

_Eragon, _meldete sich Saphira in seinem Kopf zu Wort. _Das Schwert._

Eragons Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung. Wie hatte er das vergessen können?!

„Ich habe etwas," rief er aus und war schon halb auf den Beinen. „Warte, ich... ich werde es holen!"

Er war so aufgeregt, dass er Angelas verdutztes Gesicht gar nicht bemerkte. Ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen drehte er sich um und lief aus dem Zelt.

o

Er flog beinahe über den Zeltplatz, nahm nichts um sich herum wahr, rannte nur, sein Ziel fest vor Augen. Endlich hatte er Hoffnung, endlich sah er eine Lösung vor sich.

Und er würde alles tun, um sie zu verwirklichen...

Wenige Minuten später kehrte er zurück, keuchend, schweißgebadet, mit dem Gegenstand seiner stummen Hoffnungen in den Händen.

Er ließ sich Angela gegenüber nieder und legte das längliche Bündel auf seinen Knien ab. Dann löste er langsam das Band, welches den Stoff um das Breitschwert zusammen hielt. Übertrieben vorsichtig wickelte er die Klinge aus. Die feuchte Luft hatte sie stumpf werden lassen, er konnte sein eigenes Spiegelbild nur noch schemenhaft auf dem Metall erkennen.

Er sah auf und blickte in tiefe, unergründliche Augen.

Angela hatte ihn die ganze Zeit über schweigend beobachtet. Und plötzlich fühlte er sich schrecklich unwohl unter ihrem wissenden Blick. Als lägen all seine Gedanken vor ihr ausgebreitet, nackt und ungeschützt. Und wieder hatte das Gefühl, dass sie mehr über ihn wusste als er selbst.

Sie streckte die Hand aus und griff nach dem Schwert. Sie wog es in der Hand, prüfend, strich mit langen Fingern langsam über die zerfurchte Klinge. Die ganze Zeit über sprach sie kein Wort, fragte ihn nicht, woher er die Klinge hatte oder wieso er sie in seinem Zelt aufbewahrt hatte.

Dann, nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit, nickte sie und legte die Klinge auf ihren Knien ab.

„Ich denke, das wird gehen."

Eragon sank in sich zusammen, mit einem Gefühl so tiefer Erleichterung wie er es nur selten in seinem Leben empfunden hatte. Er hatte eine Lösung gefunden! Und ein Teil von ihr hatte die ganze Zeit ganz in seiner Nähe gelegen! Seltsame Gedanken von Schicksal und Vorbestimmung kamen ihm plötzlich. War es Schicksal, dass Murtagh sein Schwert genommen hatte und Eragon dafür sein eigenes hinterlassen hatte?

Eragon wusste es nicht. Aber ob es nun so war oder nicht, er war unendlich dankbar dafür.

Was nun folgte war eine Reihe seltsamer Prozeduren, von denen Eragon nur wenig verstand und Angela ihm noch weniger erklärte.

Mit leiser Stimme murmelte sie vor sich hin, mal verständlich, mal in der Alten Sprache und mal in Worten die Eragon noch nie in seinem Leben gehört hatte. Er versuchte, sie sich zu merken, scheiterte aber sehr bald und ging dazu über, die dunkelhaarige Frau stumm zu beobachten und darauf zu warten, dass sie ihm sagte was er zu tun hatte.

Irgendwann nahm sie seine Hände, legte sie auf die stumpfe Klinge zwischen ihnen und ihre darüber. Eragon konnte die Energie spüren die von ihrer Haut abstrahlte und seine Finger kribbeln ließ. Angela hob den Blick und sah ihn an. Dann sprach sie weitere Worte, diesmal laut und direkt in sein Gesicht und plötzlich spürte Eragon, wie auch aus seinem Körper die Energie herausströmte. Er verkrampfte sich und versuchte automatisch, den Strom zu stoppen, doch Angela schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Und so ließ er zu, dass die Kraft weiter aus ihm herausströmte und seine Augen und seine Glieder langsam schwerer und schwerer wurden. In seinem Kopf hallten die Worte der Hexe wider. Ein ferner Teil seines Verstandes schien zu verstehen was sie sagte, doch diese Gedanken drangen nicht zu ihm durch.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit ließ Angela ihn los und Eragon richtete sich müde auf. Die Hexe schien von der seltsamen Magie in keiner Weise mitgenommen worden zu sein, denn sie stand geschwind auf und verschwand hinter Regalen. Bald darauf kehrte sie zurück, in ihrer linken Hand einen kleinen Gegenstand, den Eragon bald als Anhänger an einem dünnen Lederband erkannte.

„Jetzt kommen wir zum schwierigen Teil." sagte sie dann und Eragon starrte sie entsetzt an. Wenn jetzt der schwierige Teil kam, was war dann das gerade gewesen...?!

Doch die Hexe ignorierte ihn, ließ sich wieder ihm gegenüber nieder und konzentrierte sich voll auf ihre Aufgabe. Noch immer sprach sie vor sich hin, doch ihre Stimme wurde langsam immer lauter, als wäre sie wütend über irgendetwas. Eragon hätte sie gerne gefragt was los war doch er wagte es nicht sie zu unterbrechen.

Irgendwann hob Angela die linke Hand und ließ das kleine Amulett zwischen ihnen in der Luft baumeln. Sie verzog das Gesicht, als sei sie über irgendetwas sauer und stieß sogar einen leisen Fluch aus. Eragon starrte wie hypnotisiert auf den kleinen Anhänger vor sich, wartete darauf, dass irgendetwas passierte. Doch es tat sich nichts. Er öffnete den Mund, wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Angela die andere Hand hob und ihn so zum Schweigen brachte. Erneut umschloss die den Anhänger mit der linken Hand, dann legte sie auch die andere darum und schloss die Augen. Als sie wieder zu sprechen begann, bewegten sich ihre Lippen kaum und machten es Eragon unmöglich, auch nur ein einziges Wort zu verstehen. Schweißperlen erschienen auf ihrer dunklen Stirn und ihr Griff um die Kette wurde immer verkrampfter.

Dann, irgendwann, öffnete sie die Hände und ließ den Anhänger auf das Kissen vor sich fallen. Sie schlug die Augen auf und schaute auf den kleinen Stein, als würde sie ihn gerade zum ersten Mal sehen.

Eragon hielt es nicht mehr aus.

„Und...?" fragte er vorsichtig. „Hast du... hat es geklappt...?"

Angela blickte auf und sah ihn an, lange, schweigend.

„Ich weiß es nicht." sagte sie dann und ihre Stimme klang heiser.

Sie schaute auf die Kette hinab als wagte sie es nicht, sie zu berühren.

„Ich habe es versucht. Aber es ist schwierig. Sehr schwierig," sie schaute ihn ernst an. „Ob es wirklich funktioniert hat, werden wir erst sehen wenn du ihm das gegeben hast." Sie hob die Kette auf und reichte sie ihm. Eragon blickte einige Momente unschlüssig zwischen ihr und der Kette hin und her, doch schließlich griff er nach dem Anhänger und betrachtete ihn eingehend.

„Und damit..." begann er unsicher.

„Damit könnte er sich befreien. Wenn das sein Wunsch ist." beendete Angela seinen Satz.

Eragon befühlte den Stein. Er war warm von Angelas Händen. Sonst konnte er nichts feststellen.

„Die Magie wird sich alleine ihm offenbaren. Wenn er es will." erriet Angela seine fragenden Gedanken. Dann beugte sie sich nach vorne und legte schloss Eragons Hände um die Kette.

„Gib ihm das wenn du ihm das nächste Mal gegenüberstehst. Sag ihm was er tun kann. Aber bitte..." sie suchte seinen Blick. „Bitte denke daran: es kann nur die retten, die auch gerettet werden wollen. Und wenn er es nicht will, kannst du nichts tun. Dann ist er für immer verloren."

„Dazu wird es nicht kommen." antwortete Eragon sofort und zog die Hände an die Brust.

Seine Stimme klang sicherer als er sich fühlte...

Eragon wäre gerne noch länger bei Angela geblieben. Hier fühlte er sich aufgehoben und verstanden. Doch er war zu rastlos um noch länger auf ihren bunten Kissen sitzen zu bleiben. Zuviel ging ihm durch den Kopf, zuviele neue Eindrücke und Gedanken, die er verarbeiten musste und wollte.

Aus diesem Grund verabschiedete er sich bald, erhob sich und wandte sich zum gehen. Angela geleitete ihn lächelnd zum Eingang ihres Zeltes. Als er sich dort noch einmal umdrehte sah er, dass ihr dunkler Blick auf ihm ruhte. Ein seltsamer Ausdruck lag in ihrem Gesicht. Nachdenklich, mitleidig, aber auch...

Eragon schüttelte den Kopf, wandte sich ab und ging davon.

Es kostete ihn Beherrschung, nicht einfach loszurennen.

o

Angela sah ihm nach bis er in der Dunkelheit zwischen den endlosen Zeltreihen verschwunden war. Dann wandte sie sich mit einem leisen Seufzen um und ging zurück in ihr Zelt. Ein leises Schnurren in ihrer Nähe machte sie darauf aufmerksam, dass sie nicht mehr alleine war. Gut, dachte sie sich. Etwas Gesellschaft würde sie hoffentlich aufmuntern.

Es tat weh, den Jungen so leiden zu sehen. Und es machte ihr wieder einmal klar, wie jung Eragon noch immer war. Viel zu jung für die gewaltige Bürde, die man ihm gegen seinen Willen auf die Schultern geladen hatte. Und niemand konnte sagen, welchen Schaden seine unschuldige Seele davontragen würde.

Nachdenklich trat sie an das kleine Feuer im hinteren Teil ihres Zeltes und hängte den Wasserkessel über die prasselnden Flammen. Ein Tee würde ihr jetzt guttun. Sie spürte weiches Fell an ihren Beinen und lächelte Solembum an, der erwartungsvoll zu ihr hinaufblickte.

„Und? Was hältst du davon?" fragte sie ihn, wohl wissend, dass er ihr nicht die Antwort geben konnte oder würde die sie sich erhoffte.

Erneut seufzte sie. Und wünschte sich sie hätte Eragon alles sagen können. Aber er war noch nicht bereit für dieses Wissen, würde es vielleicht nie sein.

Alles was sie tun konnte war darauf zu hoffen, dass er es verstand bevor es zu spät war.

o

Zitternd lehnte Eragon sich zurück, zog den Umhang fester um seine Schultern und ließ sich von Saphiras Körper aufwärmen. Die Nächte hier draußen konnten verdammt kalt werden. Er hätte in sein warmes Zelt gehen können, doch er zog es vor, die Nacht bei seinem Drachen zu verbringen.

Träge ließ er seinen Blick über das Lager schweifen, beobachtete Soldaten an mannshohen Feuern, das immer wieder kurze Aufblitzen von Metall und die im Halbdunkeln hastig umherlaufenden Gestalten. Doch er nahm nichts von alldem wirklich wahr.

Lange Zeit hatte er geschwiegen, war das Gespräch mit Angela wieder und wieder in Gedanken durchgegangen. Hatte nach Anhaltspunkten gesucht, nach versteckten Hinweisen, irgendetwas, was ihm erklärte, was genau da eigentlich passiert war.

Doch wie er es auch drehte und wendete, er kam zu keinem Ergebnis...

_Saphira?_ fragte er schließlich.

Der Drache antwortete mit einem leisen schnurrenden Geräusch.

_Was glaubst du, wieso sie uns hilft? Sie hat nicht den kleinsten Zweifel geäußert... _Selbst in seinen Gedanken zitterte seine Stimme.

_Bist du dir sicher, dass du die Antwort wissen willst? Vielleicht würde sie dir nicht gefallen, _gab Saphira zurück. _Du hast erreicht, was du wolltest. Freu' dich darüber. Alles andere ist unwichtig._

Darauf fiel ihm keine Erwiderung ein. Sie hatte recht, wieder einmal.

Eragon musste gegen seinen Willen lächeln. Er hob einen Arm und legte seine Hand auf Saphiras mächtige Schulter.

_Du hast ja recht. Ach, Saphira, was würde ich nur ohne dich tun..._

Saphira drehte den Kopf und sah ihn mit einem großen blauen Auge an.

_Soll ich dir darauf wirklich eine Antwort geben? _

Ihr höhnischer Unterton entging Eragon nicht, doch er fühlte keinen Zorn.

Langsam ließ er sich auf das von unzähligen Stiefeln und Drachenkrallen arg in Mitleidenschaft gezogene Gras sinken und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. Über ihm leuchteten die Sterne, unzählige winzige weiße Lichter, die unendlich weit weg waren und deren Licht ihre Welt trotzdem Nacht für Nacht erreichte und erhellte.

Erst jetzt spürte er das Rasen seines Herzens, die Anspannung die schon den ganzen Nachmittag und Abend von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte. Die ganze Zeit war ihm nicht aufgefallen, sie sehr ihn das alles mitnahm. An diesem einzigen Tag, in nur wenigen Stunden, hatte sich soviel verändert. Und es würde sich erst zeigen müssen, ob diese Veränderungen Gutes oder Schlechtes hervorbringen würden. Dieser Gedanke sollte ihm Angst machen, aber merkwürdigerweise spürte er nichts dergleichen. Stattdessen empfand er eine seltsame Euphorie.

Er hatte es geschafft, er hatte eine Lösung gefunden! Er konnte Murtagh retten!

Wenn es dafür nicht schon zu spät war...

o

Murtagh trat auf den weitläufigen Hof hinaus und blinzelte in der plötzlichen Helligkeit. Er hob eine Hand um seine Augen abzuschirmen und sah sich um.

Der Hof war voller Menschen. Das Licht spiegelte sich in unzähligen Rüstungen, Kettenhemden, Schwertern und Schilden. Unzählige Stimmen verschmolzen zu einem lauten Summen, wie bei einem Bienenschwarm.

Sein Erscheinen ließ viele der Gespräche verstummen, Gesichter wandten sich ihm zu, unsicher, ungeduldig, wartend. Murtagh ließ langsam seinen Blick über die Reihen an Männern schweifen, die sich hier zusammengefunden hatte um den Worten ihres Befehlshabers zu lauschen. Seinen Worten. Doch Murtaghs Blick ging durch sie hindurch, als wären sie nichts als Schatten, Geister.

In seinem Kopf hörte er wieder und wieder die letzten Worte des Königs.

„_Ich gebe dir noch diese eine Gelegenheit, dich zu bewähren. Beweise mir, dass du nicht so wertlos bist wie du in der letzten Zeit gezeigt hast."_

Schon beim bloßen Gedanken an die eiskalte Stimme Galbatorix', an die grausamen Befehle, die er ihm ohne jede Emotion gegeben hatte, schnürte sich ihm die Brust vor Hass zusammen.

„_Wir haben lange genug zugelassen, dass dieses Kind und seine Soldaten alles in Chaos stürzen. Es wird Zeit, dass wir ihrem Treiben Einhalt gebieten und diesem Zirkus ein Ende machen!"_

In seinen Gedanken rammte Murtagh Galbatorix sein Schwert in den Leib, so tief es die Klinge nur zuließ. Und er stand über ihm, blutüberströmt, und sah ihm dabei zu, wie er langsam sein verfluchtes Leben aushauchte. Und er empfand nichts, nur Befriedigung.

„_Meine Spione haben mir berichtet, dass unsere Feinde ihre Truppen zusammenziehen und in unsere Richtung führen. Sie verlassen also endlich ihr dunkles Rattenloch und zeigen sich."_

_Sein hässliches Lachen hallte laut von den hohen Wänden wider._

„_Ich will, dass du ihnen entgegen ziehst. Ich gebe dir genug Männer mit, um ihren Angriff im Keim zu ersticken. Sie mögen glauben, dass sie hier tatsächlich etwas erreichen können. Aber du wirst sie vom Gegenteil überzeugen."_

_Er beugte sich auf seinem Thron nach vorne, sein Blick bohrte sich in Murtaghs._

„_Und ich will, dass du den Reiter und seinen Drachen herbringst, koste es was es wolle!"_

Murtagh presste die Lippen zusammen um nicht loszuschreien...

„Herr..."

Unwillig blickte Murtagh auf. Vor ihm stand einer seiner Kommandanten, der einen Teil der Truppen in Murtaghs Namen befehligte. Der Mann war deutlich älter als Murtagh und hatte in seinen zahlreichen Kämpfen nicht nur wertvolle Kampferfahrungen sondern auch einige Narben gesammelt. Er schien schon eine Weile auf Murtagh eingeredet zu haben ohne dass der ihm zugehört hatte. Aus diesem Grund hatte sich auf seinem Gesicht mittlerweile ein deutlicher Ausdruck von Missfallen ausgebreitet.

„Geht es euch gut, Herr?" fragte er, nun da er sicher war, dass Murtagh ihn endlich bemerkt hatte. Das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht war so falsch, dass Murtagh ihm am liebsten ins Gesicht geschlagen hätte.

„Natürlich," antwortete er mit einiger Verspätung und wandte sich zum Rest der Soldaten um, die auf dem Hof standen und noch immer mit einer Mischung aus Erwartung und Unsicherheit zu ihm heraufsahen. Wie lange hatte er dagestanden ohne sich zu rühren?

„Wie weit seid Ihr mit den Vorbereitungen?" fragte er den Mann hinter sich ohne ihn anzusehen. Ein eindeutig respektloses Verhalten, doch Murtagh verschwendete keinen Gedanken daran. Auch der Angesprochene ließ sich nichts anmerken, als er antwortete: „Sehr gut. Wie der König und Ihr befohlen habt, haben wir die ersten drei Regimente Eurer Männer hier versammelt. Weitere Soldaten warten draußen vor der Stadt. Wir sind bereit zum Abmarsch und warten nur noch auf Euer Kommando."

Murtagh nickte grimmig: „Gut. Dann sollten wir sie nicht länger warten lassen."

Anschließend wandte er sich mit lauter Stimme an die Krieger auf dem Hof und brüllte: „Was steht ihr hier noch herum? Ihr habt eure Befehle, also bewegt euch endlich!"

Unter den lauten Rufen der anderen Kommandanten setzten sich die Männer geordnet in Bewegung. Laut hallte der metallische Klang ihrer Waffen und Rüstungen von den hohen Mauern der Burg wider. Murtagh beobachtete, wie sich die kraftstrotzenden Männer zum inneren Tor der Stadt bewegten. Die neuen, die erst seit wenigen Wochen dabei waren, fügten sich gut ein und waren kaum noch von den anderen zu unterscheiden...

„Herr, es gibt da noch etwas..." begann der Mann neben ihm erneut. Murtagh brummte einen Fluch und sah ihn wieder an. Das falsche Lächeln war verschwunden.

Glück für ihn... dachte Murtagh grimmig.

„Was ist denn noch?" fragte er und versuchte erst gar nicht, den genervten Unterton in seiner Stimme zu verstecken.

„Herr, der Reiter," fuhr der Kommandant fort. „Die Spione im Lager unserer Feinde haben gesagt, dass er bei ihrem Angriff dabei sein wird. Ich schlage vor, dass wir..."

Murtaghs eisiger Blick ließ ihn verstummen. Langsam trat der junge Drachenreiter auf den Kommandanten zu und bemerkte zufrieden, dass dieser vor ihm zurückwich.

„Der Reiter und sein Drache haben Euch nicht zu interessieren," zischte er zornig. „Ihr habt Eure Befehle. Kümmert Euch um die feindlichen Soldaten, haltet sie auf, was immer dazu nötig sein sollte. Aber der Reiter und der Drache gehören alleine mir. Wenn Ihr sie seht, will ich, dass Ihr mir augenblicklich Bericht erstattet, sonst werdet Ihr nichts tun. Ich werde eigenhändig jeden töten der es wagt sich ihnen auch nur zu nähern! Habt Ihr das verstanden?"

Der andere Mann nickte schnell.

„Verstanden, Herr." Er sah Murtagh noch einen Augenblick lang an, dann wandte er sich um und folgte den Soldaten.

Nachdenklich blickte Murtagh ihm hinterher, als er zwischen die Männer trat und ihnen in gewohnt herrischem Ton mitteilte was sie zu tun hatten. Einige schauten zu Murtagh auf, doch als sie seinen Blick bemerkten, wandten sich die meisten rasch wieder ab.

Er wusste genau was in diesen Momenten in den Männern vorging, verstand ihre Augen, die ihn mit einer Mischung aus Bewunderung, Abneigung und Furcht ansahen.

Er war anders als sie, er war kein einfacher Soldat, nicht einmal ein einfacher Mensch. Er besaß eine Macht, die sie sich nicht einmal in ihren kühnsten Träumen vorstellen konnten.

Und er hatte es genossen, anfangs. Das Gefühl, über ihnen zu stehen und sie alles tun lassen zu können was er wollte. Er hatte sich wie ein Auserwählter gefühlt, als Galbatorix ihn in den magischen Künsten unterwiesen, ihn in seine Pläne eingeweiht, ihm riesige Heere unterstellt hatte, die jedem seiner Befehle widerstandslos folgten. Er war sein Schwert gewesen, sein Prinz.

Doch irgendwann hatte er erkennen müssen, dass das, was er für Ehrfurcht gehalten hatte, in Wirklichkeit nicht mehr als Angst und Hass war. Und er wusste, wenn sie die Gelegenheit hätten, die meisten seiner Krieger würden ihn auf der Stelle töten. Sie konnten es nicht ertragen, Befehle von ihm entgegenzunehmen, von ihm, der so viel jünger war als viele von ihnen, und so viel unerfahrener. Von Galbatorix' einzigem Schüler, der ihn in den Künsten der Magie unterwies, dunkler, mächtiger Magie, aus Gründen, die sie weder kannten noch verstanden.

Wenn sie wüssten, was das bedeutet, würden sie wahrscheinlich anders denken... dachte Murtagh düster.

_Hör auf, dich zu grämen, Murtagh. _Thorns ruhige Stimme riss ihn aus seinen düsteren Gedanken. Er wandte sich um und sah den roten Drachen an, der einige Meter von ihm entfernt auf einem freien Stück des Hofes stand. Die verbliebenen Soldaten hielten einen großzügigen Sicherheitsabstand zu dem riesigen Drachen.

_Bist du bereit?_ fragte der Drache in seinen Gedanken.

Murtagh nickte stumm und ging die breite Treppe hinunter und zu Thorn hinüber. Langsam und bedächtig ließ es eine behandschuhte Hand über die raue Haut des Drachen gleiten, als er um ihn herumging und sich kurz darauf in den ledernen Sattel auf seinem Rücken schwang.

„Na los, bringen wir es hinter uns." murmelte er leise.

Thorn schüttelte den Kopf. Murtagh streichelte ihm über das Stück Hals, das er von seiner Position aus erreichen konnte.

_Ich weiß... aber wir müssen es tun._

_Ich wünschte es wäre nicht so. Ich wünschte ich könnte dir das ersparen._ antwortete Thorn und Murtagh konnte seinen Schmerz spüren wie seinen eigenen.

_Das kannst du nicht._ war seine einzige Antwort.

„_Ich werde tun, was immer Ihr von mir verlangt. Ich bin nur hier, um Euch zu dienen. Ich werde Euch nicht noch einmal enttäuschen."_

_Langsam und mit gesenktem Blick erhob er sich langsam aus seiner knienden Position und richtete sich auf. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sich der Reiter um und verließ den Thronsaal. Dem Kampf, dem Schmerz, dem Tod entgegen._

o

Der kalte Wind trieb ihm Tränen in die Augen, die er immer wieder wegblinzelte. Angespannt ließ Murtagh seinen Blick erneut über das Heer am Horizont gleiten, das sich langsam aber stetig weiter in seine Richtung bewegte.

Sie waren der Stadt nah gekommen. Zu nah, wenn es nach ihm ging. Doch Galbatorix schien sich seiner Sache sehr sicher zu sein, wenn er sie so tief in sein Gebiet ließ. Und auch wenn nicht einmal Murtagh genau wusste, wie groß seine Truppen waren und über welche geheimen Reserven der Tyrann noch verfügte, so wusste er doch eines mit Sicherheit: es würde eine Schlacht werden, wie das Land sie noch nie erlebt hatte.

Erneut erwischte er sich dabei, dass er den Himmel absuchte. Nach einem hellen Blitzen, einer Bewegung, einem Aufblitzen saphirblauer Schuppen.

Und er betete so sehr, dass der Himmel leer blieb...

o

Die Truppen unter ihnen marschierten in zügigem Tempo über die Ebene, dennoch hatte Eragon das Gefühl, dass sie sich nur quälend langsam fortbewegten. Genervt rutschte er in seinem Sattel hin und her und stöhnte immer wieder auf.

_Wenn du nicht bald aufhörst, auf meinem Rücken herumzuzappeln, werfe ich dich ab. _erklang Saphiras schnippische Stimme in seinen Gedanken.

_Verzeihung, Mylady. _erwiderte er trocken. Saphira lachte glucksend.

_Ich vergebe dir. Doch das ist das letzte Mal. _sagte sie mit gespielter Strenge.

Eragon versuchte zu lächeln, doch ihm war nicht wirklich danach zumute.

Seit sie am Morgen aufgebrochen waren, fühlte er eine nervöse Anspannung in sich. Und das Gefühl wurde stärker und stärker. Es ging ihm einfach viel zu langsam!

Er wusste, dass sich die unzähligen Krieger alle Mühe gaben und dass sie sich nur selbst schaden würden, wenn sie sich noch mehr beeilten. Es war schließlich niemandem geholfen, wenn ihr Heer völlig entkräftet auf die Truppen des Königs treffen würde...

Dennoch hatte er immer wieder den quälenden Gedanken, dass sie sich trotz allem keinen Schritt vorwärts bewegten.

Eragon schaute nach unten und ließ seinen Blick über die Soldaten am Boden schweifen.

Der scheinbar endlose Strom ihrer Truppen reichte bis an den Horizont. Wie ein lebendig gewordener Fluß bewegte er sich über die grasbewachsenen Ebenen, ein Strom von Menschen, Tieren und Gefährten, der sich einer Lawine gleich scheinbar unaufhaltsam seinem Ziel näherte. Der Anblick jagte Eragon einen Schauer über den Rücken. Das war das größte Heer, dass er jemals gesehen hatte und es war in den letzten Wochen stetig größer geworden. Beinahe jeder Mann, jede Frau und jedes Kind wussten mittlerweile, dass die finale Schlacht gegen Galbatorix unmittelbar bevorstand und dieses Wissen hatte die Menschen scheinbar beflügelt. Von überall her stießen größere und kleinere Gruppen zu ihnen, manchmal aus Gegenden, von denen Eragon noch nie etwas gehört hatte. Sie alle kamen, um zu kämpfen. Und wenn sie ihre Truppen erst einmal mit denen vereinen würden, die Wochen zuvor die Stadt Gil'ead eingenommen hatten und nun ebenfalls auf dem Weg zur Hauptstadt des Reiches waren, würde ihre Anzahl noch einmal gewaltig steigen. Es war Eragon ein Rätsel, wie Nasuada, Orrin und die wenigen anderen Anführer dieses riesige Heer befehligen wollten. Andererseits war er sich sicher, dass das gemeinsame Ziel die tapferen Männer auf den richtigen Weg leiten und ihre Schwerter führen würde.

_Ziemlich beeindruckend, nicht wahr? _meldete Saphira sich in seinem Kopf.

_Ja... _stimmte Eragon ihr langsam zu.

_Ich hoffe nur, dass es genug sind._ Saphira klang unsicher.

Eragon wandte sich von den Soldaten ab und starrte nach vorne auf ihren Kopf.

_Was meinst du damit? Es sind tausende... nein, zehntausende!_

Saphira schüttelte ihren riesigen Kopf.

_Das mag sein. Aber Galbatorix wird uns mit ebensovielen Männern erwarten._

Eragon dachte darüber nach. Es erschien ihm absurd. Soviele Menschen, soviele Krieger... überstiegen einfach seine Vorstellungskraft.

Und dann waren da noch die quälenden Gedanken über...

Eragon schüttelte den Kopf, versuchte, die Gedankenflut zurückzudrängen die seinen Verstand wieder einmal zu überschwemmen drohte. Doch wie so oft zuvor gelang es ihm nicht und die Erinnerungen bahnten sich unaufhaltsam ihren Weg durch seine Gedanken. Er krallte die behandschuhten Finger fester in die Lederriemen, mit denen er sich auf dem Rücken von Saphira hielt, und presste die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen.

Als er zu seinem heimlichen Treffen mit seinem Bruder aufgebrochen war, hatte Eragon keinerlei Erwartungen gehabt. Zumindest keine die ihm bewusst gewesen waren, wie ihm heute klar war.

Murtaghs Nachricht hatte ihn völlig aus der Bahn geworfen und wildes Chaos in seinen Gedanken und Gefühlen hinterlassen. Nur eine Sache schien in diesen Momenten wichtig gewesen zu sein: Murtagh wollte ihn sehen. Und Eragon musste zu ihm.

Erst viel später war ihm klar geworden, dass es viel mehr gab, was ihn aus dem Lager und zu seinem ehemaligen Mitstreiter getrieben hatte. Simple Neugier war sicher einer der Gründe gewesen, doch viel mehr als das waren es die unzähligen Fragen, die Eragon noch immer quälten. Die Fragen nach dem Wieso, wieso... wieso hatte Murtagh das getan, wieso war er zurückgekehrt, nach allem was der König ihm bereits angetan hatte, wieso hatte er sich gegen ihn, Eragon, gestellt, nach allem was sie zusammen durchgestanden hatten? Und wieso kam er zu ihm zurück, jetzt, wo beinahe alles zu spät war?

Zuletzt war es wohl vor allem Hoffnung gewesen, die Eragon zu ihm geführt hatte. Die fast schon verzweifelte Hoffnung, dass Murtagh sich gegen den König und für den Widerstand entschieden hatte. Dass endlich alles wieder so werden würde wie vor so langer Zeit, dass sie zusammen kämpfen würden, wenn es sein musste bis zum Tod...

Doch Murtagh hatte ihn enttäuscht, wieder einmal, und hatte sich von ihm abgewandt, vielleicht für immer. Das schmerzte Eragon mehr als jeder Vorwurf aus dem Mund des anderen es getan hätte. Und es machte ihm wieder einmal klar, dass die anderen möglicherweise recht hatten. Dass Murtagh das Vertrauen nicht wert war, dass Eragon noch immer in ihn setzte.

Eragon biss sich so fest auf die Lippen dass er den kupfernen Geschmack seines eigenen Blutes auf der Zunge spürte. Erst durch diesen Schmerz gelang es ihm, die quälenden Gedanken in den Hintergrund zu schieben und sie wieder in die hintersten Ecken seines Verstandes zu verbannen. Sie führten ohnehin zu nichts, waren nur ein weiteres Hindernis auf seinem langen Weg.

Und der einzige, der seine vielen Fragen wirklich beantworten könnte, würde wahrscheinlich nie wieder ein Wort mit ihm sprechen...

Eragon schaute wieder nach unten und beobachtete den Strom von Menschen, der sich unter ihm bewegte. Er drehte sich im Sattel und versuchte erneut, ein Ende in ihm auszumachen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Jede Minute drangen mehr Menschen auf die Ebenen vor, schmutzig braune Flecken auf dunkelgrünen Wiesen. Fast schien es, als würden sie aus der Begegnung von Himmel und Erde selbst geboren. Eragon lächelte schief über diesen absurden Gedanken.

_Er hat gesagt, dass wir ihn nicht wiedersehen._

Die Worte verließen seinen Mund noch bevor er wirklich merkte, dass er sprach und er bereute sie sofort. Angestrengt und mit der wilden Hoffnung, dass Saphira ihn nicht gehört hatte, starrte Eragon weiter Richtung Horizont. Saphira tat ihm den Gefallen und sagte nichts. Dennoch konnte Eragon spüren, dass sie in Gedanken leicht zusammenzuckte. Er wandte sich von den Soldaten ab und starrte hilflos auf ihren geschuppten Hinterkopf. So sehr er auch Angst vor ihrer Reaktion hatte, ihr Schweigen schmerzte ihn mit einem Mal fast noch mehr.

_Vielleicht ist er..._ begann er zögernd, brach dann jedoch ab. Wieder begegnete ihm nur Schweigen. Ein Windstoss kam auf und wirbelte seine Haare durcheinander. Eragon schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. Die Luft roch nach Erde, nach Rauch und hinterließ einen metallischen Geschmack auf seiner Zunge. Er kümmerte sich nicht darum, sondern sog sie tief ein, konzentrierte sich nur auf das Heben und Senken seiner Brust...

Doch die Gedanken blieben. Die schrecklichen Gedanken, dass Galbatorix erfahren hatte, was Murtagh getan hatte. Und dass sein Bruder vielleicht längst tot war...

Eragon hatte einmal gehört, dass man es spüren konnte, wenn jemandem, der einem sehr nahestand, etwas zustieß. Ob das auch auf ihn und Murtagh zutraf? Immerhin waren sie Halbbrüder! Würde er es spüren, wenn dem anderen etwas passierte? Oder hatten sie nicht genug Zeit miteinander verbracht, um eine solche Bindung zu entwickeln? Schließlich hatte Eragon ihn auch vorher nie gespürt, hatte nicht gewusst, dass er damals nicht gestorben war...

Ein plötzliches Flackern am Rande seines Gesichtsfelds erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Ein helles Blitzen, tiefrot, irgendwo hinter den tief hängenden Wolken. Eragon blinzelte und starrte angestrengt auf die Stelle. Doch er sah nichts als Wolken. Hatte er sich das Blitzen nur eingebildet...?

_Hast du das gesehen? _fragte er schnell und fuhr fort, den Himmel abzusuchen.

_Ja. _antwortete Saphira grimmig und bestätigte seinen Fund damit.

_Er ist hier! _rief Eragon.

Er ist hier...

Eragons Herz machte einen Sprung. Sein Bruder war hier! Er lebte! Und er war zurückgekehrt!

Zurückgekehrt um...

o

Murtagh spürte die Anwesenheit des anderen Reiters schon, bevor er ihn sah und wünschte sich im nächsten Moment nichts mehr, als dass er sich entgegen aller Logik irrte.

Doch das Schicksal spielte erneut sein Spiel mit ihm und so dauerte es nicht lange, bis er das strahlende Blau von Saphiras Schuppen am Himmel sehen konnte. Thorn reagierte sofort und tauchte nach oben in eine der tief hängenden Wolken ein. Eiskalte Nässe schlug über ihnen zusammen, aber Murtagh spürte sie kaum.

Um möglichst lange unentdeckt zu bleiben waren Thorn und er in großer Höhe hergeflogen, höher als der Drache es normalerweise wagte wenn er seinen Reiter trug. Doch Murtagh hatte darauf bestanden, auch wenn er sich schon nach wenigen Minuten vor Kälte kaum noch rühren konnte und ihm das Atmen schwer fiel. So war ihm nichts anderes übrig geblieben als sich fest in seinen viel zu dünnen Umhang einzuwickeln, sich möglichst klein zu machen und darauf zu vertrauen, dass Thorn in der weißen Masse um sie herum den richtigen Weg finden würde.

Und tatsächlich hatten sie es auf diese Weise bis tief in die feindlichen Reihen geschafft. Ein Angriff kam jedoch nicht infrage, denn auch wenn Murtagh es bis hierher geschafft hatte, seine eigenen Krieger waren weit weg. Und alleine würde selbst ein mächtiger Drachenreiter wie er den feindlichen Kämpfern unterliegen. Er war ohnehin aus anderen Gründen hier...

Murtagh strich sich mit zitternden Fingern eine feuchte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und richtete sich auf. Seine von der Kälte steifen Muskeln wehrten sich heftig gegen die Bewegung, doch Murtagh ignorierte den Schmerz. Wenn er seinem Gegner gegenübertrat musste er im Vollbesitz seiner Kräfte sein. Leise murmelte er ein paar magische Worte und spürte eine plötzliche Welle von Wärme in seinem Körper, die jedoch von einer ebenso spürbaren Welle von Schwäche begleitet wurde. Es war ihm zuwider, seine magische Energie für so etwas zu verschwenden, doch ihm blieb keine andere Wahl.

Thorn schien seine Entschlossenheit zu spüren, denn er spannte ebenfalls seine Muskeln an und stieg mit wenigen kräftigen Flügelschlägen nach oben. Murtagh schloss geblendet die Augen, als sie aus den Wolken hinaus schossen und das gleißende Licht der Sonne sie traf. Murtagh ließ seinen Augen einen Moment Zeit um sich an das plötzliche Licht zu gewöhnen, dann zog er mit einem Ruck sein Schwert Zar'roc. Seine Hand zitterte merklich und Murtagh ahnte, dass der Grund dafür nicht alleine die Kälte hier oben war. Eine erneute Flut von Gedanken und Gefühlen drohte ihn zu überschwemmen, doch Murtagh drängte sie mit aller Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte zurück. Er hatte einen Auftrag. Und dieses Mal würde er nicht scheitern. Es würde enden.

Es musste enden!

_Los... _sagte Murtagh schließlich und der rote Drache gehorchte.

o

Eragon streckte seinen Geist aus, so weit er konnte. Er musste mit Murtagh reden. Er musste ihm sagen, was er entdeckt hatte!

Tatsächlich fand er ihn, auch wenn er ihn noch immer nicht sehen konnte. Und wie befürchtet stieß er gegen eine Mauer. Er versuchte es noch einmal, mit mehr Nachdruck, doch das Ergebnis blieb dasselbe. Murtagh stieß seine Präsens mit aller Kraft von sich.

_Er lässt mich nicht._ sagte er zu Saphira. Verzweiflung stieg in ihm auf. Und Wut.

Dieser verdammte Mistkerl macht es einem wirklich nicht leicht... dachte er düster. Alles in ihm brannte darauf, mit seinem Bruder zu sprechen und ihm von seiner Entdeckung zu berichten. Doch wieder einmal entzog Murtagh sich ihm und ließ ihn alleine mit seinen verzweifelten Hoffnungen...

_Sollen wir ihm folgen?_ fragte er Saphira, auch wenn er ihre Antwort bereits ahnte.

Doch die blaue Drachendame überraschte ihn.

Eragon entfuhr ein überraschtes Keuchen, als Saphira plötzlich den Kopf herumwarf und sich umdrehte. Sie streckte die himmelblauen Flügel beinahe senkrecht nach oben und ließ es zu, dass sie in rasantem Tempo nach unten sank. Eragon musste sich mit beiden Händen festkrallen um nicht den Halt zu verlieren oder vom starken Wind von ihrem Rücken gerissen zu werden.

_Was soll das, was tust du?!_ sandte er verwirrt, doch Saphira antwortete ihm nicht.

Sie sanken immer tiefer und tiefer und wurden dabei immer schneller. Der Sog war mittlerweile so stark, dass er Eragon die Tränen in die Augen trieb.

Irgendwann fing der Drache sich ruckartig ab. Eragon wurde auf ihren Rücken gepresst und stöhnte auf, als ein heftiger Schmerz seinen verkrampfen Körper durchfuhr. Erneut rief er sie in Gedanken, doch Saphira ignorierte ihn.

Ihr Flug wurde ruhiger und Eragon konnte endlich wieder die Augen öffnen.

Sie flogen jetzt direkt über dem sich stetig bewegenden Strom von Kriegern und folgten ihm langsam in entgegengesetzter Richtung. Eragon schaute sich verwirrt um, versuchte, einen Grund für Saphiras plötzliche Flucht zu finden, jedoch ohne Erfolg.

_Saphira, was..._ begann er zögernd, wurde aber sofort unterbrochen.

_Schau nach unten, Eragon._ Saphiras Ton war ungewohnt befehlend. Eragon gehorchte und sah nach unten. Die Soldaten bewegten sich langsam, aber stetig. Sie flogen jetzt so tief, dass Eragon ihre Schritte hören konnte, ein stetes Stampfen und Klappern. Dunkel und unheilverkündend brachten die unzähligen Füße und Hufe den Boden zum Beben. Die Erde war aufgewühlt, teilweise sanken die Männer, Frauen und Pferde fast knietief in Erde und Staub ein. Doch auch das konnte sie nicht aufhalten. Eragon empfand plötzlich eine tiefe Bewunderung für die Soldaten. Er hatte sich schon so daran gewöhnt, stets auf dem Rücken seines Drachen zu sitzen, dass er manchmal vergaß, dass der größte Teil ihrer Soldaten zu Fuß ging und sich jeden Schritt hart erkämpfen musste. Eragon erinnerte sich an seine Ungeduld und schämte sich mit einem Mal dafür.

_Sieh es dir genau an._ befahl Saphira erneut. Eragon ließ seinen Blick weiter wandern, die endlosen Reihen von Menschen und Tieren entlang. Einmal erblickte er sogar einige Urgals, die sich, schwere Äxte und Knüppel haltend, an der Seite der Soldaten bewegten.

_Wieso soll ich... _Er blickte auf, schaute nach vorne, auf Saphiras Hinterkopf. _Was soll das alles?_

Saphira knurrte.

_Tu' einfach was ich dir sage. Schau nach unten._

Eragon gehorchte, wenn auch mit deutlichem Widerwillen. Doch was immer Saphira wollte dass er sah, er fand es nicht. Alles was er sah waren Soldaten, Krieger, herbeigeeilt aus allen Gegenden des Landes, zusammengeführt von ihrem gemeinsamen Hass auf den Tyrannen, der ihr Land an den Rand des Untergangs trieb.

_Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst,_ gab er schließlich zu und schaute wieder auf. Was immer Saphira vorhatte, es ermüdete ihn und machte ihn wütend. _Wenn ich dich verärgert haben sollte, tut es mir leid. Aber ich muss jetzt zurück, ich bitte dich, ich muss..._

_SIEH NACH UNTEN! _Saphiras plötzlicher Zorn ließ Eragon erschrocken innehalten. Ihre Wut umfloss seinen Geist wie kochendes Wasser. _Schau nach unten und sag mir was du siehst!_

Eragon musste wohl oder übel einsehen, dass er nichts tun konnte. Saphira war wütend auf ihn. Und auch wenn er den Grund dafür nicht kannte, wusste er doch, dass es manchmal besser war, sich dem Willen eines Drachen zu unterwerfen.

Also schaute Eragon erneut nach unten. Überrascht bemerkte er einige Elfen zwischen den menschlichen Kriegern. Sie ritten auf hellen Rössern und stachen aus der schmutzig braunen Masse der Menschen heraus wie leuchtende Wesen aus einer fernen Traumwelt.

_Was siehst du? _fragte Saphira erneut.

_Ich sehe... Soldaten. _sagte Eragon.

_Gut. Was noch?_

Eragon starrte nach unten. Suchte. Nach einem Anhaltspunkt, nach etwas, was er übersehen haben könnte.

_Ich sehe Menschen. Und Urgals. Und Elfen. Pferde. Waffen. Saphira, wenn das ein Spiel ist, dazu haben wir jetzt keine Zeit, ich will..._

_Was noch?_ fragte Saphira stoisch.

Eragon schüttelte den Kopf. Dann drehte er sich erneut um, schaute nach hinten. Inzwischen waren sie so weit weg von der Spitze ihres Zuges, dass er die Kämpfer nicht mehr sehen konnte. Und Eragon wusste, wenn sie noch weiter flogen, würden sie irgendwann die glänzende Oberfläche des Leona Sees am Horizont erblicken.

_Was siehst du noch?_ Saphiras zornige Stimme holte ihn wieder zurück. Erneut ließ er seinen Blick über die Reihen schweifen. Doch das Bild blieb dasselbe.

_Ich... ich weiß es nicht. _sagte er ungeduldig. Dieses Gespräch zerrte an seinen Nerven. Er war nicht hergekommen um Saphiras Rätsel zu lösen. Sie waren hier um in den Krieg zu ziehen. Er war hier um zu kämpfen. Verdammt, er war hier um Galbatorix zu stürzen! Und er war hier um...

_Doch, du weißt es, Eragon!_

_Soldaten... w_iederholte Eragon.

_Gut,_ konterte Saphira erneut. _Was noch?_

_Ich weiß es nicht. Ich sehe... verdammt, ich weiß es nicht! _Eragon raufte sich verzweifelt die Haare. _Saphira, was immer du mir sagen willst, ich verstehe es nicht! Ich sehe da unten nur Soldaten, ich sehe Menschen, ich sehe Elfen, ich sehe Urgals. Ich sehe Krieger der Varden, Soldaten aus Surda..._

_Weiter. _sagte Saphira nur. Ihr Ton war einen Hauch versöhnlicher geworden.

_Ich sehe..._ Eragon starrte weiter nach unten. Seine Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als sein Blick auf eine kleine Gruppe bekannter Gesichter stieß. Tatsächlich waren unter den Kriegern einige der Bewohner seines Heimatdorfes Carvahall. In den letzten Tagen vor ihrer Abreise hatte er sie kaum mehr zu Gesicht bekommen, war er doch selbst voll in die Vorbereitungen eingesponnen gewesen. Es war seltsam, sie hier zu sehen, inmitten unzähliger Krieger und Soldaten, und zu wissen, dass diese Menschen, die einmal seine ganze Welt waren, dabei waren in einen Krieg zu ziehen der alles übertreffen würde was sie in ihren bisherigen Leben erlebt hatten. Doch sie zeigten keinerlei Angst, keinerlei Zweifel, auch wenn sie sicher wussten, dass viele von ihnen diese Schlacht nicht überleben würden. Sie kämpften trotzdem, für ihre Zukunft, für ein neues Leben in ihrem Dorf, für ihre Söhne und Töchter, die es einmal besser haben sollten als sie selbst.

Und langsam sickerte Erkenntnis in Eragons Verstand.

_Ja, Eragon,_ sagte Saphira und bestätigte damit seine Gedanken. _Das ist es, was ich dir zeigen wollte. _

Eragon verstand. Diese Gefühle, die so klein schienen, diese Hoffnungen, die so dumm schienen, das war es, was diese Krieger, Freunde wie Fremde, hierher geführt hatte. Die sie kämpfen ließ, Seite an Seite.

_Aber ich weiß das alles doch, _begann Eragon jetzt. _Ich weiß wieso wir hier sind. Wieso wir kämpfen._

_Tust du das wirklich?_ fragte Saphira sofort. Eragon schaute verständnislos nach vorne, sein Blick traf eins ihrer Drachenaugen.

_Natürlich. Wir sind hier um den König zu stürzen, um Galbatorix zu töten!_

Saphira wandte sich wieder ab. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke ehe sie wieder sprach.

_Ja. Deswegen sind wir hier. Aber sag mir..._ Sie zögerte einen Moment. _Sag mir, Eragon, wieso du all das so leichtfertig aufs Spiel setzt?_

Langsam begriff Eragon, worauf dieses Gespräch hinauslaufen sollte. Und es machte ihn wütend.

_Hast du mich deswegen hierher gebracht?_ fragte er finster und versuchte nicht einmal, seine aufkeimende Wut zu verbergen.

_Ja. _bestätigte Saphira. Dann zögerte sie plötzlich. _Ich weiß, ich tue dir unrecht. Ich habe dich die ganze Zeit unterstützt, bei allem was du getan hast. Doch... _

Erneut zögerte sie, schien sich ihrer Worte nicht mehr sicher zu sein.

_Doch ich kann nicht länger schweigen und zusehen wie du in dein Unglück rennst. Ich liebe dich, mein Kleiner, und deswegen muss ich dich davor beschützen. Vielleicht hat Arya recht. Du musst damit aufhören, ihm ... , Eragon, du..._

_Nein! _brauste Eragon auf. Er konnte seinen Zorn und seine Enttäuschung nicht länger verbergen. Die grausamen Gefühle fraßen sich durch seine Gedanken wie Säure.

_Wieso... sag mir wieso, Saphira! Die ganze Zeit warst du an meiner Seite und jetzt, wo wir so kurz davor stehen sie beide zu retten, sagst du mir, dass ich aufhören soll?! _

_Ich tue das nur um dich zu schützen! _widersprach Saphira. Ihrer Stimme haftete Verzweiflung an. _Sieh dich doch an! Du bringst dich wegen ihm in Lebensgefahr! _

Eragon schwieg. Saphiras Worte machten ihn betroffener als er es zulassen wollte.

Als er wieder sprach, fiel ihm jedes Wort unendlich schwer.

_Und was soll ich tun? Soll ich ...ihn aufgeben? Murtagh aufgeben? Ist es das was du willst?_

Saphira schwieg.

_Ich kann das nicht. Das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen. _Eragons Augen begannen zu brennen.

Langsam stieg der blaue Drache wieder höher. Eragon beobachtete wie die Menschen, Elfen, Zwerge, Urgals und Tiere unter ihnen langsam kleiner und kleiner wurden. Gleichzeitig wurde die Luft um ihn herum kühler, der Himmel immer stiller. Gerne hätte er etwas gesagt, doch er fand nicht die richtigen Worte. Er hasste es, mit Saphira zu streiten. Die blaue Drachendame bedeutete ihn mehr als alles andere, er liebte sie und es tat schrecklich weh sich von ihr zu entfernen, aus welchen Gründen auch immer. In der kurzen Zeit die sie sich erst kannten, hatten sie mehr erlebt als andere in ihrem ganzen Leben. Saphira war der Grund dafür, dass er sein altes Leben verloren hatte. Und sie hatte ihm dafür ein neues geschenkt, das größer war als alles, was er sich jemals hatte vorstellen können. Binnen kürzester Zeit hatte er sich von einem unschuldigen Bauernjungen zu einem mächtigen Krieger entwickelt, einem Kämpfer, der sein Leben für ein ganzes Land aufs Spiel setzte. Aber das konnte er nicht alleine tun...

_Ich weiß._ sagte Saphira schließlich und beendete damit die kleine Ewigkeit des Schweigens. Beinahe bewegungslos glitt die Drachendame durch die Luft, ließ sich von den warmen Winden tragen.

Erschöpft von dem anstrengenden Flug und dem anschließenden Streit ließ sich Eragon nach vorne auf Saphiras Hals sinken und streichelte mit beiden Händen über die kühlen Schuppen. Seine Gedanken verschmolzen mit denen Saphiras und machten jedes weitere Wort überflüssig. Er konnte ihre Sorge spüren, ihre Sorge um ihn, und er konnte sie verstehen, besser als ihm lieb war.

Und genauso konnte er ihre bedingungslose Liebe spüren. Und wusste, dass sie ihm folgen würde, wohin auch immer sein Weg ihn führen würde.

_Es tut mir leid._ murmelte er schließlich.

_Das muss es nicht, Eragon. Ich kenne dich, ich weiß was du denkst. Und wenn das der Weg ist für den du dich entschieden hast, werde ich das akzeptieren. Ich werde immer an deiner Seite sein._

Eragon hatte das seltsame Gefühl, dass mehr hinter ihren Worten steckte. Doch sie gab ihm keine weiteren Erklärungen und er verwarf den Gedanken.

Langsam richtete er sich wieder auf und versuchte, sich wieder auf sein Ziel zu konzentrieren.

o

Saphira drehte sich wieder, dieses Mal sanfter, und flog wieder zum Beginn des Zugs zurück. Auf dem Weg dorthin konnte Eragon irgendwann die Banner der Anführerin der Varden Nasuada in den endlosen Reihen unter sich erkennen. Auch Saphira hatte sie bemerkt.

_Wir sollten ihnen sagen, dass Murtagh und Thorn hier sind. Und dass Galbatorix uns mit ihm sicher einen Vorgeschmack auf seine Armee entgegen schickt._

_Du hast recht._ nickte Eragon. Suchend glitt sein Blick über die Gruppe schwer gepanzerte Pferde und Krieger unter sich, die in fester Formation um ihre Anführerin herum verteilt waren. Von oben war es schwer, einzelne Personen zu erkennen, doch schließlich fand Eragon, wen er gesucht hatte. Die Anführerin des Magierzirkels der Varden ritt an Nasuadas Seite.

_Trianna. _sprach er sie in Gedanken an. Sofort hob sie den Kopf und schaute nach oben. Schnell teilte ihr Eragon seinen Fund mit. Die Zauberin hörte ihm schweigend zu und wandte sich dann sofort an Nasuada. Eragon konnte ihr Gespräch nicht verstehen, ahnte aber dessen Verlauf, als Nasuada sich, begleitet von energischen Gesten, an ihre Begleiter wandte. Ein halbes Dutzend von ihnen wendete daraufhin die Pferde und preschte an den Reihen der Soldaten vorbei, zurück in Richtung Leona See. Als sie außer Sicht waren, trieb auch Nasuada ihr Pferd an und ritt, dicht gefolgt vom Rest ihrer Leibwache, nach vorne zur Spitze ihres Heers.

Trianna blieb zurück und wandte sich wieder an Eragon.

_Nasuada wird sich mit den anderen Anführern besprechen. Wenn der Reiter hier ist, werden auch seine Soldaten nicht weit sein. Wir müssen uns auf den Angriff vorbereiten um ihnen zuvorzukommen._

Eragon nickte und warf einen Blick in die Richtung in welcher er die Hauptstadt Uru'baen wähnte. Die trockenen Graslandschaften lagen verlassen vor ihm, doch Eragon wusste, dass sich das jeden Moment ändern konnte.

_Noch kann ich niemanden entdecken, _sagte Eragon. _Was soll ich tun?_

_Nasuada wünscht, dass du den Reiter suchst._ antwortete Trianna knapp.

Eragon schluckte.

_Versuche, ihn zu uns zu bringen, _fuhr sie fort. _Ich werde die anderen zu mir rufen, gemeinsam können wir ihn überwältigen. _

Eragon schob die Frage, was sie dann tun würde, beiseite. Trianna ließ ihm ohnehin keine Möglichkeit der Antwort mehr, denn die Zauberin wendete bereits ihr Pferd und ritt im Galopp davon.

Eragon sah ihr hinterher bis sie in der Masse verschwunden war, dann bedeutet er Saphira, ebenfalls loszufliegen.

o

Saphira flog so hoch, dass Eragon das Gefühl hatte, die grauen Wolken mit den Händen greifen zu können. Es war kalt hier oben und Eragon vergrub sich tiefer in seinem wollenen Umhang. Konzentriert ließ er seinen Blick über den Himmel wandern, entdeckte aber bis auf einige Vögel, deren plötzliches Auftauchen ihn stets zusammenzucken ließ, nichts. Langsam verließ ihn der Mut. Vielleicht hatten Murtagh und Thorn sich zurückgezogen nachdem sie von Saphira und ihm entdeckt worden waren?

Inzwischen fanden sie sich fast an der Spitze ihres Heeres wieder. In der Ferne konnte Eragon bereits die ersten Spuren der nahen Hauptstadt erahnen. Die Straßen wurden breiter und fester, immer wieder gab es kleine Ansammlungen von niedrigen Gebäuden. Ihm entging auch nicht, dass sie seltsam verlassen schienen. Sicher hatten sich die Bewohner bereits vor Tagen in Sicherheit gebracht. Und wenn sie zurückkehrten, würde von ihren Häusern wahrscheinlich nur noch ein Häufchen Asche übrig sein...

Plötzlich erklang ein lautes Brüllen, irgendwo hinter ihnen. Sofort drehte Eragon sich im Sattel herum und suchte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen den Himmel ab. Saphira reagierte ebenso schnell und drehte sich in der Luft, den Kopf in Richtung des Brüllens. Es wurde für einen Moment still, dann erklang es erneut.

_Es kommt näher. _bemerkte Saphira knapp.

_Meinst du, er will uns angreifen? _fragte Eragon unsicher. Er hatte das Brüllen sofort als Thorns erkannt. Saphira schüttelte den Kopf.

_Nein. Wenn er das gewollt hätte, hätte er sicher versucht, sich im Stillen an uns heranzuschleichen. Nicht, dass er das geschafft hätte..._

Eragon musste über ihre Worte lächeln, war sich jedoch nicht sicher, ob sie damit recht hatte. Aber er kannte Murtagh und wusste, dass sein Bruder ihn nicht feige von hinten angreifen würde.

Erneut suchte er den Himmel ab, konnte die Quelle des Brüllens aber nicht ausmachen. Schließlich holte er tief Luft und rief so laut er konnte: „Murtagh! Ich weiß, dass du hier bist! Zeig dich!"

Die Antwort ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Wie ein Ungeheuer aus einem Alptraum brach der tiefrote Drache nur einen Moment später aus einer Wolke vor ihnen hervor, Murtagh auf seinem Rücken. Eragon hätte gerne sein Gesicht gesehen um zu erkennen was er vorhaben könnte, doch sein Bruder trug einen Helm und machte es Eragon damit unmöglich, ihn einzuschätzen.

Eragon öffnete den Mund, wollte ihn ansprechen, doch ein weiteres gewaltiges Brüllen von Thorn erstickte jedes Wort. Ohne ein Wort von Murtagh stürzte sich der rote Drache auf Saphira und ihren Reiter, das Maul weit aufgerissen und die Reihen rasiermesserscharfer Zähne entblößend.

Eragon fluchte lautlos, als Saphira sich mit einem eleganten Manöver unter dem Angriff hinweg duckte und ihrerseits zum Gegenangriff bereit machte. Was immer Murtagh vorhatte, dieses Mal schien er nicht zum reden gekommen zu sein.

Wie zur Bestätigung seiner Gedanken zog der Reiter in der dunkel schimmernden Rüstung seine blutrote Klinge hervor und zog dann den Arm zurück, bereit, jederzeit mit der Klinge zuzustoßen.

Beinahe automatisch zuckte auch Eragons Hand zum Griff seines Schwertes an seiner Seite, doch er zwang sich dazu, die Waffe stecken zu lassen.

Er musste sich fest an die Lederriemen an Saphiras Sattel klammern, als sie einem erneuten Angriff Thorns auswich.

Als die Drachen sich wieder ein Stück voneinander entfernten, versuchte Eragon erneut, den anderen Reiter anzusprechen. Laut rief er Murtaghs Namen, doch sein Bruder zeigte keinerlei Reaktion. Auch Thorn unterbrach seine Serie von Angriffen nicht und stürzte sich erneut auf Saphira. Saphira wich ihm aus, konterte ihrerseits blitzschnell und schleuderte dem roten Drachen einen gewaltigen Feuersturm entgegen. Eragon verschloss die Augen vor der plötzlichen Helligkeit und der Hitze ihres Feuers, öffnete sie aber sofort wieder, um einen schnellen Blick auf ihre Gegner zu werfen. Thorn hatte dem Strahl nur knapp ausweichen können und schleuderte Saphira nun sein eigenes Feuer entgegen. Für einen kurzen Moment verwandelten die beiden Drachen den Himmel in eine brennende Hölle und zwangen ihre Reiter dazu, ihre Gesichter hinter ihren Händen und Armen zu verbergen.

Saphira wartete nicht ab bis die Flammen sich auflösten, sondern fiel nur Sekunden später über den anderen Drachen her. Mit einem gewaltigen Krachen prallten die beiden Drachen aufeinander. Saphira schlug mit ihren gewaltigen Krallen nach dem kleineren Drachen, der seinerseits versuchte, sie mit seinen Zähnen zu fassen zu kriegen.

Eragon war so auf den Kampf der Drachen konzentriert, dass er die blanke Klinge erst sah, als sie ihn schon beinahe erreicht hatte. Mit einem erstickten Schrei warf er sich im Sattel zur Seite und wich Murtaghs Angriff damit nur knapp aus. Sofort zog er sein Schwert und suchte nach Murtagh. Saphira und Thorn stoben wieder auseinander und begannen, einander in weiten Kreisen zu umfliegen. Nun, da Thorn den Überraschungsmoment verloren hatte, wurde er vorsichtiger und versuchte, eine Lücke in Saphiras Deckung zu finden.

Eragon nutzte die Gelegenheit, Saphiras Körper mit schnellen Blicken auf Verletzungen zu untersuchen. Trotz der brutalen Angriffe war Saphira allem Anschein nach unverletzt.

_Es geht mir gut, Kleiner, _bestätigte sie kurz darauf. _Er wird schon mehr auffahren müssen um mich zu beeindrucken._

Eragon lächelte freudlos. Seine Erleichterung darüber, seinen Bruder lebend wiederzusehen, wich langsam hilfloser Wut. Unten am Boden bereiteten Trianna und die anderen Magier bereits den Angriff vor und Eragon wusste, dass ihm nicht viel Zeit blieb, wenn er Murtagh wirklich dazu bringen wollte, aufzugeben. Er seufzte tief. Wenn Murtagh nicht auf ihn hören wollte musste er ihn eben dazu zwingen...

_Los... _sandte er an Saphira, die seinem Befehl sofort Folge leistete. Mit wenigen starken Flügelschlägen war sie über Thorn, dann stürzte sie sich, eine gewaltige Feuersalve vorausschickend, erneut auf den roten Drachen.

Thorn warf sich zur Seite und wich ihrem Angriff aus. Er nutzte den Schwung seiner Bewegung, um sich herumzuwerfen und sich auf Saphira zu stürzen.

Erneut prallten die Drachen aufeinander und die Wucht des Aufpralls war so heftig, dass es die beiden Reiter beinahe aus den Sätteln riss.

Saphira schlug mit ihren Krallen nach dem anderen Drachen, doch der wich ihr im letzten Moment aus. So abgelenkt bemerkte Thorn ihren Schwanz erst, als dieser ihn mit voller Wucht traf und zur Seite schleuderte. Saphira setzte ihren Angriff mit brutaler Härte fort und stürzte sich mit weit aufgerissenem Maul auf ihren taumelnden Gegner.

Thorn konnte nicht mehr ausweichen. Saphiras Zähne bohrten sich tief in seinen Hals und rissen eine schreckliche Wunde in sein Fleisch. Der rote Drache brüllte vor Schmerz und Wut auf und versuchte, sich aus Saphiras Biss heraus zu winden. Doch die Drachendame war stark. Immer tiefer und tiefer verbiss sie sich im Hals von Thorn. Tiefrotes Blut benetzte ihre blauen Schuppen, einige Spritzer landeten gar auf Eragons behandschuhten Händen. Es war ein schrecklicher Anblick. Der Gedanke, einen anderen Drachen zu töten widerte ihn zutiefst an, auch wenn er wusste, dass dies womöglich erst der Anfang war...

Der Himmel schien erfüllt von Schreien der Wut und der Qual und Eragon wurde plötzlich klar, dass nicht nur der schwer verletzte Drache schrie, sondern auch sein Reiter.

Murtagh riss sein Schwert nach oben und ließ es dann auf Eragon hinabsausen. Der konnte den Angriff abwehren, auch wenn die Stärke von Murtaghs Schlag seinen Arm taub werden ließ. Hastig zog Eragon sein Schwert zur Seite und konterte mit einem schwächeren, aber überraschenden Schlag. Hart traf die flache Seite der Klinge Murtaghs Helm und warf seinen Kopf zur Seite. Murtagh stieß einen erstickten Schrei aus und ließ Zar'roc beinahe fallen. Nur mühsam gelang es ihm, sich wieder aufzurichten. Scheinbar hatte Eragon ihn wirklich verletzt. Das sollte ihn erleichtern, aber stattdessen fühlte Eragon sich seltsam leer...

„Gib auf!" brüllte er laut und versuchte damit erneut, den schrecklichen Kampf zu beenden. Doch Murtagh schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Saphira nahm all ihre Kraft zusammen und schleuderte den roten Drachen von sich. Thorn wich hilflos taumelnd vor ihr zurück und begann dann erneut, sie zu umkreisen.

Nur Augenblicke später griff er wieder an, wenn auch mit deutlich weniger Kraft als zuvor.

Saphira wehrte ihn mit einem weiteren Feuerstoss ab. Die Hitze trieb Eragon die Tränen in die Augen. Der rote Drache heulte auf, unterbrach seinen Angriff aber nicht. Saphira tauchte unter seinen Krallen hinweg und brachte sich so hinter Thorn. Sie drehte sich blitzschnell und packte den anderen Drachen erneut. Thorn versuchte, sich zu befreien und schlug mit Krallen und Schwanz nach ihr. Ein schmerzerfülltes Brüllen von Saphira verriet Eragon, dass einer seiner Schläge sie tatsächlich traf. Saphira spannte alle Muskeln an und schleuderte den roten Drachen und seinen Reiter erneut von sich. Thorn stürzte in rasantem Tempo unkontrolliert einige Dutzend Meter nach unten ehe es ihm gelang, sich abzufangen.

Eragon erwartete, dass der andere Drache erneut versuchen würde sie anzugreifen, doch scheinbar waren seine Verletzungen schwerwiegender als Eragon geglaubt hatte. Thorn verharrte einen Moment reglos in der Luft, dann legte er die Flügel an und ließ sich weiter hinabsinken.

Saphira wollte ihm folgen, doch Eragon hielt sie zurück.

Unschlüssig blickte er seinen Gegnern hinterher, die mittlerweile den Boden fast erreicht hatten und in einer von Bäumen gesäumten Senke verschwanden.

Saphira knurrte leise und Eragon konnte spüren, dass alles in ihr darauf brannte dem roten Drachen zu folgen und zu beenden, was sie angefangen hatte. Nur seinetwegen hielt sie sich zurück.

_Bist du verletzt?_ fragte Eragon, um Zeit zu schinden.

_Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen,_ erwiderte Saphira knurrend. _Sie sind es, über die du nachdenken solltest!_

Eragon zögerte.

„Vielleicht ist es eine Falle..." murmelte er dann, auch wenn er selbst keine Sekunde daran glaubte. Murtagh würde Thorn nicht zum Landen raten wenn er es nicht für absolut notwendig halten würde. Dennoch wehrte sich etwas gegen ihm dagegen, den beiden zu folgen. Saphira hatte Thorn verletzt, wie schwer, das konnte Eragon nur raten. Dennoch würde das nicht gerade für ihn sprechen, wenn er wirklich versuchen wollte, mit Murtagh zu sprechen.

Saphira schüttelte den gewaltigen Kopf und stieß ein halblautes Brüllen aus.

_Das glaube ich nicht. Ich habe ihn ziemlich schwer verletzt._ Grimmiger Stolz hallte in ihren Worten wider.

_Also folgen wir ihnen? Und dann? _Eragon hoffte, dass sie ihm die Entscheidung abnahm.

Saphira jedoch schwieg, auch wenn Eragon spüren konnte wie ihre Gedanken rasten.

_Wir folgen ihnen. _sagte sie schließlich und ging in den Sinkflug über. Das beantwortete Eragons Fragen nicht vollständig, gab ihm aber ein paar weitere wertvolle Momente um über eine Lösung nachzudenken.

Denn wenn Murtagh nicht endlich bereit war mit ihm zu sprechen und ihn womöglich erneut angreifen würde... würde Eragon keine Wahl mehr bleiben.

o

Kurz darauf landete Saphira auf dem staubigen Boden unweit des bewaldeten Hügels, hinter dem Thorn und Murtagh gelandet waren. Eragon stieg steif von ihrem Rücken und streckte sich.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er einen Schmerz am rechten Bein und schaute prüfend an sich hinab. Sein Hosenbein war blutverschmiert und an mehreren Stellen zerfetzt. Vorsichtig taste Eragon über die Muskeln und verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht als seine Finger einen Schnitt fanden. Doch auch wenn es wehtat, die Verletzung war nicht schlimm und der Schnitt nicht tief.

_Alles in Ordnung?_ fragte Saphira und trat zu ihm.

_Ja, ist nur ein Kratzer. _antwortete Eragon und machte zur Bestätigung ein paar vorsichtige Schritte. Dann steckte er sein Schwert zurück in die Scheide und drehte sich zu Saphira um.

_Bist du bereit? _

Er wusste, dass er die Frage nur stellte um Zeit zu schinden. Zeit, die sie eigentlich nicht hatten. Denn auch wenn ihr Kampf sie fort von den Soldaten geführt hatte, jeder Mann und jede Frau im Umkreis von Kilometern hatte ihr Duell am Himmel gesehen und nicht wenige von ihnen waren sicher bereits auf dem Weg zu ihnen.

Saphira würdigte ihn keiner Antwort und Eragon schaffte es schließlich, den ersten Schritt zu tun.

o

Zusammen überquerten sie den Hügel, folgten dem leisen Knurren, das ihnen von der anderen Seite entgegenhallte.

Vor ihnen senkte sich die trockene Wiese sanft in eine Art Kessel hinab. Ein paar niedrige Büsche hatten versucht, den Boden für sich zu erobern, waren in der Hitze aber zu braunen Skeletten verdorrt. Der Boden war sandig und aufgewühlt, dort, wo der rote Drache unsanft gelandet war.

Thorn erblickte sie sofort und stieß ein wildes Fauchen aus. Eragon zögerte und blieb stehen, Saphira dicht hinter sich.

Der rote Drache bot einen schrecklichen Anblick. Noch immer troff Blut aus der tiefen Bisswunde, die Saphira ihm beigebracht hatte. Bereits jetzt hatte sich auf dem Boden unter ihm eine rote Pfütze gebildet. Auch aus den zahlreichen anderen Wunden, die ihm Zähne, Krallen und Klinge zugefügt hatten, lief Blut und hinterließ ein seltsames Glänzen auf den ebenso roten Schuppen.

Es tat Eragon weh, den Drachen so verletzt zu sehen, auch wenn es nicht sein eigener war.

Murtagh, der neben seinem Drachen stand, schaute auf und blickte in Eragons Richtung. Sein verbeulter Helm lag neben ihm im trockenen Gras. So konnte Eragon zum ersten Mal das Ausmaß seiner Verletzungen sehen.

Murtaghs gesamte linke Gesichtshälfte war blutüberströmt. Es war unmöglich zu sagen, wie schwer die Kopfwunde tatsächlich war, doch alleine der starke Blutverlust musste ihn deutlich geschwächt haben. Dennoch machte Eragon nicht den Fehler, den anderen Reiter zu unterschätzen. Auch verletzt ging noch immer Gefahr von ihm und seinem Gefährten aus und Eragon wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass Wut und Verzweiflung mitunter allen Schmerz vergessen machen konnten.

Murtagh warf den Kopf zurück und musterte Eragon mit einem Blick, der unverhohlenen Hass zeigte.

„Bist du hergekommen um mich zu töten? Ich muss dich enttäuschen, auch wenn du uns... geschwächt hast, solltest du dir nicht einbilden, dass du uns alleine besiegen könntest."

„Ich bin nicht deswegen hier." widersprach Eragon mit ruhiger Stimme und ging ein paar Schritte weiter auf den Reiter und seinen Drachen zu. Thorns Krallen bohrten sich tiefer in den aufgewühlten Boden und sein verstümmelter Schwanz bewegte sich unruhig hin und her. Sein Reiter zog sein blutrotes Schwert Zar'roc und hob es drohend in Eragons Richtung.

„Keinen Schritt näher." knurrte Murtagh drohend und Eragon blieb tatsächlich stehen. Jetzt, wo er seinen Bruder vor sich stehen sah und so endlich die Gelegenheit hatte mit ihm zu sprechen, wusste er plötzlich nicht, wie er beginnen sollte.

Murtagh schien sein Zögern auf seine Weise zu deuten, denn er umfasste den Griff seines Schwertes fester und fixierte Eragon als erwarte er jede Sekunde, dass der ihn angreifen würde.

Eragon schluckte, wohl wissend, dass er jedes seiner Worte sorgfältig wählen musste damit der andere ihm überhaupt lange genug zuhörte.

„Ich habe einen Weg gefunden, dich zu befreien!" sagte er schließlich.

Und so schlicht sie auch waren, Murtaghs Gesicht verriet, dass er mit diesen Worten nicht gerechnet hatte.

„Was soll dieses... Spiel, _Reiter_?" zischte er heiser. In seine Stimme hatte sich ein Zittern geschlichen. Und Eragon entging auch nicht, dass Murtagh es vermied, ihn beim Namen zu nennen.

„Ich habe einen Weg gefunden, dich zu befreien!" wiederholte er und ging weiter auf Murtagh und seinen Drachen zu.

Murtagh schüttelte langsam den Kopf, schien diese unbewusste Bewegung jedoch gar nicht wahrzunehmen.

„Was... was redest du da?"

Eragon war so erleichtert darüber, dass Murtagh ihm tatsächlich zuhörte, dass er alle Vorsicht fallen ließ. Er ging weiter auf seinen Bruder zu und nahm nur am Rande wahr, dass dieser nicht weiter vor ihm zurückwich.

„Es war schwer... sie hatte es fast vergessen, aber dann fiel es ihr wieder ein!" Die Worte sprudelten nur so aus ihm heraus, ungeordnet, wirr. Er hoffte nur dass sein Bruder ihn verstand...

„Es ist ein Zauber, ein uralter Zauber. Aber sie kannte ihn. Und er kann dich retten! Er wird dich verstecken, so dass dich niemand mehr finden kann, dass der König dich nicht mehr finden kann!"

Murtagh erbleichte. Langsam, als würde ihn jeder Schritt große Anstrengung kosten, kam er auf ihn zu, bis sie nur noch wenige Meter voneinander entfernt standen. Noch immer hielt er sein Schwert fest in der Hand.

„Das kann nicht sein... " Seine Stimme klang seltsam hoch.

Eragons Stimme überschlug sich fast, als er Murtagh von seinem Treffen mit Angela erzählte und von dem Zauber, der ihn möglicherweise retten konnte.

Murtagh hörte ihm schweigend zu, doch seine Augen waren so voller Unglauben und deutlichem Misstrauen, dass Eragon irgendwann abbrach. Murtagh starrte ihn an, wortlos, das Schwert noch immer erhoben.

„Du lügst." presste er schließlich hervor.

Eragon schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, es ist die Wahrheit! Sie hat mir davon erzählt, damit ich dich retten kann. Bitte, ich..."

Er trat einen weiteren Schritt auf Murtagh zu, doch diesmal wich sein Bruder vor ihm zurück.

„Du lügst!" Murtagh schrie jetzt. Seine Hände zitterten mittlerweile so stark, dass es ihm kaum noch gelang, seine Klinge festzuhalten. „Wieso tust du das... wieso sagst du mir, dass ich mich nur selbst retten kann... und dann erzählst du mir _das_? Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich dir auch nur ein Wort glaube?!"

Eragon stöhnte angestrengt. Er wusste, dass es schwierig werden würde. Dennoch hatte er fast verzweifelt gehofft, dass sein Bruder ihm dieses eine Mal vertrauen würde.

„Es ist ein alter Zauber. Er ist unglaublich mächtig. Die Worte... sie wollte sie mir nicht sagen, aber sie hat mir etwas gegeben..." Eragon griff mit der freien Hand in den Lederbeutel an seinem Gürtel und ertastete bald das dünne Lederband. Langsam zog er die Kette hervor und streckte Murtagh die Hand entgegen.

„Das hier. Es kann dir helfen. Bitte, nimm es an."

Murtagh starrte einige Augenblicke wortlos auf die Kette auf Eragons Handfläche. Er machte keinerlei Anstalten, nach ihr zu greifen.

„Wie... ich habe überall gesucht... wieso habe ich davon nie ein Wort gelesen?"

Eragon hob hilflos die Schultern.

„Ich... ich weiß es nicht," begann er stotternd.

Die Zweifel am Plan der seltsamen Hexe, die er in den letzten Tagen so sorgsam in die hintersten Ecken seines Verstandes verbannt hatte, drängten nun wieder mit aller Macht an die Oberfläche. Wie konnte er auch nur einen Augenblick erwarten, dass Murtagh ihm vertraute, wenn er selbst nicht wusste, was er ihm anbot und welche Folgen dies für seinen Bruder haben würde...?!

Hoffnung keimte in ihm auf als Murtagh langsam auf ihn zukam, das Schwert leicht gesenkt, die Augen fest auf die Kette in seiner Hand gerichtet. Alleine diese Bewegung, dieser Blick, schienen die Rechtfertigung für alle Unsicherheiten und Risiken zu sein...

Doch als Murtagh den Kopf hob und ihn ansah, erkannte Eragon, dass er sich geirrt hatte. Unglauben und Zweifel waren aus seinem Blick verschwunden, die Kälte zurückgekehrt.

„Murtagh, bitte..." versuchte er es wieder, doch Murtaghs eisiger Blick brachte ihn zu verstummen. Murtaghs Hand umfasste den Griff seines Schwertes fester als er langsam auf Eragon zuging.

„Ich glaube dir kein Wort..." begann er leise und Eragon konnte an seiner Stimme erkennen, dass er seinen Zorn nur mühsam zurückhalten konnte.

„Und wieso sollte ich auch?" fuhr Murtagh fort und lächelte kalt. „Damit du mir wieder unnötig Hoffnungen machst und mir dann die nächste Lügengeschichte auftischst? Ich lasse dieses Spiel nicht länger zu!"

„Es ist die Wahrheit." sagte Eragon ruhig, auch wenn er ahnte, dass Murtagh ihm nicht glauben würde.

Der sah ihn einen Moment lang schweigend an, dann seufzte er.

„Sei es wie es ist, es ist sowieso zu spät."

Eragon schluckte. Murtaghs Worte klangen erschreckend endgültig.

Der andere Reiter blieb schließlich wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt stehen und hob langsam seine Klinge. Sie waren sich so nah, dass die Spitze Eragons Brustpanzer fast berührte.

„Ich gebe dir eine letzte Chance, _Eragon_." Aus Murtaghs Mund klang sein Name wie ein Fluch. „Begleite mich freiwillig in die Hauptstadt und ich verspreche, dass deinen Leuten kein Leid geschehen wird."

Seine Worte waren so absurd, dass Eragon beinahe hysterisch aufgelacht hätte. Langsam wich er vor Murtagh zurück.

„Ich werde nicht mit dir kommen. Niemals."

„Dann werde ich dich zwingen." sagte Murtagh kalt.

Eragon schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich werde nicht mit dir gehen. Und ich werde nicht gegen dich kämpfen." Um seine Worte zu unterstreichen trat er einen weiteren Schritt zurück.

Murtaghs Lippen verzogen sich zu einem hässlichen Grinsen.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Wir beide wissen, dass dir keine andere Wahl bleibt. Du kämpfst oder du stirbst. Ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen, selbst wenn ich es wollte. Diesmal nicht. Er lässt mich nicht."

Sein Blick bohrte sich in Eragons wie eine Klinge aus Eis. Eragon versuchte, die aufkeimende Angst herunterzuschlucken, doch sein Hals fühlte sich rau und trocken an. Die Welt um ihn herum schien sich seltsam zusammenzuziehen und von allen Seiten gegen ihn zu drängen. Das Atmen fiel ihm schwerer und schwerer.

Was er auch versuchte, es gelang ihm nicht, den schrecklichen Kreislauf zu durchbrechen, der ihn und seinen Bruder gefangenhielt, sie wieder und wieder aufeinander hetzte und sie zwang, einander zu verletzten.

Von Mal zu Mal wurden die Wunden tiefer, der Schmerz größer. Und am Ende würden sie einander vielleicht sogar töten.

Und wofür...?

Er schüttelte den Kopf und trat weiter zurück, an die Seite von Saphira, welche die ganze Zeit schweigend hinter ihm gestanden hatte. Ihre Anwesenheit machte ihm Mut, bestärkte ihn in seinem Entschluss.

„Ich werde nicht mit dir gehen, Murtagh. Ich glaube daran, dass wir eine Wahl haben, wir beide. Ob du das wahrhaben willst oder nicht..."

Murtaghs Blick war unleserlich, doch er unterbrach ihn nicht.

„Ich habe genug," fuhr Eragon fort. „Genug davon, gegen dich kämpfen zu müssen, wieder und wieder. Ich ertrage das nicht mehr." Den letzten Teil hatte er so leise gesagt, dass er nicht sicher war ob Murtagh ihn überhaupt gehört hatte.

Dann standen sie da, still, schweigend, und sahen einander an. Zwei Männer, die ein Schicksal teilten, das sie beide kaum verstanden. Ein Schicksal, das sie hierher geführt hatte, in diese Zeit, an diesen Ort, und das Dinge von ihnen verlangte, die so weit weg waren von allem, was sie tun konnten oder wollten.

Ein Schicksal, dem sie trotz allem nicht entrinnen konnten...

Der Angriff kam so plötzlich, dass Eragon ihm gerade noch ausweichen konnte.

Die rote Klinge verfehlte ihn nur knapp und zwang ihn dazu, sich mit einem fast schon verzweifelten Sprung in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Eragon nutzte seinen Schwung für eine schnelle Drehung und zog mit einer fließenden Bewegung sein eigenes Schwert. Er machte ein paar schnelle Schritte zur Seite, brachte Abstand zwischen sich, Saphira und seinen Gegner. Er öffnete den Mund, doch Murtagh erstickte jeden Versuch, erneut mit ihm zu reden, im Keim und sprang erneut auf Eragon zu.

Diesmal sah Eragon seinen Angriff kommen und brachte sich mit einer geschickten Drehung erneut außer Reichweite seines Bruders. Er hob sein Schwert vor den Körper, bereit, den nächsten Schlag abzuwehren.

„Hör auf!" rief er hilflos, auch wenn er ahnte, dass es sinnlos war.

Tatsächlich reagierte Murtagh nur mit einer Serie weiterer brutaler Angriffe. Und auch wenn er verletzt war, waren seine Attacken noch immer stark und präzise. Die kurzen Pausen zwischen seinen Schlägen ließen Eragon kaum Zeit für einen Gedanken, geschweige denn ein Wort.

Klirrend prallten die beiden Klingen aufeinander und brachten die beiden Kämpfer immer wieder so nah zusammen, dass Eragon das Blut riechen konnte, das auf Murtaghs Haut langsam trocknete.

„Murtagh, ich bitte dich, hör auf damit!" rief Eragon verzweifelt. Ein Flackern schlich sich in dessen Blick, verschwand aber sofort wieder, als er nur noch fester gegen Eragon drückte. Eragon spürte, dass der sandige Boden unter seinen Füßen langsam nachgab.

„Bitte...!" versuchte er erneut und Murtagh ließ tatsächlich von ihm ab. Kurz darauf zerstörte er Eragons Hoffnungen jedoch sofort wieder und setzte zu einem weiteren Angriff an. Mit einem lauten Brüllen riss er sein Schwert nach oben und zielte auf Eragons Gesicht.

„Ich kann nicht aufhören..." presste er gequält hervor. Es klang beinahe schon entschuldigend.

Eragon warf sich zur Seite. Die rote Klinge zischte so nah an ihm vorbei, dass er den Luftzug auf seiner Haut spüren konnte.

„Doch, du kannst. Wenn du es wirklich willst, dann kannst du dich dagegen wehren!"

„Ich kann nicht!" schrie Murtagh und griff ihn sofort wieder an. Sein Schwert bewegte sich so schnell, dass es nur noch als verschwommene Bewegung in der Luft zu erkennen war.

Eragon wich dem Hieb aus und konterte mit einem heftigen Gegenangriff. Murtagh drehte sich blitzschnell herum und schlug erneut zu, zielte auf Eragons Schwertarm. Doch Eragon hatte seinen Angriff vorausgesehen und wich zurück.

Murtagh stieß einen zornigen Schrei aus.

„Was soll das werden, _Bruder_? Sei kein Feigling und wehr' dich endlich!"

Eragon schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich nicht gegen dich kämpfe."

Murtagh starrte ihn an. In seine Augen hatte sich ein Ausdruck geschlichen, den Eragon mittlerweile nur allzu gut kannte: Verzweiflung.

Verwirrt starrte er seinen Bruder an und wünschte sich wieder einmal, dass er in ihn hineinblicken könnte, erkennen könnte, was in ihm vorging. Eragon spürte, dass Murtagh den Kampf genauso wenig wollte wie er. Aber wieso wehrte er sich dann so gegen seine Hilfe? Wieso ließ er es zu, dass der König derart über ihn verfügte? Wieso...

Ein erneuter Angriff von Murtagh riss Eragon aus seinen Gedanken. Er riss seine blaue Klinge nach oben und schlug Murtaghs Schwert zur Seite. Langsam erkannte er, dass Murtagh nicht aufhören würde. Was immer Eragon da vor wenigen Minuten noch in seinem Blick gesehen hatte, es war erloschen wie eine Kerzenflamme in einer stürmischen Nacht. Auch wenn sich alles in ihm dagegen wehrte, dass Murtagh möglicherweise recht hatte und er keine andere Wahl hatte als zu kämpfen...

Eragon wartete Murtaghs nächsten Angriff ab, drehte sich dann plötzlich und griff seinerseits an.

Murtagh schien von seinem plötzlichen Sinneswandel völlig überrumpelt und wich seinen ersten Schlägen mehr schlecht als recht aus.

Ihre Klingen sprühten goldene Funken als sie aufeinander prallten. Eragon drückte mit aller Kraft gegen ihn und stellte mit Befriedigung fest, dass sein Bruder Mühe hatte, ihm zu widerstehen.

Eragon versetzte ihm einen heftigen Stoß und bemerkte zufrieden, dass er Murtagh damit aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte. Sofort stürzte Eragon nach vorne und riss sein Schwert nach oben. Murtagh jedoch ließ sich zur Seite fallen und Eragons Schlag ging ins Leere. Sofort wirbelte Eragon herum, drehte sein Schwert und riss es erneut nach oben. Murtagh jedoch erwartete seinen Schlag.

Die beiden Klingen prallten so hart aufeinander, dass Eragon zurückgeworfen wurde und versehentlich seine Hand öffnete. Sein Schwert flog ihm aus der Hand und landete einige Meter entfernt auf dem Boden.

Murtagh reagierte sofort.

Seine freie Hand schnellte nach vorne und schloss sich um Eragons Hals.

Eragon keuchte erschrocken auf, versuchte, die eiserne Faust um seine Kehle wegzustoßen, doch Murtagh drückte unbarmherzig zu. Panische Angst breitete sich in Eragon aus. Er versuchte zu schreien, doch über seine Lippen drang nur ein atemloses Röcheln. Hilflos schlug er nach Murtagh, doch der begegnete seiner Gegenwehr mit einem kalten Lächeln und drückte nur noch fester zu.

Weiße Flecken stahlen sich in Eragons Blickfeld und er wusste instinktiv, dass ihm nicht mehr viel Zeit blieb. Verzweifelt schrien seine Lungen nach Luft, doch die kam nicht. Er spürte, wie ihm heiße Tränen in die Augen stiegen, doch er hielt seinen Blick fest auf seinen Bruder gerichtet.

Und tatsächlich schien etwas in seinem Blick Murtagh zu erreichen. Der Griff um seinen Hals lockerte sich etwas und erlaubte Eragon einen einzelnen, verzweifelten Atemzug. Seine Kehle brannte wie Feuer, als die Luft durch sie hindurchströhmte.

„Bitte..." stieß er mühsam hervor.

Murtagh starrte ihn an und Eragon meinte, durch die weißen Blitze hindurch erneut dieses seltsame Flackern in seinem Blick zu sehen. Doch noch immer zögerte er, ließ ihn nicht los.

Langsam verschwamm die Welt vor Eragons Augen. Er würde nicht mehr lange durchhalten...

Ein markerschütterndes Brüllen ließ die beiden Kämpfer zusammenzucken.

Saphira stieß sich vom Boden ab und stieg mehrere Meter in die Höhe. Dabei schlug sie so heftig mit den Flügeln, dass die beiden Reiter von den Windstößen von den Füßen gerissen wurden. Eragon prallte hart auf dem sandigen Boden auf und keuchte schmerzvoll. Der Druck um seinen Hals war verschwunden, aber noch immer hatte er das Gefühl zu ersticken. Sein Hals brannte wie Feuer und ihm war so schwindelig, dass er glaubte, sich jeden Moment übergeben zu müssen.

Schwerfällig erhob er sich und suchte nach Murtagh. Der hockte mehrere Meter entfernt von ihm. Den Blick fest auf Saphira gerichtet, richtete er sich langsam auf und hob Zar'roc.

Eragon schluckte und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. Doch die Schmerzen und der Schwindel ließen nur langsam nach. Entsetzt registrierte er, dass Saphira ihm womöglich das Leben gerettet hatte. Auch wenn alles in ihm sich gegen den Gedanken wehrte, dass Murtagh ihn wirklich getötet hätte...

Taumelnd kam Eragon auf die Füße und breitete die Arme aus.

„Saphira!" Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Krächzen, doch sie verfehlte ihre Wirkung nicht. Saphira drehte sich zu ihm herum und war nur einen Moment später bei ihm. Sie senkte den Kopf bis er sich beinahe auf Augenhöhe mit Eragons befand und betrachtete ihn von oben bis unten.

_Mir geht es gut..._ sagte Eragon abwehrend, doch Saphira knurrte nur.

_Nein, tut es nicht. Und es ist meine Schuld. Ich hätte nicht zulassen dürfen, dass er dir so nahe kommt!_

Ihr Atem war so heiß, dass er Eragons Gesicht zu verbrennen schien, doch er wandte sich nicht ab.

_Ich hab dich darum gebeten..._ bemerkte er schwach.

_Und ich hätte nicht auf dich hören dürfen! _Saphira erhob sich und schaute über ihre Schulter zu Murtagh hinüber. Der stand noch immer dort, wo er nach Saphiras Attacke gelandet war und klopfte den Staub von seinem Umhang.

_Dieser Verräter hätte dich fast getötet! Dafür sollte ich ihn auf der Stelle in Stücke reißen!_

_Nein...! _krächzte Eragon und schlang die Arme um Saphiras Hals. Noch immer brannten ihr Zorn und auch ihre Angst wie flüssiges Feuer in ihr.

_Er wird mich nicht töten, er braucht mich lebend. _Das war die Wahrheit. Zumindest hoffte Eragon das...

_Bitte..._

Saphira schwieg.

Auch als Eragon sie losließ und ein paar Schritte in Murtaghs Richtung ging.

Der begegnete ihm mit einem kalten Lächeln.

„Hast du noch nicht genug?"

„Sei still." Eragon wünschte sich, seine Stimme würde nicht so furchtbar heiser klingen.

Murtagh lachte auf: „Was denn... du willst mir Befehle erteilen? Für wen hältst du dich?!"

Herausfordernd streckte er seine Klinge in Eragons Richtung.

„Deine letzte Chance, Bruder. Triff deine Entscheidung."

Eragon straffte sich.

„Das habe ich bereits. Und ich bitte dich noch einmal: hör auf damit!" Sein Hals fühlte sich wund an, er schmeckte Blut.

Murtagh rührte sich nicht. Eragon spürte eine Welle heißer Wut durch seinen Körper fließen.

„Verflucht nochmal, ich versuche dir zu helfen!" brüllte er so laut er noch konnte.

„Ich will deine Hilfe nicht!" schrie Murtagh zurück.

Dann sprang er nach vorne, griff ihn mit immer schneller werdenden Schlägen an. Eragon wich seinen Angriffen mit geschickten Bewegungen aus und versuchte, in die Nähe seiner eigenen Klinge zu kommen, die noch immer im Staub lag.

Murtagh schien seinen Blick zu bemerken, denn plötzlich unterbrach er sich und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Los," befahl er und deutete mit seiner eigenen Klinge auf Brisingr. "Nimm es."

Eragon starrte ihn an.

„Nimm dein Schwert!" sagte Murtagh erneut, diesmal lauter. „Ich kämpfe nicht gegen einen Unbewaffneten!"

Diesmal gehorchte Eragon und hob sein Schwert auf. Das sonst so strahlende Metall war matt und schmutzig geworden. Langsam drehte er die Klinge in der Hand und betrachtete sie.

Dann wirbelte er herum und stürzte sich mit einem wilden Schrei auf Murtagh.

Ihre Klingen prallten heftig aufeinander, doch diesmal hielt Eragon dem Druck stand. Er machte einen schnellen Schritt nach vorne und ließ seine Klinge an der seines Bruders entlang nach unten gleiten.

Plötzlich waren sie sich so nah, dass er Murtaghs heißen Atem auf seinem Gesicht spüren konnte. Der zögerte plötzlich und Eragon nutzte die kurze Schwäche sofort. Er drehte sich blitzschnell herum und riss sein Schwert zur Seite.

Er traf Murtagh am Arm, durchstieß seine Rüstung und riss eine tiefe Wunde in sein Fleisch. Sein Bruder keuchte erschrocken auf und wich mehrere Schritte zurück. Er blickte auf die klaffende Wunde und schien erst langsam zu begreifen was passiert war.

Eragon wusste, dass er Erleichterung fühlen sollte, Euphorie. Mit einer derartigen Verletzung würde Murtagh ihn nicht mehr besiegen können und er würde ihm nicht die Gelegenheit geben, sich zu heilen! Aber erneut fühlte er nur dumpfe Leere...

Er schüttelte den Kopf und griff wieder an, seine Schläge schnell und präzise. Murtagh fiel es immer schwerer, seine Angriffe abzuwehren. Sein verletzter Arm hing schlaff an seiner Seite und zwang ihn dazu, sein Schwert mit nur noch einer Hand zu führen. Die rote Klinge erzitterte unter der Wucht von Eragons Schlägen. Eragon konnte jetzt immer öfter einen Treffer landen, wenn seine Rüstung Murtagh auch vor dem Schlimmsten bewahrte.

„Hör endlich auf, du kannst mich nicht besiegen." presste Eragon zwischen zwei Schlägen hervor.

Murtagh antwortete mit einem wütenden Brüllen und griff ihn wieder an.

Eragon prallte zurück, wich Murtaghs zornigen Schlägen aber geschickt aus. Seine Wut ließ Murtagh unvorsichtig und leichtsinnig werden. Eragon traf ihn erneut und zerschlug den Panzer über seiner Brust. Murtagh wurde zurückgeworfen und Eragon setzte ihm sofort nach, fest entschlossen, den Kampf mit seinem nächsten Schlag zu beenden.

Er war so auf seinen Angriff konzentriert, dass er nicht merkte, dass Murtaghs Zurückweichen nur eine Finte gewesen war. Murtagh fing sich im letzten Moment ab, rollte zur Seite und sprang wieder auf die Füße.

Plötzlich war er hinter Eragon und rammte ihm einen Ellbogen in den Rücken. Eragon wurde nach vorne geschleudert und stürzte zu Boden.

Murtagh lächelte grimmig und trat langsam auf ihn zu, siegessicher.

Zu siegessicher...

Eragon wartete, bis Murtagh direkt vor ihm stand, dann stieß er sich kraftvoll vom Boden ab und trat nach ihm. Er traf sein Schienbein mit voller Wucht und spürte, wie die Knochen bedrohlich knackten. Murtagh brüllte auf und fiel nach vorne. Im letzten Moment ließ er sein Schwert fallen und fing sich mit der unverletzten Hand ab. Sofort wollte er sich aufrichten, doch Eragon hob blitzschnell sein Schwert und setzte ihm die Klinge direkt an die Kehle.

Murtagh erstarrte in der Bewegung.

Langsam bewegte er den Kopf, soweit es die scharfe Klinge zuließ, und sah Eragon an.

„Es ist vorbei." sagte dieser.

Murtagh presste die Zähne zusammen. Er warf einen schnellen Blick zu seinem Schwert, welches noch immer neben ihm lag. Mit einem gezielten Griff würde er es erreichen können.

Doch Eragon bemerkte seinen Blick und schob die rote Klinge mit seinem Fuß beiseite.

„Es ist vorbei, Murtagh." wiederholte er erneut.

Murtagh starrte ihn wütend an. Langsam hob er die unverletzte Hand in Eragons Richtung.

„Lass das." zischte Eragon und Murtagh zögerte tatsächlich, als Eragon die Klinge fester gegen seine Haut drückte.

„Zwing mich nicht dazu dich zu töten." Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

Ein dünnes, rotes Rinnsal lief an Murtaghs Hals hinab und hinterließ eine ebenso rote Linie auf Eragons blauer Klinge.

„Na los, tu' es..." sagte er langsam.

„Sei still." fuhr Eragon ihn an.

Murtagh schwieg tatsächlich. Seine grauen Augen waren fest auf Eragon gerichtet, aber sein Blick flimmerte leicht. Eragon konnte sehen, dass er starke Schmerzen haben musste. Er musste mehrere gebrochene Knochen haben, außerdem verlor er viel Blut aus der tiefen Wunde an seinem Arm. Wie zur Bestätigung entfuhr Murtagh ein angestrengtes Keuchen.

Doch Eragon schob alles Mitleid von sich und zwang sich dazu, seine Möglichkeiten zu überdenken.

Er hatte einen Auftrag, das wusste er, und ein Teil von ihm wollte ihn erfüllen, jetzt, da sein Gegner beinahe hilflos vor ihm auf dem staubigen Boden hockte.

Doch ein anderer Teil von ihm wehrte sich nach Kräften dagegen, auch nur daran zu denken, was das für ihn bedeuten würde und brachte seine Hände zum zittern.

Wenn sich seine Gedanken in seinem Gesicht abzeichneten konnte Murtagh sie glücklicherweise nicht erkennen. Er hatte den Kopf gesenkt und schien angestrengt auf etwas hinter Eragons Füßen zu starren. Die Adern an seinen Schläfen traten deutlich hervor, die Wunde an seinem Arm blutete mittlerweile heftig. Und auch an seinem Gesicht liefen wieder frische rote Rinnsale herunter. Bei diesem Blutverlust war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis er das Bewusstsein verlieren würde.

Eragon wusste, dass er etwas tun musste. Doch er wusste nicht was...was... was sollte er tun...? Er musste ihn töten, er sollte ihn töten... doch je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto absurder erschien ihm der Gedanke. Am liebsten hätte er hysterisch aufgelacht! Er konnte Murtagh nicht töten! Er _wollte_ ihn nicht töten!

Schreie erklangen. Die ersten Soldaten mussten sie entdeckt haben. Es war nur noch eine Frage von Minuten, bis sie die Reiter und ihre Drachen erreicht haben würden. Die Zeit rannte ihnen davon und noch immer war Eragon wie erstarrt.

Murtagh wurde immer unruhiger. Immer wieder schloss und öffnete er die Augen, doch sein Blick schien mehr und mehr zu verschwimmen. Unter seinem Arm hatte sich eine rote Pfütze gebildet. Sein Atem ging schnell, keuchend.

Der Anblick berührte etwas in Eragon. Etwas, was er nicht näher bestimmen konnte, was ihn aber sein Schwert ein Stück senken ließ.

„Wir waren einmal Freunde, Murtagh." begann er langsam. „Ich habe das nicht vergessen. Und ich will dich nicht töten..."

„Du hast keine Wahl." sagte Murtagh mit vor Schmerzen verzerrter Stimme.

Eragon hatte das Gefühl, dass diese Worte etwas in ihm an die richtige Stelle rückten. Er senkte das Schwert und trat einen Schritt zurück. Murtagh hob den Kopf und starrte ihn an, ungläubig, ängstlich.

„Wir haben immer eine Wahl." sagte Eragon mit fester Stimme.

Saphira trat an seine Seite, Eragon spürte ihren Blick in seinem Rücken. Mit der freien Hand griff er an seinen Gürtel, seine Finger fanden die Kette, die Angela ihm gegeben haben. Langsam zog er sie hervor und betrachtete sie einen Moment lang. Dann warf er sie in Murtaghs Richtung.

Die Kette landete im Staub zu seinen Füßen, doch Murtagh rührte sie nicht an.

„Was ist das?" fragte er kraftlos.

„Das ist deine Entscheidung." antwortete Eragon.

Murtagh runzelte die Stirn.

„Betrachte es als... Wiedergutmachung," fuhr Eragon fort. „Jetzt liegt es bei dir. Ich bin dir nichts mehr schuldig." Seine Stimme klang mit einem Mal seltsam unbeteiligt.

Murtagh zögerte noch einen Moment, dann beugte er sich ungelenk nach vorne und zog die Kette aus dem Staub. Er drehte den Anhänger in seiner Hand, wieder und wieder, schien sich völlig in dem kleinen Stück schimmernden Metalls zu verlieren.

Er sah auf, betrachtete Eragon einen Moment.

„Bitte benutze es." sagte der noch, dann drehte er sich um und ging an Saphira vorbei zum Rand der Senke. Die blaue Drachendame folgte ihm.

Eragon sah nicht zurück.


End file.
